Where angels fear to tread
by Deonne
Summary: *COMPLETE* A Angel born of human flesh, whose fate is going to change everything they knew. Risking more than they ever knew to protect the eternally innocent. Innocence is everything to those who believe...
1. Chapter 1

_Neither of them knew how or why they were standing in the open field just staring at each other not saying a word, just locked in each other's gaze for an eternity. Even from where they stood they knew that they held some significant hold to one another but were lost to find the cause of such a connection without words or touch being exchanged. She watched him as he slowly took those first steps towards the sun filled space between them, dousing him in sun light, causing his bronzed skin to glow in the most beautiful way. His short hair; pitch black matching the intensity of his eyes as he watched her standing in the shadows. Those eyes, she got lost in their never ending chasm of emotion that played out what he was trying so desperately to hide from her. The awe, love and need that until this moment he never knew he would feel. He had seen his friends stare at their loved ones with these emotions and now he understood why they seemed lost yet at the same time at home. _

_As he came to a stop half way through the field she was able to take the human god in her sight completely, she drank his appearance in as if she had never had a drink in her life. His stance was that of a proud man, rising to his full height that she could see would tower over her small frame, and while normally she would feel frightened at this thought, looking at the man in front of her she felt safe. She watched as his arms twitched, with something of animal instinct to take what was his, and she knew without a doubt that she was truly his. Nothing and no-one would be able to remove her once she was safely in his arms. He stood there in nothing but cut off shorts and sneakers. A picture of roughly chiselled marble that you would never tire of looking at. Slowly she raised her eyes back to his face, and was met with the smirk that told her everything she needed to know about his personality. _

_Yes he was ruggedly handsome, almost as if sin itself was poured into a mould and resulted in the man who stood there before her. But his smile showed his playful demeanour; he was not as serious as he appeared to be. No when it was time to play, he did indeed enjoy himself. He could be cheeky, passionate, loving, and a warrior in human guise. His strength was not something to mock, but to respect. Not just his physical strength but also his emotional and mental strength. He cared for all and left none without the feeling of protection. Slowly he raised his hand, beckoning her to close the gap and meet him halfway. They would be equals in this, neither dominating the other nor taking their choice away from the other. If she chose not to enter the field he would be fine, content in just staring at the beauty that stood there before him. With bated breath she slowly entered the field._

_He watched her as the milky white skinned young woman entered the field, her colour making it seem she was an angel stepping forward from the shadows, and if this was true he would follow her gladly. Never had he felt this content yet wanting more; so much more. Her deep brown hair, shimmering with hints of red contrasted with her softness that it was humbling to a man who until this moment never knew what true beauty was. Her eyes shimmered with pools of chocolate brown, holding her secrets that were hidden forever, until she was willing to set them free. And her lips, he would get on bended knee just to touch them and forever be happy with just that one touch. The cherry redness had begged him to taste, lick, suck on those pouted lips to see if they not only resembled the colour of cherries, but the taste and juicy nectar that would leak from them. _

_She was smaller than him; he noted that she barely reached his shoulder, more aligned to his chest. Fitting into his embrace as if a glove specifically made for him. Her curves held nothing but beauty as she breathed heavily the closer she came to him. Slowly he looked down at her petite figure, her chest was perfect, and if he had to guess she would be a c cup easily. She narrowed at the waist before widening at the hips. Her backside he could only assume was perfection. Yet it was her legs that seemed to go on for an eternity. Those long slender legs that travelled into uncharted territory. How he knew she had not been touched he didn't know but he was honoured that he would be her first and only partner and mate. _

_Her simple appearance drew him to the situation at hand. That dress, as white as she appeared with only slight hues of pale blue scattered throughout the material. If he didn't know better he would think that the dress was a mirror of her eyes. Resting just above her knees and beginning at the top of her chest his breath caught as she radiated beauty and innocence. Reluctantly he met her gaze and it was his turn to blush as she let him drink her in as she did him. The soft smile that played on her lips and the wonder in her eyes brought him back into the moment. Taking a deep breath he could smell her arousal, and groaned as she finally stood before him, looking up through her lashes._

_Slowly almost torturously he raised his hand and placed it on her cheek gently. He watched fascinated as she melted into his touch as she closed her eyes to the feel of the warmth that radiated from his touch. Gently she turned her head, pressing her lips to pulsing vein in his wrist. The touch sent a shiver up his spine. That one little touch was all he would need to feel complete for the rest of his days. As gently as she pressed those soft lips to his wrist, he traced his fingers down the side of her face, devouring not only her scent and arousal but the feel of this woman in front of him. As each second went by neither of them wanted to step away from the intimacy that had fallen between them. _

_Subconsciously she raised her head as he lowered his to her. Both lost in the other, and revelling in that feeling of being complete with the one you were meant to be for the rest of your life. When their lips met, it was everything and more than either had ever felt before. The sweet breath of her and the power of him mixed in perfect harmony as they closed the gap that had been left between them. Gently he ran his tongue across her lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth, something she was willing to give to this man before her. She allowed him to explore her mouth entirely before she too began the exploration of the man she was lost irrevocably in. She felt the growl that rumbled in his chest as she willingly gave him control once more, as he entwined his fingers in her long locks with his right hand as his left began to stroke her lower back. Her moan of pleasure did not go unnoticed; rather it fuelled his movements further. _

_His touch was like feathers on her sensitive skin as he caressed her in such a new and wonderful way. No man had ever made her feel this wanted and loved. With the tips of her fingers she ran her hands up and down the side of his torso, enjoying the rippling sensation that flowed through him at the simplest of touches. It was at this time she noticed the new development that was taking place within her. The butterflies that had only fluttered at his gentle touch began to whirl with such force she needed something. What that something was she didn't quite know; but she did know that it was by this god among men that could and would be the only one that could for fill this need. _

_She gasped as she felt his hand lower the zip of her dress down her back, and moaned as his touch became more concentrated in its feel. Yet with all those things that are too good to be true, their kiss needed to end, she was gasping not only because of the sensations this man was bringing to her, but also for the needed breath that was fighting to enter her lungs. His mouth descended on her soft delicate skin of her neck. And with his hand still within her locks he tilted her head to gain better access to the spot that was crying for his attention. Slowly she lowered her arms allowing for the material that was still clinging to her small frame to fall to the ground, pooling at her feet before he could notice the difference. Or so she thought. She stood there for him to see in nothing but a pair of white lace panties. Wanting to meet his gaze; but feeling those insecurities that many girls feel during their first time. _

"_Beautiful." He whispered next to her ear his voice holding a husky tenor enticing her even more. Allowing her to feel the reaction she was causing him to feel. She couldn't help but feel a little pride; it was her body that he craved, almost as much as she craved his. She allowed him to lower her body to the ground, neither knowing how or when the softest of blankets had appeared. But she accepted his need to control this time, that he would make her feel everything and so much more. Reluctantly he had to remover his hand from her hair, but allowed it to travel down her creamy side reaching its destination at the hem of her panties. It was here that he began to caress her skin; paying homage to the gentle texture and honouring the feeling that was growing stronger in him. He lowered his mouth to her chest, his eyes never leaving hers. Allowing her to stop this at anytime that she began to feel uncomfortable. But if anything she wanted him to continue on, going further than she had ever felt before. _

_As if reading her mind his hand dipped under the edge of her underwear snaking its way towards her soft and sensitive lips. Lips that had never been touched he was sure of this. No man would ever give this angel up willingly and he knew that she would never allow anyone to ever touch her again as he was. She moaned at his sudden touch, causing his hard erection to become painful. And as much as he wanted to be inside her, he wanted to make sure that she felt the immense satisfaction before he would allow himself to be one with her. Gently he ran his finger over her sensitive bundle of nerves and she arched her back, almost begging for more of what he had started. He smiled as he thought that she too felt the need and desire that he was now lost within. He slowly entered one finger in her opening, before stilling his movements; allowing her to become comfortable with the intrusion that her body would be feeling. Once she had began to move her own hips almost grinding his finger he began to move within her, before gently adding another and allowing her to be comfortable in this intrusion once more. _

_He continued his movements as he felt her start to flutter around him, he knew she was close to her release, and wanted to enjoy it, but at the same time wanting to be insider her as she did so. She was lost in the new and wonderful feeling to realise what was going on, as he raised himself to remove his pants and shoes before aligning himself with her entrance as she opened her eyes to be met with his loving gaze. She whimpered as she began to feel the beginning of her release as he removed his fingers; but felt as she clamped down on something else inside her. She was so lost in the feeling of pure bliss that she only felt the smallest of pain that occurred when her barrier was lovingly broken. He again stilled to allow her to ride out her release and become accustomed once more to the intrusion that had taken place inside her once more. _

_It wasn't until she opened her eyes again that he began to move within her, waiting for her to tell him that she was ready for him to continue. Ever so slowly he began to pull out of her, bringing a whimper from her soft lips, ending with a mouth watering sigh as he pushed back into her completing the feeling between them once more. He continued his movements within her, at a gentle and sow pace that had them both coming ever so close to their individual releases. Whether it was merely seconds or hours neither knew nor cared as he peppered her face and any area that he could reach with gentle and loving kisses over and piece of sin he could reach, until he met her lips with his own. The passion that was held within the meeting of their lips brought both of them to their release, both crying out in utter satisfaction and feeling complete with one another. Gently he rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her with feather like touches, earning him the softest of sighs that fell from her lips as her sensitive skin tingled with each touch. _

Simultaneously two people living on opposite ends of their small community woke with a start. Both feeling as if their joined dream was so real. It was 4:05 am and both sighed as the dream rocked their memories with a feeling of something more and their bodies tingling with anticipation of what was to come. One to face the unknown of what was to come after the most horrific instances someone would ever face; while the other to face the tedious and continuous routine that had been adhered to for the last year. With a sigh they fell once more into their separate beds, as sleep drifted once more over them. Both sleeping peacefully, with smiles on their faces; knowing that no matter what was to happen they would remember that dream and their partner for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in the early hours of the morning, knowing I had the best night of sleep that I had ever since I first started to phase. It had been a year since my life changed for the better and for the worse in the same night. I found I belonged with those who had been following me for the last few months, those who were like me. Blessed and cursed to take the role of protector of our lands and the tribe. Honestly I wasn't sure which side of the argument I found more persuasive. I was able to see both the positive and negative aspects and in all honesty they ruled each other out; leaving me with the constant feeling of sitting on the fence. I watched as my friends found their ultimate love, but saw the devastation it can have on those who loved you; the power that came with phasing but also the restraint you needed to control that power for everyone's safety; the unusual ability to stay young and fit, but the pain that would come from watching those you love age and die. As I said I sat on the fence with this argument constantly while the pack bickered over what was right and what was wrong.

I sighed as I rubbed the heels of my palms over my eyes, that dream felt so real, it was like she was there beside me, feeling everything I was feeling. The touch of her soft skin, the way her body seemed so perfect, like it was carved by the spirits/gods; whichever you saw fit to acknowledge for the beauty she held. But the pain of knowing that neither girl nor woman in the area of La Push or Forks was the one thing that killed that awesome dream for me. If someone lived in the near vicinity looking like that, who made me feel so connected to them without words; I would surely have found them by now.

The howl outside my window brought me from my inner whine as I sat up and stretched out the tiring muscles in my body, the bones cracking and popping with the slightest of movements. Quickly grabbing the cut offs that had been tossed over my chair from the previous night's patrols I made my way slowly down the stairs to meet my family. My mum was sitting there at the table dishing out food left right and centre while my dad was sitting down talking to someone on the phone. While I could easily found out who it was just by listening in, I turned my attention to the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, biscuits, and hash that had been spread across the table in preparation for breakfast. I grinned at my mum, who knew all too well that I would be starving after last night's patrol. While Emily cooked for the ravenous pack we are, nothing could ever beat a breakfast at home. I knew there was a meeting over at Sam's and Emily's house after school, but there was no way I was going to be missing out on the food sitting in front of me.

I knew I was able to help myself once I saw the wink my mum shot at me, instantly telling me not to worry about waiting for her or anyone else to start to eat. And while I was able to appreciate the food that was sitting before me; enough to feed a small army not just one werewolf, that dream from last night still played on my mind. Who was that beautiful girl, no woman? And why was she now staring in my dreams? My food long since forgotten I stared out the open window, lost in thoughts of the one that would never be, how could she since she was only a dream, a fantasy that I would hold to myself as long as I could.

The sudden sound of multiple howls coming from the forest near the back of our home sent me reeling back to reality faster than the thought of food, shocking how something can take over your mind without invitation from yourself. I rushed out the back doorway with the curious looks of both my parent's, both wondering if today was the day that I would get hurt. After watching others from the pack injured and needing their help in healing it was no wonder that they worried about me, about my sister, about all of us. I rushed towards the tree line, freeing myself of all the thoughts that had been plaguing me, tormenting me in the worst possible way. Flashes of a dream would go through my mind, and by the sounds of the call now was not the time to be fantasizing about my dream girl.

The feeling of my bones popping, changing and some even disappearing all together, the twisting of the muscles stretching to cover the amount of growth that I knew happened every time we phased took seconds, giving me a few more quiet seconds before my mind was flooded with the voices of those whose fates had been changed forever. I ran towards the barren field that became our meeting place of sorts while we were all wolves. As I heard the questions thrown around by the rest of our pack. Obviously I wasn't the only one who had been resting before the planned meeting at wolf central as Paul and Embry had come to call Emily and Sam's house. But no answers were provided for the sudden change of time, not that any had been expected since the questions were being thrown so fast it would have been difficult for anyone to answer.

I entered the field, arriving at the same time my sister did from opposite sides, having moved out of the house a few months ago, once things finally settled down for her. Or more specifically once she had accepted that she had in fact imprinted on the one person she least expected. Rich wasn't a bad guy really; a little eccentric considering the lavish lifestyle he had set himself and Leah up in. But while they both loved one another; they were both as stubborn as one another. It led to some interesting trips in Leah's head if you were paired with her for patrol. While she used to be the one no-one wanted to be paired with before imprinting, now it was the funniest thing. It was never dull in her world now. And as much as she bitched about it, you could tell she loved it all the same. She scoffed at my thoughts but nudged me all the same. I was her younger brother; it was my god given right to torment her to all ends of the earth and back again.

"Once you have finished jack assing around let's get down to business." Sam's alpha tone rang out automatically shutting the rest of us up.

"Right, now after Seth and Jake had swapped over a new presence was found in the forest. Not a vampire, or werewolf, but not completely human..." as Sam trailed off we watched the replay of the focus of the meeting. At least now we understood why it was called for a wolf meeting and not the one we were due to have later on...

_A shimmer of light had been walking through the woods, slowly at first but with no fear of what was following it. As it touched the trees around it a small glimmer of light lingered on the bark before disappearing as if it sunk into the tree itself. Impossible as it sounds it was like whatever the new creature was it was caring for the lands and all that lived within it. But with each time Jake had sped up so too did the light, until eventually they were walking at a slower pace than before. This seemed to have gone on for hours but realistically couldn't have taken more than an hour, two at most. _

_As the light made its way deeper into the forest it began to sing like something godly with no words, but it was like it sung to your soul, not needing words to communicate the message. As the sound gradually became louder the light began to slow down, until it stopped. Never turning around to face Jake, wings sprung out from its back. What it was I couldn't tell you, but it was beautiful. _

"_I mean you or your friends no harm. You have my word." It said._

_I couldn't tell you if it spoke aloud or if the voice was within Jake's head. But it was beyond beautiful and sweet. Without warning the wings that looked small spread to their full length before launching itself into the night sky. We watched as Jake began to follow the light from the ground, searching for its landing area for more information. But it was lost after a few seconds of the chase. It was fast, faster than us faster than the Cullen coven that was nearby. Whatever it was though made me want to trust it, to know that it wasn't going to hurt any of those around us. If anything it would replenish that what had been taken away._

We stood there in silence as each of us digested the situation. Sam was right it wasn't human, vampire or werewolf. It was something different. But somehow I didn't think it was going to hurt us; if anything I felt that we needed to protect it from something more dangerous than we had yet to encounter.

"I go the same feeling. What the hell is that thing, that light?" Embry questioned as he listened to my thoughts before he looked from one of us to another.

It was quiet as we all replayed the image in our minds; it was like surround vision in a way, but not. The way the light was able to tread through the forest with no fear of what may be lurking around the next tree was slightly unsettling to say the least; but once those wings sprouted from its back you understood why it was not afraid. A gentle creature like that could hide in plain sight yet had such strength behind it; I was in awe of the creature.

"I think we need to keep an eye out for this creature, we don't know what it is or what it wants. Look out for it but don't approach it. Let it come to you first. Any sightings call for immediate back up." Sam's ordered us.

He was right, we didn't know who what where when or why this creature was roaming our lands and for the safety of our tribe we needed to be careful. Who knew what it could do, while it may have said it wouldn't hurt us; who knew if that was the real reason.

"Right go home, Leah you're on patrol with Paul and no bitching each other out. Seth I'll go back to your place and talk to Harry and Sue maybe they might know what this thing is." As Sam dismissed the pack I saw the beginnings of last night's lover's quarrel between my sister and brother in law. At least Paul would be kept entertained for the duration of the patrol.

"You know little wolf." He chuckled before running in the opposite direction of Leah's snapping jaws.

Shaking my head I raced back towards home knowing I was going to be late for school in the first day. While I knew I wasn't going to get any grief about this, it brought un-necessary attention to the pack. It was bad enough that I was on look out duty for the twins that were still showing signs of phasing, but I actually had to keep on top of my studies while patrolling and watching everything else. Normally I wouldn't mind as long as I was able to get to school on time, it meant that I would gain less stares from the other students and I would be able to relax slightly. Sam and I made it back to the house and while he and dad sat and talked I made my way towards my room to change once more and grab my things. I had barely 5 minutes before school would start, meaning that there was no way I was going to make it on time as I ran out the door to face the monotonous babble from the teachers; learning things I had already learnt through the pack mind. It made school somewhat easier knowing that I had all those memories from everyone else's time at school as well as the information that the teachers were throwing at us.

I sat in every class listening in case I was asked something of importance, but my mind would drift back to the dream and the creature in the forest. Could they be the same thing, or was it just a coincidence that they happened last night? I noticed how the twins were growing at a faster rate than they were in the last week, their anger showing up more often, but so far there was not tell tale sign of phasing. This meant that they would be joining the pack whether we liked it or not.

I sighed as I made my way over to Sam's place after school, giving him a head's up on what was going on with the final two pack members. It wasn't like we were not counting anyone else; it's just that other than Embry's sudden, and unexpected phasing all those with blood ties to the previous pack had already joined. The final two we could find were Collin and Brady. While I didn't care about being a shifting teen-aged werewolf, I wouldn't want anymore to join our ranks. Nobody did.

Sam met me outside his house where the rest of the pack had been sitting around doing whatever they did when not at work/ school or patrol. That would mean mucking around or eating it seemed these days. I had to wonder how Sam and Emily were able to keep up with the food cost; but I had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with the council elders picking up the bill to an extent.

"How was school little wolf?" Paul called from his perch.

"It's school need I say more?" I answered gaining a few laughs at my response.

I watched at Paul mock tipped his hat, as I gave my little report to Sam about the boys, watching how everyone's faces seemed to drop a little at each word. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was bummed at the prospect of these two younger kids joining out group. They had it hard enough as it was living with their grandmother who was older than old Quil to begin with. Adding this would just make their lives harder.

"What did dad have to say about the light thing in the forest last night?" I asked once everyone had come to terms with the number of our pack growing in a few weeks.

"Nothing much, only that he had to talk to the elders before they could tell us anything; something about talking to Charlie too. But why they would need to talk to Chief Swan I'm not sure. I mean it's on Quileute land and everything so it doesn't have anything to do with him now does it?"

I watched as Sam ran his hands through his hair, something we had all picked up from him when thinking about something that was troubling him. But I was stuck on something he said. Why would Charlie Swan have anything to do with what was going on in the res, as Sam said he wasn't a part of the tribe so it had little to do with him. Unless it was to see if anyone had reported seeing a white light that suddenly grew wings, and was able to talk to you in your head. But somehow I doubt anyone would actually own up to something like that.

When I woke up I felt like I had ran a marathon, my muscles hurt and I had zero energy, the worst part was that I had to start school today. Nothing and no-one would make this feeling of dread that had fallen over me go away, and really starting a new school halfway through the year, let alone the accident that caused me to move to this small town had to have spread throughout the area, a topic of gossip. I could practically hear the teachers whispered words of how the poor girl lost her mother and step father in a tragic accident only weeks ago; how she had been traumatized and should be treated like she was fragile. I sighed as I snuggled into my bed a little more, waiting for the alarm to go off once more after I had hit the snooze button. I was comfortable, safe, and most importantly warm. The drastic change of weather from the constant sun and heat of Phoenix to the never ending drizzle of Forks was something that I was going to have to get used to at one point but obviously today was not the day.

Cringing at the sound of the alarm as it began to blare through the room once more I climbed out of my bed heading for the bathroom. Nothing relaxed my muscles better than the hot water that only a shower could control, the pulsing drips that fell from the shower head massaging my back and arms slowly was one of my favourite things about living with Charlie, well obviously living with Charlie was the best since we were so much alike. He let me be; only talking if something was absolutely necessary to talk about and even then it was only the points of interest. It was like living on my own, but cooking for a guest that regularly stayed over. But it worked for us, and I was glad he wasn't the type to constantly watch over me, like I was going to break with everything that happened back home. I respected him for that more than anything.

Stumbling out of the shower after the water started to cool I raced into my room to throw on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and jacket before heading downstairs to grab some breakfast; throwing my hair in a messy bun on the way down. Having had already set my shoes and bag near the door so I wasn't forgetting anything this morning; I grabbed my supplies I would need, keys and wallet before heading out the door to face the first day of a new school. I hadn't even made it down the stairs before my natural clumsiness took effect on my day, slipping on the second last step and landing on my ass. Great way to start the day... I thought as I stood back up wiping my butt of any lasting effects before I made my way over to the 2005 Chevy truck that Charlie bought me for my 16th birthday last year. He had one of his deputies drive the two day trip here, and had one of his friends check it out before allowing me to even step foot in it.

The drive to the school was quick, too quick really. I thought that if I left a little earlier I would be able to head into the office and get all the paperwork and collect my schedule before I had to worry about classes. Obviously I didn't realise that the population of the town was smaller than my entire high school beck in Phoenix and that the drive would only take 5 minutes between my house and the school grounds. The parking lot was practically empty of other cars, and those that were already here I would bet to say were the office ladies and teachers. Unless there were some over reaching kids trying to get out of here with the best possible grades for college. Either way I was both happy and mortified how early I truly was. Grabbing my bag and throwing my keys in my pocket I made my way towards the large brick building in front of the school, obviously housing the staffroom and offices that the school required.

As I stepped into the office I was hit with the overly sweet smell of perfume that the middle-aged woman had bathed in this morning. Not sure if it was because of whether, of the long day ahead of her, or because she was oblivious to the smell of said perfume. I stood there a few minutes before she looked up with a sweet smile laying on her face.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked as she tried to figure out who I was.

"Um, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm starting today." I mumbled as her smile grew once she placed me.

"Of course you are, such a lovely young lady. I would guess that you were after your schedule since the chief has already taken care of the paperwork?" her happy demeanour was something I welcomed.

Miss Cote seemed to be a lovely lady as she rummaged through the paperwork that was piled high on her desk. I could only wonder how she was able to find anything in that mess, but it seemed to work for her. I watched as she came to the counter with a few pieces of paper.

"Okay sweetheart. This is your schedule for the remaining year; you need to have your teachers sign this each period and return to me after school. Finally this is a map of the school in case you get lost."

She patted my hand before she turned towards her desk and started to type away at her computer. I had to hope that the rest of the day I wasn't accosted by others like the Miss Cote; while I'm sure she is a lovely lady I'd probably get lost in all that sugary sweetness. I hadn't realised how long I had been in the office until I returned to the corridors that had become crowded by students. I made it to my locker before anyone had noticed the new girl; I guess I was able to blend in a lot more than what I thought I would be. I couldn't help but smile at the whole idea of it. However once I closed my locker I was confronted by a young girl with long-ish light brown hair and hazel eyes. She stood close to my height that I would have to say she too was in my year.

"Hi, I'm Jessica; you must be the new girl Isabella Swan right? I can't believe we get a new student; we hardly get new students ever. The last group came nearly two years ago and still they seem to be stuck with the new kids label..." she continued; and I couldn't help but wonder if she was able to talk without breathing.

I think my eyes must have shown my shock at her ability to talk so fast and without breath as she giggled before looping her arm through my own.

"Don't worry you'll get used to It." she whispered as she led me through the corridors towards the first building.

"Oh, I totally forgot to ask you what you had first. English right?" I smiled and nodded as she began to bounce on her heels. Wow she was way too excitable for me.

I had made it through my first few classes with either Jessica, or her friend Angela beside me. I liked Angela and was definitely grateful for her quiet demeanour; her long black hair and dark brown eyes; it was obvious she countered Jessica's energy. She stood a good few inches taller than me; making her roughly 5'8 give or take an inch. She offered her opinion but didn't force it on you. So far with all the little introductions Jessica had given me today she was by far my favourite one. She and Jessica led me into the school cafeteria which housed the entire student population at one time. When the hall suddenly stopped all conversation I knew it was because everyone wanted to look at the new girl. Ducking my head I let the two girls lead me towards the line and then towards a table where a small group had started to talk once everyone noticed where I was sitting.

We were sitting at the table while everyone was talking about the coming school events when it became quiet once more. Turning to see what had caused the sudden change of noise I was met with the sight of five of the most beautiful people. They looked like they had just stepped off some magazine cover or something.

"Those would be the Cullen's; their like together but at the same time together if you know what I mean." Jessica whispered in my ear.

I wasn't sure if she expected me to be shocked at this little bit of information but truly it didn't bother me. I was from a much large population back where I used to live, so I had seen something like this before. To me as long as they weren't related by blood it didn't bother me. So rather than fishing for more gossip like I guessed she was waiting for I shrugged my shoulders. Yes they were beautiful, but for some reason they just didn't appeal to me in any way other than being people who were in my school.

"So Isabella; how are you liking wet little Forks. Gotta be different than what you're used to." The tall blonde guy at the end of the table called bringing the conversation back to the group.

"Um, it different but so far it's okay. Colder that's for sure." I answered truthfully.

It was different but I was shockingly fine, the only thing I had any problems with was the cold mornings. While Charlie had offered to turn the heat up for a few weeks while I got used to the difference I really didn't see it working. It would only make it harder to get used to the different weather. I tuned out of the conversation once they started to talk about sports and dances again; something told me that I wouldn't be going to those things as much as the others wanted to include me in. I didn't mind attending those sorts of events, but my co-ordination was not something that was safe for others to be around. I jumped at the sound of the lunch bell went off. Two more classes until I could go back to Charlie's house; home and relax.

I walked with Mike as I found out the blonde guy's name and Angela towards our joined biology class and waited for the teacher to make their appearance before I took a seat; I didn't want to mess up any preset arrangements or anything. But from what I could see there was only see one spare seat, besides one of the Cullen kids. Kind of ironic really since they seemed to be the focus of the school still.

"Miss Swan; kindly take a seat next to Mr Cullen over there. This is your text for the remainder of the year." The teacher pointed towards the seat I had seen being still available.

I nodded and made my way towards the desk, looking anywhere than at his face. I didn't want to be rude, but it seemed that he and his family had been subjected to staring for two years already; they didn't need me to add to the discomfort of being the new toy in school. However it didn't mean he was going to show me the same courtesy it seemed. It was like he was trying to read my mind or something, but at the same time his eyes held this protective vibe. I had never been so confused by his reactions. The grimace that would suddenly form on his face were slightly alarming, like he heard something that deeply offended him; yet since the teacher was the only one who was actually talking I had to wonder what was worrying the poor guy. However before I had the chance to ask him once the bell rang to signal the end of class he was practically running out the door. I was confused, did I do something, or was he sick.

Gym, ah a klutz's worst enemy. While I was given the luxury of not having to dress for the class since it was my first day I still seemed to have found a way of falling over at least twice between the time I walked into the class to the time I walked out and to my truck. I was so glad that the day was over; all I wanted to do was go home and relax. For a first day it wasn't that bad but it still was draining; and since I was still feeling the effects of a bad night's sleep I was glad to be able to put my feet up and rest for a little while. If today was anything to judge my day to day life at Forks High school, I think I might be able to handle it without too many problems.


	3. Chapter 3

In the past week we had yet to see the white light again, something I wasn't sure was a good thing. Charlie Swan had come down to talk to the elders, yet we had no clue what was going on. It was both interesting and frustrating that while he would talk to the elders we were less informed than before. But at the same time the constant looks that were being thrown around were slowly driving the whole pack insane. We had come to an agreement that unless it was seen in the forest that we wouldn't go looking for the light; that the elders would eventually tell us what they were able to find out from Charlie Swan. Had to wonder why he was brought into this particular situation.

The only information that Sam was able to get from them that he would be informed, that we would all be informed at the bon fire tonight by Charlie himself. What we didn't like was that the Cullen's would be brought into the discussion, and possibly having to work with them was just another thing that we didn't want to face right now. For each possible answer that we thought of, we had more questions to think about.

"Seth would you hurry up already, you know dad's gonna be pissed if we don't get our asses there in time." Leah bellowed up the stairs. After the constant looks from both our parents I had been spending the last few days at their place. It took some of the tension off the whole thing.

I barrelled down the stairs only to come face to face with her and Rich making out like a couple of school kids. The one good thing about seeing this was that it made me very grateful that I only had to see this type of thing when I was here. She kept it to herself when we were on patrol together. It was worse when she was still living at home trying to fight the imprint pull; she would be a pissy bitch until she finally gave in and went to see him. The cycle would continue for some time until mum finally stepped in setting her straight. Once she found out she was hurting him she grew up fast.

"As much as I've enjoyed watching you two make out, we better get moving." I rolled my eyes for added effect, only to gain a punch in the arm form Leah and the wiggling of eyebrows from Rich. As I said he's not a bad guy once you get over all his quirks.

Making our way towards the beach it wasn't hard to see that the whole pack and imprints were already there waiting with the elders; each in their own little group and those who hadn't imprinted as yet watching the elders as they kept looking around. The only one I hadn't seen yet was Chief Swan himself. For a man who was going to be let in on the reservations best kept secret, you'd have thought that he would have been here already. I watched as Leah and Rich headed over to our parents while I went towards the guys. The good thing with having only Sam, Jared, Quil and Leah imprinted was that the food was always prepared- I know its sexist but really its true- and Quil being man-handled by a little girl was always an entertaining experience to watch.

"Hey what took so long?" Jake asked as I stood beside him and Embroy watching Quil constantly getting pelted with stones on his head by the two year old.

Rather than explain I pointed towards my sister and her boyfriend/imprint... whatever you want to call him. "Bet you'll be glad once it's all finished whatever this is." Embroy laughed as my face scrunched up at the PDA that was currently taking place between said couple.

"How's this going to play out? I mean letting Charlie in on the whole wolf thing and the leeches across the border." I asked as Paul and Sam joined our little gathering. I wasn't particularly asking anyone but the group in general.

"Not sure it's up to the elders to break that little piece of news but I think one of us will have to shift for him to believe us." Sam was serious about this, it was something he continually worried about with letting the Chief know what's going on down here and why things have changed for so many of us younger guys lately.

"How are the twins going at school? Any changes?" Paul asked. Shrugging my shoulders I clapped him on the shoulder before making my way over to my parents. I still felt a little bad with the change of residence this week, but really how many side glances can a guy take before it gets too much for them. I was lucky since I could stay somewhere else, Jake and Quil had to stay at home and endure it.

"Good to see you son." Dad said as I reached the group of elders sitting beside the fire.

It wasn't that I wasn't home or anything during the last few days or that they didn't see me around the res, but anyone would think I just got home from a six month holiday or something like that. "Hey..." was my very smart response. I wasn't stupid to open myself up to any more than the minimum.

"Looks like we're on." Billy mumbled as we heard the cruiser pull up in the nearby parking lot. I would have asked how the hell Billy knew but since the headlights were on it was pointless to ask.

"Go on back to the boys Seth. Before all this starts." Mum whispered in my ear as she hugged me and turned her attention to the chief's car.

By the time Charlie had made his way towards the group we had all sat down and talking in little groups once more, but at the same time paying attention to the elders and their conversation with the man of the hour.

"Glad you could make it Charlie, what took so long?" Billy asked as Charlie came to rest on the log beside him.

"Had to wait until Bella went out with some of the kids from school. This is something I don' think she should have to worry about right now." He was running his hand through his hair, as he looked around the groups. His eyes lingering one us guys before he would move on to the next one.

"You ready for this Charlie?" my mum asked as she looked over at us once more. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's for the best really. But I hoped it wouldn't have come like this."

By now we had all stopped pretending to have some conversation between us, except for the imprints; they didn't hear what was going on with the elders and the Chief. His words only led to more questions than answers. What did he know about all this? He nodded his head once more before turning to stare out at the waters. It was pretty calm, but it didn't mean anything, if anything it would mean there was a storm coming soon. After a few minutes he sighed before turning his attention to the group again. "Alright." He mumbled loud enough for the elders and those with sensitive hearing to hear.

"Charlie what do you know about our legends?" Billy asked, his face and tone serious, but it was Chief Swan's reaction I wasn't expecting. He lips twitched as if he was trying not to smile.

"You mean do I know your boys and Leah here turn into large dogs?" I watched as Billy's eyes practically bulged out of his head. I think we all looked something like that. "Billy I've known you and Harry her since we were kids, and Old Quil practically kept our asses in line when we were younger. You think I don't know the legends. Or that I wouldn't noticed that the kids would somehow change overnight? I'm not the Chief of Police for nothing you know."

"Wolves Charlie, we're wolves not dogs." Jake called smiling at the guy who was practically his uncle, hell he was like that for most of us. Even stepping up for Embroy when he got in shit before he phased when there wasn't anyone else at the time able to do so.

"Whatever Jake. You tower over me walk on four legs and howl at the moon just to scare the people around you so you can change back again." His face breaking into a smile as he joked with Jake.

"What else do you know Charlie?" Old Quil asked, a little quirk playing on his lips.

"I know a lot old man. But concerning your legends. I know that the Cullen's are your cold ones, and that their vampires. That they live off animals and that they aren't your favourite people in the world. But about the white light the kids came across the other night. I know everything about what that is."

"Alright that saved some time, so let's get down to business. What can you tell us about this white light?" Billy asked once he gained composure once more smiling that his friend seemed to know about our secret and was fine with it.

"It's an angel..." he left that wide open, letting everyone understand and actually take the three words in.

"What did you think that there were only werewolves and vampires in this world? Sorry to tell you but its more crowded around here than that." Again he let it sink in.

"So we have an angel in the area. Why now, why here at all?" mum asked as she held onto dad.

"That's complicated. But it's also something that I don't have the full story about. But it won't hurt anyone; if anything it needs protection from the Voltori. The vampire rulers who live in Italy." Again he ran his hands through his hair. His heart sped up so we knew he was hiding something, protecting this angel.

"Why are some crusty old leeches after an angel?" Emily asked as she watched Charlie carefully. It was something she had picked up with looking out for us. She could read you like a book, there was nothing you could keep from her even if you wanted. She had known about Leah's imprinting before any of us did.

"Angels are referred to as the eternal innocent to them. It's been a very long time since they even caught a glimpse of an angel. If they get hold of one it won't be good for anyone. But if they get hold of this one; well this one they could bite and change it... the power of an angel is more than just healing. It can take life from those who are suffering beyond all pain. Put that power in their hands and the world will bow down to them." Rather than face Emily as he spoke Charlie watched the fire dance in the pit. A single tear falling down his face.

"How do you know so much about this Charlie?" I asked and I think everyone wanted to know the answer.

He smiled at me; "Because it's not the first angel I've come across. Or loved for that matter." He lost me and I guess it had shown on my face as he continued; "21 years ago I met the first angel, they'd given up their sole reason of being to be human. To feel love and really live. It told me everything, including about you all turning into wolves, the Cullen's and their... way of life. A few years later it did something that was defiantly unexpected. It had a child and it was obvious that the child was or would become an angel like its mother." He explained.

"Renee?" Billy whispered while the elders and Jake froze none of us knew what or who this Renee was. Charlie nodded as he smiled.

"But that would mean..." mum stuttered, not bothering to control her voice or emotions. She was in shock plain and simple.

"The angel around now is Bella, or at least what she will be once she's 18. At the moment it's her soul that your boys and Leah have met. But in a few months it'll be Bella and all her glory." I watched as he rubbed his hands over his face, practically aging year in those seconds that it took to name the angel.

"Who's Bella?" Leah asked looking from one elder to another, before finally resting on Charlie's face.

"She's my daughter... she moved back just last weekend after Renee's and her step father's death. I don't know much but I know it wasn't human interference that ended their lives. They were after Renee, but since she gave up her wings and everything that came with it once Bella was born she was all human." At least we now knew why he didn't want to involved his daughter more than necessary right now.

"Wait you mean leeches killed 'a retired angel'. What does that mean for this Bella girl?" Paul asked he was shaking slightly. Paul being a volatile person to begin with but the one thing his parents made sure he respected was all forms of religion. So I would guess that killing an angel was not something he'd take lightly.

"It means that when they figure it out; not if but when; they'll come looking for her. I just hope it's after she's 18 for her sake. Once she's 18 she can't be turned; but until then she's still endanger of being turned into a vampire if she's bitten."

"What about the Cullen's? Their leeches Charlie. What if one of them bites her? They go to school with her Charlie." Sam was right, and Charlie knew it, his shoulders dropped as if he was defeated by mere words.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle and his family or coven, whatever they call it tomorrow and see if they can help keep her safe. Don't get me wrong, I know what you are capable of, but this is my daughter and I'll do anything to keep her safe from those who would hurt her."

It looked like we might have to work with the leeches after all...

It was strange this week, Charlie had told me he'd be on night shift for the week on Monday, yet he seemed to be awake practically all the time since he spoke to some of his friends on the reservation on Tuesday night. Add that to everything from school and I really needed to relax for a little while. It was like something in the air had changed everything. I was still waking up sore every morning, but it faded as the week passed. Until it was like I had just slept the wrong way and woken up as a result of it. Bu as my body came to grips with whatever had been going on with my sleeping and the strange dreams I'd been having about people I've never met, my waking hours were more interesting. Everyone was so different. I thought it was because life in this small town was so different to what it was like in Phoenix; but it wasn't. It was something different.

After the strangest day of school in my life; including the day that Renee turned up thinking it was family day, only to find out it was the previous day, but insisting that she stay for the day regardless when I was in kindergarten; I was under the impression that Tuesday would be different. Boy was I wrong. I had made it to school barely before the warning bell went, leaving me enough time to get to my locker and collect the books I would need before morning break; but while I expected to see Jessica or Angela standing there the Cullen family were there instead. All of them looking amazing once more. I swear that kind of beauty is either enhanced or really not fair on us mere mortal people. That much pretty in one family; regardless if they were adopted was just plain mean. I did notice how both Jessica and Angela were standing a little behind the family slacked jawed.

"You're Isabella, the chief's daughter right?" the statuesque Blonde one asked as she looked down at me, it felt like she was judging me for who I was; whether I was important enough to talk to.

I couldn't talk, I had been told and had seen it for myself that they kept to themselves, and honestly I respected them for it. They had seemed to be fine with their own little group; their family network was enough for them to handle high school. So what were they doing in front of my locker, I was praying that they weren't going to cause any trouble. I know I'm the new kid in school but with everything that had happened back in Phoenix I wasn't sure what to expect. Did they want the details of what I saw, were they going to blame me for what happened? I was starting to freak out about being cornered by them.

"Don't mind Rosalie, we just wanted to introduce ourselves to you. I'm Alice and this is my Brother Emmett, This is Rosalie and her twin Jasper, and this is Edward." She said as she bounced like one of those hyped up purse dogs you see all the celebrities carry around.

Alice was short, and I really mean short; no more than 5'1 and that's being generous. Her short black hair spiked out in all directions yet it looked amazing. She had to spend hours on that to get it right. But her face looked so unusual, but it suited her. Like the beauty you would see on the fairies and pixies in kid's shows on the T.V. she was standing there wrapped up in the arms of the boy she said was Jasper. He seemed like he was more relaxed today than when I saw him in the cafeteria yesterday. He was taller than me and towered over the girl who he was holding onto. It was sweet how he looked like he was trying to protect her from things. His blonde hair fell just below his ears in soft waves, but for some unknown reason he seemed to ooze Texan cowboy. Not the ones you think of today; but the one's you read about in books. I don't know but it seemed like he would belong in one of those old western movies based on the civil war. Whatever it was he was quiet, but it wasn't forced.

The one that did scare me, well until he smiled was the one she said was her brother, Emmett. He was huge, not just huge like a football player, but like a bear out for food. Big. His hair was cropped short, with a slight curl to it. If he and Alice were brother and sister, they were nothing alike. But when he smiled he reminded me of the young kids in my street back when Renee and Phil were still alive. Those dimples would get him out of anything; I can grantee that he's probably used them to get out of trouble at home and here at school. He had his arm draped over the one called Rosalie. She was stunning, not model beauty but real beauty that outshines that fake beauty. And the grace she held herself with, I reminded me of those old movie stars of the 50's. It kind of hurt your eyes to see that kind of perfection. Truly.

Finally there was the mystery man himself. Edward. His brown/red coloured hair looked like he just got out of bed and forgot to brush it, but he made it work for him. Taller than me, but not quite as tall as his brother's, and I could see the appeal he held for the female population in the school. I really could, but while he was painfully beautiful it just didn't do anything for me. He was too perfect, not something that is compatible with my view of people.

I jumped as the final warning bell went; "Oh, hi. Sorry but I'm running late. It's nice to meet you all." I quickly grabbed my books and headed off with Jessica and Angela. I was thankful that they waited until we rounded the first corner before they started to ask what was going on. I was at a loss as much as they were. I hadn't talked to Edward in biology yesterday so I wasn't sure what was going on.

As the day went however it was like everywhere I went I saw one of the Cullen's where ever I was at the time. At first I thought it was mere coincidence, but as the week carried on I realised that it wasn't. It was like they were keeping track of me or something. Alice had come to talk to me a few times; Jasper watching me, and when I caught him he'd smile in my directions. I had actually started a tally with the Cullen watch as I'd called it. But what seemed to shock the school population was that Edward was talking to me; not just sitting at the lab table in class but actually interacting with me. I didn't get it, was it normal for them to do this kind of thing. I didn't think it was but since I had always kept to myself before I couldn't be sure anymore. Jessica and her friend Lauran found it hilarious that while everyone seemed to want to gain the attention of the single Cullen, the one girl who didn't had caught the attention of the whole family. Angela would smile and after Tuesday she had like me just accepted that this weird behaviour.

But Charlie had started to watch me too. He would get come from work and wait until I had left for school before he'd head to bed, and would stumble down the stairs as I opened the door after school I was sure that he wasn't getting enough sleep that I was worried in case something would happen at work. When I asked him if it was fine he would blow my concern to the side and start to ask how my day was at school. At first e was worried about the Cullen kids watching me until he started to actually encourage me to talk to them to find out what was going on.

He did ask me about what happened in Phoenix that day but I still couldn't talk about it. It was something that I was sure I was going to be put in the loony bin if I told anyone what I had seen. I wasn't sure of it yet completely myself so how could I tell anyone what I had seen.

"Dad you home?" I called through the house after I had gotten home. I was so grateful that it was Friday night.

"In the kitchen Bells." He mumbled as I began to turn the corner.

He was sitting at the table on one of the miss-matched chairs. While nothing matched it suited both of us perfectly. His coffee was steaming as he rubbed his face with one hand and nursed the cup with the other. He looked exhausted.

"Dad, you should have stayed in bed. I'm fine honestly. I was actually going to leave you a note. Jessica and Angela are taking me to the movies in Port Angeles. We're meeting a few of the kids from school." Within seconds of those words leaving my mouth his head shot up.

"Who's going Bella?" I wasn't sure what he was trying to say. "Any boys that I should be worried about?" his eyes twinkling, and I knew he was joking around.

"Gah, dad no. None of the boys at school to be worried about." He chuckled and honestly I think he was relieved that I wasn't interested in the boys at school.

"What about the Cullen boys? I know one of them is single." He was pushing and while I wanted to play this was something I definitely wasn't going to be using to play with.

"Nope, Edward is not my type. He's too perfect. Something that perfect is too much drama and time consuming." We both laughed and relaxed as he finished his coffee as I started on dinner.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, talking about what each other had planned. I still had boxes to go through and put away so I knew I wasn't going to be leaving that house unless it was for food shopping. I had no clue how dad had survived all this time since he can't cook to save his life. I had to wonder where I got my abilities for cooking since neither of my parents had been able to cook to save their lives. Dad was due to head down to the reservation before work so he waited until Jessica and Angela turned up before leaving. Even Lauran was there coming so I knew I wasn't going to have to worry about being uncomfortable with someone hanging over me.

After assuring dad I'd call the station once I got home we left to enjoy some down time without any worries of homework or assignments. Just friends going out and to have some fun.

"So Bella, any guys at school you interested in?" Lauran asked once we were clear enough from the house.

"That's what Charlie asked me. But no, no-one had caught my attention. Their cute and al but just not my type." I shrugged my shoulders because really it wasn't a lie and I always found girl talk a little uncomfortable.

"Well we'll just have to see if we can find you one in Port Angeles." She laughed as we drove down the highway faster than the speed limit.

Sitting through a romantic comedy with three guys was not my idea of a boring time. They'd make jokes about the actor's lines and the cheesy plot. Being the single one in a group of couples was something I wasn't looking forward to, but they again kept me included in the group. I had to so much fun that none of us noticed the guys behind us until we walked out. Tall, pale and looking out of place in a romantic comedy without having at least on female with them was beyond unusual. I don' think any man would willingly sit through something like that without a girl to make it worth their time. It wasn't until one of them threw their arm over my shoulder did they really make their presence known.

"Now this guys is the kind of girl I'm looking for. You single sweetheart?" the guy asked me. I froze. No-one had done something like this to me since that night when Renee had died. He light brown/dark blonde hair was unkempt and while it may have suited Edward It definitely didn't suit this guy. His grey eyes were scanning my body not looking at my eyes. I felt uncomfortable and was beginning to wish had stayed home.

"No, my boyfriend is at home after getting into a fight at school. Sorry." I was amazed at how casual my voice seemed. I was anything but relaxed inside my head and stomach.

"Well then how about you and I go grab something to eat, ditch these guys and..." he started to say until he looked at my eyes. I should say stare at my eyes; like he was watching something before he slowly moved his arm from my shoulders.

"Sorry angel. Go home and enjoy the rest of your night with your friends." I didn't need telling twice as I hurried to catch up with the group.

Needless to say we called the night early and the girls dropped me off home. Keeping my word to Charlie I called the station and left a message with the deputy on duty to give to Charlie. I climbed up the stair and shrugged out of my t-shirt and jeans before throwing on my jammies and climbing into bed. It had been one weird week, now all I just wished for was to be lost in the crowd for a little while.

**A/N: Just a quick thank you for all those who have put this story on their fav lists and alerts. But I'm begging you please review and tell me what you like and what you don't like. Flames welcomed if you think something sucked. But I really need you to tell me what you think. I hate to beg but if I know you are enjoying this story it helps. I'm not saying that if you review I'll update faster or things like that because it's just not true. I don't keep to any schedule when it comes to updating. But I'd love to know what you like and whatnot with this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

We had seen the angel only two times since our meeting with Charlie, but we didn't chase it, rather we watched. We watched as it bent down towards a chipmunk, having survived whatever attack it endured, only to die painfully on its own hours later. We listened to her beautiful song as she once more spoke to your soul without words. Her hands slightly glowing with each tender touch towards the animal until she came to an end with that melody and the animal hightailed it out of view, but not before turning and acknowledging the angel that saved its life. Never once did we see her face, though we each desperately felt the compulsion to catch her just to see her face. But as she reached the same clearing each time she would once more take flight and head to wherever Bella's conscious was.

Bella and her angel had captivated each one of us, wolf, elder or imprint; we each wanted to meet this unusual girl. Shockingly it was Paul who viewed her to be beyond our world, that she would hold each of us, but none of us would reach her. After listening to Charlie that night he had changed, he was more in control of his emotions and could be found sitting at the cliffs just staring out at the waters. Only Sam knew what he was thinking about, but we all knew his story. Losing his sister had been the catalyst to his change; and it didn't take a genius to see where his thoughts were heading. What would have happened if Bella and her mother were still around to save her? The anger he constantly felt at not being able to save his sister was being used to push his resolve to save the angel from these Voltori leaders. He had lost himself to a degree with the death of his sister; now he had a reason, a physical incarnation that needed protection and he was damn sure he would do whatever was needed to save the girl if need be.

The second change we had faced was the meeting with the Cullen's in no-man's land. Charlie had spoken to the alpha vamp and it seemed they had wanted to talk to us about the whole situation. Rules had been put in place thousands of years before concerning the eternal innocent. That alone had us all in fear of Bella's safety.

_We had all met up at the field between both sides of the border. The Cullen's it seemed had been waiting for our arrival. Such a large coven or family; whatever they wanted to think about it; with three females and four males. The women standing behind the men, almost in a protective manner. _

"_Thank you for meeting us here. It seems we have something's to discuss." The elder blonde male spoke from his position at the head of the group. _

"_Carlisle they don't trust us." The one known as Edward quietly spoke. Stories of his elusive behaviour towards women had reached our ears down here on the res._

"_We want to keep the angel safe but there are things you should know. The rulers of our world will undoubtedly want to capture the girl. We will be risking our lives to keep her safe, but you should know that if she is found it will mean a fight. Are you willing to put aside our differences to save this girl?" _

_Again I was shocked to hear this was something they were willing to risk their lives. Had this Bella already had some influence or been in some danger since she arrived in Forks? _

"_Of course we wish to save her wolf, something that pure shouldn't be used as a tool for evil." Edward's words rang out through the field. It clicked mind reader. He was able to read our thoughts without permission or it seemed choice. _

"_You are correct young wolf." He replied to my thoughts. If I were human right now my eyes would bulge out. I was sure of it. What else could they do?_

"_Seth quiet." Sam ordered before he turned and entered the trees. Within seconds we all felt the change around us as we lost the voice and presence of our alpha's thoughts in our collective head. _

"_What do you propose? The treaty still stands as is. We cannot change it and we will not allow for more to be turned." Sam's stance was that of a leader. Legs shoulder length apart, arms crossed in front and head held high. _

"_If it comes to a fight before the girl's birthday allow us to call friends. The Voltori are a large coven and with many gifted beings in their numbers. Allow us to call our friends, those we trust and if the consent to helping us then more the better. However it also means that you would need to allow human drinking vampires near the town." I listened to the alpha vamp explained, as the growls from my pack brother tore through the field. No-one was happy about that little piece of information._

"_Please, they will not hunt in the area, and only hunt the vilest of humans. The rapist, thugs, and murderers." He continued. While it was sickening to listen as they described the feeding instincts of their friends I had to know what would happen. Would Sam and the council allow for the temporary change in the treaty?_

"_I don't care. If it saves the angel then we should do it. That kind of power should never be used by those who don't understand it." Paul's voice was crystal clear. He would fight with the vampires if it allowed the girl to live. _

"_He's not alone." Jake and Leah whispered. And I knew beyond a doubt that we all felt the same way. If it comes to watching these lee... vampires remove some of the scum from the world then so be it. _

"_Go talk to your elders, if they agree call us. We will send out the message that we may need help to protect purity." Carlisle finished before he turned to leave. The caramel haired female left with him_

"_Bella is safe at school and on our lands. There is someone watching her at all times. My sister and I have transferred into her classes. But she will be visiting the beach this weekend with her friends. It will give you a chance to meet her girl herself." Edward finished, nodding his head before he too left the field. The rest following mere seconds later._

As it turned out we would be a larger number by the time the weekend had rolled around. The twins had phased at the beginning of the week. Neither of the two had really set it off, but rather the fever had run its course; and we now had two more wolves within our numbers. It was their age that shocked us. While they were both juniors at school they were only 13. The youngest to phase in the history of our tribe. Yet they seemed to be easy going guys. Almost the exact opposite of Paul. Giving them a rundown of what it is to be a werewolf, and the situation with the angel. Needless to say they were beyond interested in what was going on, but they were able to control their emotions faster than any of us before. Maybe it had to do with the whole hitting puberty thing.

"Let's get this show on the road." Jared called as he swept Kim up in his arms.

It was time to head down to the beach and meet the angel. It was going to be one interesting introduction. It's not like we can just walk up to her and out ourselves about being wolves or that she was an angel. From what Charlie had hinted about the girl really didn't know about her true worth. It was mind boggling that someone who had something like this inside them and they didn't know what they were meant for. As we packed up the two trucks with everything we needed, and extra food in case the Forks kids joined our group we headed down towards first beach to meet the girl of the hour.

It didn't take long, especially with the imprints driving while the rest of us ran through the trees out of everyone's sight. It would have caused quite a scene if the 10 of us were busted running at speeds we were sure would cause the fastest man on earth to shake in fear of his record breaking, let alone that we were all extremely build and our height alone gave us enough ammunition to strike fear in most people. Though I seriously think that it's the imprints that are scarier, especially Emily when she get going on something that should have been done but hadn't. I've been on the wrong end of her wrath, not something you want to face I can tell you that.

We saw the group of kids sitting around the large fire pit, a roaring fire lit, while half the logs were empty. You would think that since it was such a small group there wouldn't be that many cars sitting in the parking lot. As the imprints and Leah started to get settled us guys with the exception of Rich started a game of ball. It was the perfect ploy, well really the only thing we could think of that would entice the other group to join. We weren't disappointed either; within 10 minutes the a few o the guys had asked to join the game, with half of their party of searching the rock pools on the other side of the cliffs they were bored out of their brains listening to the mindless chatter of fashion and make-up. I couldn't help but take pity on them; I had listened to that shit for years before Leah moved out to be with Rich. I was just glad she never brought that stuff up with the pack mind and all.

As the game continued we watched as the girls went to talk to the few that had obviously stayed behind, it was once more a good opportunity to get to meet the Bella. I watched as Emily looked towards Sam and shook her head. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had set that up. If Bella was there we were going to take a break; if not we'd keep going until the boys from their group would call it. The game continued until the sound of voices started to slowly get louder; bringing the game to a close. It would seem that the group had returned from their hike through the forest, and join their friends.

The week had passed in a blur, everyone had settled down; the shiny new toy lost its charm to an extent and life as they knew it returned back to normal. Wish I could say the same for myself. I'd woken up a few times feeling like I had been sacked by half the football team a few times; every time I'd just get to the point where the ache had become bearable it would start right back up. Charlie had began to become more of a permanent fixture around the house, no longer living like I had a guest that never left but that I shared the house with my father. I still caught myself calling him Charlie but it had somewhat diminished over time. Every time I would catch myself and correct the slip I'd see the biggest smile cross his face that made it worth it. While I had lost my mum and step father; Renee's death still hurt him just as much. Even the Cullen's had taken a slightly less creepy residence in my life, rather than seeing one of them walking around the corridors of the school watching me; Alice and Edward had been able to swap into all my classes. If it wasn't one it was the other. They wouldn't watch me as much as they used to, but I still found the three older ones lurking around the corridors every now and then. Okay so maybe it wasn't slightly less creepy after all. But I was able to get used to it.

Jessica and Angela had told absolutely everyone about the incident with the guy at the movies on Friday night, and had broken it down to so many different factors that none of us could make head or tails of why he changed his way. Apparently he was known around Port Angeles as a huge jerk that would play you until he got what he wanted. Never backing down once he set his sights on someone that was it; this Riley guy seemed to not know the meaning of no. The way I saw it, I reminded him of his sister or some female family member that he just couldn't go any further and let the issue drop. Whatever it was I couldn't feel bad about it. Mike had wanted to go looking for the guy, but it was all for show, which Jessica had eaten it up. I'd gone from the new toy to the kid that needed to be handled with bubble wrapped gloves encase the normal gloves hurt me. Sort of how Phil used to treat me until mum stepped in and got him to realise I wasn't going to break if he hugged me.

"Dad, we're heading out. I'll call when I get home." I called through the house.

Charlie was on evening shift once more since they were one down this week with the flu going around. Jessica and Ange were waiting for me at my truck, since it was better to take my car down with the amount of food we needed for the group in general. Lauran, Mike and Tyler were already there setting the fire up while Eric and a few others were meeting us there a little later. I had wondered why the Cullen's weren't going to be there, well it was more like if I was going to be able to head out without being supervised. I wasn't sure if I actually understood the strange looks they were throwing at one another but it would seem that for some reason or another they just didn't head down to the beach. If anyone needed to gain some colour on their skin it was the Cullen's; they were whiter than I was.

"Take care and be careful. No wondering around the forest and back by curfew." He called before sticking his head around the corner of the hall.

The drive down to the beach tool over 20 minutes since somehow we got lost along the way. Apparently I took the wrong path and we ended up at some dead end which led to all different paths through the forest. We were greeted with the site of one massive fire, the flames dancing with strange blue-ish colours that I'd only ever seen in science when someone was playing with the Bunsen burner. I was mesmerized with the colour that I didn't really pay attention to what people were saying. Well until Mike helped me back to my feet when after tripping on a small branch that was apparently obvious to everyone else but the new girl. I felt the blush creep across my cheeks as we all laughed at my date with the ground.

"Come one Bella, it's not like you don't know the ground intimately." Mike joked as we laughed at my lack of coordination.

I'd learnt that the ground and I were great friends from a young age, and that while it looked like people were making fun of me that it shouldn't be something to get too upset about. If I was hurt then yeah I'd probably be peeved at the jokes but when they're just laughing at something that is so common its just roles off my back.

We sat around the fire talking about the most common things like school, homework, hating teachers who gave homework on weekends. Normal high school dramas. None of us had approached the whole Cullen's changing their attitude towards other students; it had been dissected so many times that it just became old news fast.

"Bella, I guess you've never seen a fire like this one?" Tyler asked as he joined me on the log I had found myself watching the blue flames dance, it was almost hypnotising the patterns I could find in their movements.

"Um, no. Can't say I have. It's amazing though." I answered looking at him, before turning back to the flames as I made out two wolves looking fierce but protective at the same time.

"If the flames have you addicted how about we grab some of the others and we'll show you the rock pools?" he was so genuine and I could see how he was trying to make it so I wasn't left out on anything that was going on with the group. I'd made some really great friends since I moved here. I had actually found myself thinking less about what happened in Phoenix and simply enjoying my time with everyone. But when I realised that I'd been thinking less of mum and Phil I would start to feel guilty. How can someone seem to change so much in such a little time. Actually seeing your mother's death isn't something you should be able to more on afterwards without it having some sort of effect.

"What do you say Bella?" Tyler brought me back from those thoughts that I'd been hiding from since I had unpacked a few weeks ago.

"Let's do it." I smiled as he helped me back to my feet.

We walked around the group, amazed that there was so many of us here; it was almost like the entire class was down at the beach. More than half had decided that they wanted to go exploring, with Tyler and Eric playing the hero with comments about staying close so I don't break anything. I couldn't help but role my eyes at their antics; not because they were rude or funny, but because it was probably something I would actually need while on the little expedition.

Angela had looped her arm through mine as we began our way towards the path through the trees. We had barely stepped into the greenery when I felt something. It was almost like I was home, that I belonged in the forest. Relaxed and simply enjoying the feeling completely we slowly made our way towards the rock pools on the other side of the cliff. It had taken us a good half hour before we had reached the little enclave hiding all the miniature ocean views. They were breath-taking. People had broken up into little groups at different pools examining what was in each little formation. From coral and sea urchins, to fish and ells swimming waiting for the tide to come in so they could go back out into the ocean.

I found a small pool that looked amazing, it was small enough that none of the others paid much attention to it but within its waters there were some amazing sites. The colours that were found in the water looked like they didn't belong but at the same time they were magical all the same. The small fish hiding in among the rocks, while a small ell swum around trying to find more room to explore. I was so lost in the little world at my feet I didn't hear Tyler call my name or that I was leaning forward so far that I would have lost my balance and became sopping wet if; for some miraculous reason I had a fit of race and poise. Apparently I had lent to far forward and began to slip toward the pools water. But rather than meet some the water I seemed to find some little dance within my escape to stay dry.

"Wow, this is something different; I've never seen it look like that." Angela whispered as she came to join me, and to make sure I hadn't hurt myself.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen coral that colour, it's almost like that shiny white paper you see before you print your pictures out. You know what I mean." Another girl whispered on the other side of me. I felt bad that after being part of the group for nearly three weeks I still didn't know everyone's name off the top of my head.

"And look at the fish, its gold, not yellow. But gold." Ange continued after our little friend, I think her name was Sarah had finished her examination.

"Bella are you crying?" Ange asked after everyone had moved on.

Touching my cheek I hadn't realised that I had been crying; I'd been lost in my thoughts about how much Renee would have loved to see something like this. She'd be jumping up and down like a school girl being asked out by her crush.

"I'm okay Ange. Promise." I smiled as she watched me pull myself together. She reluctantly nodded her head and let it go.

Something that I was glad she did, and that Jessica had decided to stay back with Mike at the camp. As much as I'd come to love Jessica her need to know everything would make me feel uncomfortable. As far as everyone knew I had seen the bodies of my mum and her husband, not actually been there when the death happened. We eventually moved from the rock pool to the next one, just watching the marine life go about their business like they didn't have creatures thousands of times their height standing over watching them. I had to wonder about angels and god. Was it like that for those up there, standing there looking over us yet we were oblivious to their stare?

"Hey we should head back to the beach." Tyler called from behind Angela and I; gaining everyone's attention. Agreeing to the idea we all made our way towards the fire where I was going to warm up. I may have gotten used to the weather, but the cold winds coming from the ocean still cut me to the bone.

We were joking around; well the guys were, while Ange and I along with some of the other girls talked about the different little worlds we saw. We all agreed that the one holding the golden fish was our favourite well until once more my butt made contact with the hard ground. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry; it both hurt and was funny as anything. Choosing a mixture between both, I had begun to laugh while tears ran down my cheeks.

"Oh my god; Bella are you okay?" Tyler asked as he chuckled at my current situation. I was laughing too hard to actually respond with words, so I just nodded my head and held out my hand for him to help me up.

"You know maybe we should get you a companion animal, you know those dogs that help you stay on your feet and not your ass." Eric laughed before snorting. That was it, we all broke out once more laughing at the whole situation.

We broke through the tree line only to see our group grow in size with what I could only assume were the Quileute kids. Their tanned skin was absolutely beautiful. And they seemed so comfortable with just being, that nothing was going to come out of the shadows and wake them during the night; scaring them with visions that belonged in horror movies and not reality.

"Come on, let's get back to Jessica, she's gonna flip when she hears about the gold fish." Ange called; breaking me out of my trance.

I smiled and looped my arm around Angela's shoulders as we made our way towards the large group. While it was obvious that they were enjoying themselves I couldn't shake this feeling that I had known them before. As we reached Jessica, I saw that Lauran had turned up. I couldn't help but smile at her; she seemed so relaxed and different from what everyone had told me about her previously. I just couldn't see a spiteful girl in her. Possibly one that was hiding, but not naturally spiteful.

"Bella, look at you, I was sure you'd come back soaked once Jess told me where Tyler and the rest had taken you." She called over the heads of the group around her.

"Nah she stayed dry, met the ground a couple of times but saved herself from meeting a watery seat." Tyler answered for me as he swept her up in her arms.

It didn't get past me that the girls from the tribe sat up a little straighter once they saw us come through the trees, or that they seemed to smile when Lauran called out my name. I had to wonder if they had known my dad, but then again Forks and La Push were a small community; and the fact that Charlie had grown up around here and known the elders of the tribe I was pretty sure that some of these kids would have heard from him that I was now living with him.

"Bella come meet some of the girls from the tribe. Emily, Kim, Leah and little Clare. This is Bella Swan; Chief Swan's daughter." Jess made the introductions since Lauran's mouth seemed to be a little preoccupied. I nodded at each of the girls names before sitting down with Ange and Ben and lost myself once more in the flames once more.

I must have zoned out after a while as I didn't notice Ange and Ben leave or the girl named Emily had joined me. "That's a beautiful melody. Who taught you that?" she whispered.

My Mum, she used to sing it all the time when I was little." I smiled at the memories that began to flow through my head. From watching the rare storm role over our home; to the time when she got locked INSIDE the house, I kid you not.

"So why don't you come and meet the rest of the group. Promise to make sure they behave. They may be guys but I can handle them." She had this crazy smirk on her face, I had no doubt she could handle the large guys that had joined our little group.

I hadn't noticed that everyone was now sitting down around the fire, but it was something that I'd found myself doing a lot since I moved in with Charlie. If zoning out was an Olympic sport I'm sure I would be in metal contention.

"So this tall guy here is Sam, my fiancée; then you have Jacob Black over there acting like he never gets fed..."- the guy had the decency to look like he was slightly ashamed, I had to laugh. If he was hungry then he should eat. –"Then you have Jared who's dating Kim; and Quil who's Clare's big brother of sorts..." –I smiled at the whole idea of this big kid/guy whichever looking after the little girl; she was lucky to have someone to care for her like that. I'd always wanted a big brother, never a younger sibling. –"Then you have Paul, Embroy, Brady and Colin; their like the practical jokers of the group. Finally you have Seth, Leah's little brother. Well he's like everyone's little brother except for Colin and Brady. Those two are younger than he is. Something he's happy about."

I smiled as I took in each face and the name that went with it. They all seemed like really relaxed people. But as I looked towards Seth, I felt something different, a shiver of sorts ran through my body, and I could have sworn that I had glowed slightly. But it had to be a trick with the light. The sun was just setting, mixed with the strange colour of the fire and my natural pale skin it had to be just an illusion or something. We sat around the fire just talking about what it was like, the Quileute kids telling me some of the stories that they had about Charlie and some of the things he got up to around the reservation. It seemed that they thought of him as family of sorts. Something I was secretly happy for; I had always worried that he was lonely living in Forks by himself but if her was that linked to the tribe here then I knew he was fine after all.

After packing up just on midnight, Ange and I headed towards my truck. Jessica and Lauran were getting a lift with Tyler and Mike, which made it simple for Ange to agree to stay at my place for the night. I didn't want her driving home this late at night, we may be in a small town but it's still better to be safe. We said our goodbyes to everyone and promised to call Jessica and Lauran in the morning, while Emily and the girls had practically begged for us to come down again sometime during the weekend to talk more. Paul, Jake and Seth walked us back to the car and watched as we drove away. I couldn't help but wonder why they were smiling like something big had just happened; but I also couldn't understand why I felt like something was better in me; my memories of mum and Phil still hurt but it wasn't the same as it was when we were at the rock pools. Something in me had changed and I wasn't sure if I liked this feeling or not.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go boys it seems we have some information to give the elders." Sam called after an hour had passed since Bella and her friend Angela had left. The smile on his face as well as that of my sisters didn't bode well in my book.

"Just remember PDA's are not something you like little wolf." Paul called from his seat on the log, though if you didn't know better you would have thought it was him that imprinted on Bella instead of me.

We had waited until she had called to let her friends know she and the other girl had made it safely home before we started to leave from the impromptu bon fire. I had fought the smile that had been creeping up on my face the entire time, not only that I had also realised who she was. She was the one from my dream from a few weeks ago, the same night that Jake had met her. But I wasn't going to be telling anyone about that, well maybe the elders but the pack sure wasn't going to be finding out about the strange and personal dream our angel had stared in without even knowing she was so important to me.

"Where's your head at Seth, I thought imprinted wolves were meant to be some sap induced puddle of goo from what I've seen in the other's minds. But you seem to be unaffected." Brady asked, and thinking about it he was right.

I hadn't turned into some sap induced puddle of goo; really I hadn't changed in the slightest. I felt the pull, I felt the need to protect her; and I had definitely noticed the changes in my head and heart. But what I didn't get, and what it seemed Brady had picked up on was that while the others would whimper and cater to their imprint's need; and that they felt that they can't be separated from their imprint. I felt as if I had just said goodnight from a first date and needed to let things fall where they may. Maybe it had to do with her being an angel or something. I did have to wonder if she felt anything different.

"Billy you still awake?" Sam called as he made his way through the door after Jake.

The snort from the lounge room gave us his answer; he wasn't before but now he is. I saw from the corner of my eye as Emily rolled her eyes at Sam's comments. It was after midnight and Billy was old. Of course he was asleep. And while I know it's gonna be somewhat interesting trying to understand the whole imprinting on an angel, it could have waited until the morning once Billy had woken up.

"Come in boys, ladies what brings you all here at this time of the night? Thought you would all still be down at the beach talking to Bella?" his voice filled with sleep. Kim had made her way towards the kitchen to make some coffee or something for Billy. While the rest of us got comfortable on the chairs and floor, Sam would constantly cast smug ass looks my way. I knew what he was doing, but I was thinking about other things. Admittedly they were about Bella; but it was more about what she had gone through, and why my reaction to imprinting was so different to everyone else's. I wasn't sure if I was really happy about having such a different reaction from everyone else. Imprinting was hard enough to understand to begin with, but going against everything that we knew about it was downright confusing.

"Well since the boy's head is obviously somewhere else. We have another imprint." Sam was enjoying the whole thing just a little too much. I didn't really give him that much shit about imprinting; it was more Leah that got the brunt from me.

"Really? So why isn't she here? I thought he'd be where ever she was?" Billy asked as he looked around the room, I guess he was looking for another love sick puppy, pun intended.

"Seth you want to answer this?" Leah smirked at me, and Rich just outright laughed at my reaction. I was too far into my own thoughts to pay attention to what was going on around me.

"Sure, I imprinted on Bella. As for why she's not here, well you'd have to ask her that." I looked straight into his eyes, I wasn't ashamed about the imprint, but there were so many questions floating around my head I just didn't understand.

I guess my reaction or my response wasn't what everyone was expecting, but really Paul didn't need to whack me up the back of my head. I wasn't being disrespectful to Billy, and I sure as hell wasn't trying to deny the imprint, it's just that I really didn't understand it myself, so why try and be the mushy goo pile that everyone else was.

"Interesting... so did you learn anything from the meeting?" Billy asked; and I was thankful that he left it at that. I was going to be talking to the elders and now I guess Charlie about what happens next. I mean Charlie's the only one that had any information about what happens with an angel. Just hope he won't be pissed that his daughter's life was now here in La Push.

"That song; it was the same each time we had seen her in the forest. I didn't think she would know the tune when she was Bella. I thought it was just the angel that would know that tune." Jake murmured aloud, it was a good thing he was sitting next to Billy because I was sure otherwise he wouldn't have heard a thing.

"Did anything happen while she was singing?" He asked the group in general, only to be met with a room full of shaking heads. Honestly I was lost in the song so I had no clue if something happened at all.

We sat there for a while just trying to understand what it meant for the angel... Bella; to be my imprint. Other than just me, Brady and possibly Billy I don't think anyone had realised that I hadn't acted like the rest of the imprinted wolves. Sure she was rapidly becoming more than just the angel in my head and I admit I felt the pull in my chest that she wasn't here. But I didn't have the all powerful love and awe feeling that the rest of them did. Why was it so different? Was she needing a friend more than anything or was that all she would ever want from me? And what does this mean once these Voltori leeches turn up? If they are able to turn her would that mean I'd die? We knew that if the imprint was in pain then the wolf was too, we didn't want to risk that link any further than it had already been tested.

"Um, I think I better head home. Pretty sure that mum and dad would want to hear this from me before anyone else." I told the group before turning towards the door. I heard a few grunts and Emily's soft goodbye. I was just out the door when Sam called out that me and Paul were on patrol tonight. He'd given me half an hour to get home and tell my parents what had happened. I ran towards my house, not knowing whether they'd still be awake. I knew that they were desperate for news about Bella and what it meant for the pack and our tribe. However I wasn't sure how they'd take me imprinting. Let alone it being on the angel we were all trying to figure out.

I was so lost in trying to understand what this meant for me and the rest that I hadn't even realised that I was home until I practically ran through the front door. Yeah if I actually did that again I'm sure I'd get my ass kicked. Probably from Sam since my folks couldn't really do anything to physically hurt me. "So how'd the meet and greet go?" mum asked as I sat on the lounge. Well I guess it would be better telling them now then letting them wait until the morning.

"Great, I imprinted." I couldn't help the smile that was creeping onto my face. I may not be head over heels in love with her, but I still felt pretty good all the same.

"That's great son, who's the lucky girl? And how'd you all get along with Bella?" dad asked from his recliner. I saw the little tell that while mum was all for information about how things went on with Bella, that she was more taken with the idea her youngest had imprinted so soon after Leah had.

"Things went great with Bella. Well better than great. I ah... I imprinted on Bella actually. So um yeah..." I stumbled over my words. Paul was going to have a field day with this. I knew it.

They sat there in silence, if you could break your parents; I was seeing the result of it. Neither one had said a word and both looked like they had stopped breathing. I'd have been worried if I wasn't able to hear their shallow breaths, or their heart beats. We sat there in silence, wondering what was going to come out of their mouths, let alone if they were going to snap out of it before I had to leave for patrol tonight. I wanted to know why I was different than the other imprinted wolves. We were both 17 years old, so a relationship kind of love should have pulled us together; it's what had happened with Sam and Jared when they first imprinted.

"So you imprinted on Bell, the angel or Bella the girl?" mum asked once she had finally rejoined the land of the living. A small smile playing on her lips.

"Aren't they the same thing? I mean the angel is part of Bella so shouldn't the pull before both parts of her. Like how both me and the wolf inside me feel the pull towards her?"I ran my hands through my head, is there a difference to Bella the girl, and Bella the angel? Damn the more I thought about it the more it confused me.

"I'm not sure, maybe. It may be just her as a human girl, until she is together with the angel, or it would be that it's both. We won't know until you come face to face with her as an angel before we can say for sure." Mum said. I looked over at my dad and he was lost in his thoughts. This was so confusing.

Before either of them could question me any further the howl that was echoed through the trees shook me to the core. It wasn't just Paul calling for me to hurry my ass up; no this was something more. It meant that the angel was once more wondering the forest and that it was time to get going. I shot out the back door not looking at the expressions on my parents faces. I didn't have the time; I honestly wanted to test the whole theory that mum had brought up.

"Move it angel boy" Leah called as soon as my paws hit the ground running. I saw the image of the angel, for once she wasn't moving, and she was waiting for us to get to her.

"No shit boys now move your ass." Sam didn't need to tell any of us twice, the alpha tone said it all. We ran towards a clearing that looked dangerously close to the border between the tribe lands and the Cullen land. I could only imagine why she was there, and I quickly understood why the command was thrown to us all.

It took a few minutes to reach the clearing, where the Cullen's were standing, just watching the angels moves as she sat high above them swaying in the breeze like she was a leaf or something. It would be funny that they were mimicking her movements if she wasn't my imprint and they could change her if they got too close with those teeth of theirs.

"We told you we won't hurt her." Edward murmured to my thoughts. Honestly I didn't care if they promised it was something inside of me that was so protective, imprinting just amped it up.

"Good you're all here. I need to make this fast. We'll wake up soon and it's going to be painful for me, or her. I'm not sure what it is." The angel mused. "They know she's... we're alive; and that we're here in America. It seems those that killed her... our mother went to the Voltori for some reason. But Aro... Marcus... Ciaus... know that we exist. That we share the same body but we are not joined yet. He's sent out a search party. She's in danger."

The night at the beach was different. But the wakeup call in the morning not so much. Once more I was sore from head to toe, and nothing I did would take that pain away. It was so painful that Ange had to get her father to come pick her up. Dad hadn't been home since he left late last night. I'll be glad once he's off the night shift, he'll be able to sleep better. I swear I can feel him as he drives by every night to make sure that everything is fine in the house and I'm safe. Only then he'll probably hear me during the night. The memories are easily forgettable while I'm awake, but when I'm asleep than its fair game. And then he'll want to talk, or have me talk to someone about that night. God I can't even say what happened. Well in my head its fine but when people want to talk about it my mouth feels like it's full with cotton or something.

"Bella are you okay, Minister Webber called and said you weren't feeling well." Dad called through the door. I groaned, I really didn't want him to see me like this but I had no energy to fake being fine right now.

"Bella, don't shot me but you look terrible. I really think maybe you should go see the doctor or let me at least have one come see you." By the look on his face he was sugar coating exactly how bad I felt. He pulled the old hand on the forehead move out to see if I had a fever, if it wasn't for how I felt; I'd probably be laughing about it. But I wasn't and maybe it was time to let a professional check me out. But there was no way I was going to be able to get down those stairs and he definitely wasn't going to carry me out of the house.

"Okay dad, call them out." I mumbled before I fell asleep once more.

When I woke up again I still felt like I'd been ten rounds with a boxer, and didn't even raise my hands to defend myself. It was so painful that I couldn't even stop the tears from falling down my face. But I could hold the sobs that were threatening to escape in. I laid there staring out the window at the now ever present clouded skyline. Sometimes I really missed the sun of Phoenix. Since it hurt to move I played the game that mum and I always did when Phil was on the road during the school year. I'm sure everyone's done it, making pictures out of the clouds floating past. I'd already been able to morph some clouds to represent different animals, a car, and even thought I saw dad in one of them.

The knock at the door brought me back once more to the pain and the situation at hand. "Hey Kiddo; you up for this?" dad asked through the little gap between the door and frame. I nodded my head but winced at the pain it brought to the forefront of my mind.

"Bella this is Dr Cullen, his kids go to school with you..." I smiled to let him know that I understood what was going on, and that yeah I kinda figured out that the Cullen kids were his family. I doubt that there'd be two Cullen families in this small town. Though then again with suck a small population and that some families stay in the same small town for generations I could be wrong; but I highly doubt that in this case.

"Okay Bella I'm just going to check you out, and we'll go from there. Hopefully this isn't something serious." Dr Cullen smiled as he began to check my pulse and blood pressure. It hurt like anything but if it would give me a reason why I was in so much pain right now then I'd gladly take the slightly more painful discomfort.

"When did this all start to hurt... the first time not today?" I guess my thought were all over my face.

"Um, I think it was about the first week I moved here. I thought it was my body not agreeing with the change of weather..." I mumbled; I didn't want to hurt dad or anything. It's just that I know the kind of thing that he'd say and think. I wasn't regretting moving back here. In reality I was thinking about coming here before everything happened; but it just didn't work out that way.

"Charlie, is it okay if I take some blood samples to check make sure it's nothing too serious." He asked, and really why was he asking dad anyway. It was me he wanted to turn into a human pin cushion.

The grunt from my father told me plainly he didn't like the idea of my blood leaving my body wither. I wasn't too thrilled about it. I always had a bad relationship with blood. Whether it was mine of someone else's. I'd meet the floor hard and not in a pleasant way. I turned my head once I saw the point of the needle, no way was I going to look at that tiny little metal piece of pain inducing equipment. I yelped as the sharp prick went into my skin, and heard the howl of some animal in the woods behind our house. It was like it was feeling my discomfort or something.

"One more sample Bella and then it's done." The doctor murmured in his best bed side manner. Or at least I hope it was. I wasn't going to look to check it out.

I cringed as the needle left my arm, both to my great happiness and the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I slowly fell asleep once more after Dr Cullen told me I was to stay in bed for a few days until I started to feel better. One of his kids were going to bring me my homework assignments to do while I was on bed rest. I would have protested at the idea but I had a feeling it would have fallen on deaf ears.

"_Bella go to the room and get my purse out of my draw for me please." my mum asked me as she opened the door. I knew it wasn't some door-to-door donation of sales person. It was a signal that she and Phil had decided to set up if something was ever to happen while Phil wasn't home at the time. It meant that I was to go into the safe room that mum had built in the house when we were younger. She'd always think that someone was going to hurt us before Phil came into our lives. And as her only way to protect me from any danger she'd gone out and had one built. She even had one of her friends come over and do something's to it to make it safe from anything. The entrance was through her room but only if you hit a button at the back of her dresser._

_I quickly glanced at the door and saw this beautiful red-headed woman surrounded by two men. Both were quite good looking and if they'd take better care of themselves I was sure that they'd grace the cover of any magazine. I nodded my head towards her and made my way towards through the hall and closed her door. I knew that something was going to happen, and that my mum wasn't going to come into the safe room with me. Why she would face those people on her own was beyond me. Opening the draw in question I felt the single tear make its way towards the ground as I pressed the button and made my way towards the hidden door at the back of her closet. _

_As the door closed behind me I heard the rumble of Phil's truck, the same I had but with slight modifications. Boys and their toys; they never grow up I thought. "Renee what's going on, who are these lovely people?" he asked. Another coded comment about what was going on. I felt like I belonged in some spy movie when they spoke like this. Not as high tech as James Bond but maybe Spy Kids or something like that. I mean whose parent's talked in code and had a secret safe room? Apparently mine did._

_I didn't hear the response that mum had made, I only heard the cry from my mother's lips when they began to hurt Phil. I was so tempted to watch what was going on through the CCTV screening but I knew I'd never be able to sleep again if they were hurting either of them._

"_Come out come out where ever you are?" the voice cooed through the speaker in the living room. "I want to play with the angel." It continued to taunt my mum and Phil. He may not be blood related but he was a really good man and helped my mum understand that kitchens were not friends of hers._

I woke up covered in sweat, feeling like I wanted to vomit. I'd never been that far into the memory of that night, I'd always been able to stop before I'd heard the taunting; knowing what was about to happen came in handy some times. Gasping for breath I s wanted to get to the bathroom, but I knew I wasn't going to make it if I didn't move soon. Pain be damned I was not going to throw up all over my bedroom floor.

The slamming of my door must have told whoever was down stairs with dad that I was up and moving. I really didn't care who it was but it was something that I just wasn't going to let people see. No-one needed to see the sight of me and the toilet getting acquainted any time soon. Ignoring the banging and calls for me to open the door until I was somewhat coherent to talk to people I scrubbed my teeth and washed my mouth out a few times to feel less disgusting.

"It's unlocked..." I mumbled as I sank down towards the ground, my energy spent on my mad dash towards the bathroom. I didn't even have the energy to look at who it was that was standing behind dad. I did however feel the strong arms of someone lift me and return me to my bed. I felt safe and warm, the ache in my bones slightly diminishing as I sank into their embrace.

"Shh Angel... rest now. We can talk later." The soft voice whispered in my ear, and I listened to them; closing my eyes and revelling in the darkness once more. No more memories seeping their way into my head to scare me and torment me. Only a dreamless and restful sleep.

I woke up for the umpteenth time in the last 24 hours; and while I still felt like I'd be run over with a road train I wasn't as bad as I was before. Hopefully it would pass soon; whatever was causing this pain had to be for something right? Snuggling into the warm arms wrapped around me was comforting in the best sense... well that was until I realised I was snuggling into a pair of arms that had been wrapped around me for a long period of time.

"You feeling any better?" the gentle voice asked in my ear. I wanted so desperately to turn around and see who it was holding me. I was cursing myself if it was Mike or one of the guys from school. It would take the whole stalking thing to a new and completely illogical high. Sensing my need the arms relaxed somewhat allowing me to turn and face the body lying beside me. Tall, tanned, muscular chest met my eyes first. Not sure if it was because of the height difference or my eyes subconsciously went that way; wither way I wasn't going to ignore the sight in front of me. Slowly my eyes travelled up to the face that belonged with the chest I'd momentarily lost myself in.

Soft yet strong angular jaw, lips that looked too sinful to be allowed not to be kissed, and those eyes. Those eye that had haunted yet mesmerized her from a dream her first night of being here in Forks. I gasped as I realised that he was the man of my dreams; literally. The physical being in front of me was more than what my dreams were. I watched as his brows began to knit together, I wanted to reach up and run my finger between them to relax him. But I wasn't sure if my energy levels were going to be strong enough to last that.

"Bella..." he whispered.

"Seth..." I whispered back just as reverently he did my name. His brows slowly relaxing I snuggled into his chest feeling comfort and piece that I hadn't felt for the last few weeks. "Thank you for staying." I mumbled, but he understood. He placed a gentle kiss on top of my head.

"Get some rest... I'll be here when you wake again. When you're able to talk." he gently stroked my hair as I became comfortable once more. And while it took me some time to fall once more to sleep I eventually fell asleep in the arms of a strange man and for some unknown reason I felt fine with that.

**A/N: Please Read and Review. I hate to ask, but it helps to know what you truly think about my writings. Regardless if you love it hate it wish it was something more please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

The following week since Bella's angel persona sort us out had past and yet we still had no clue what to do. The little pixel vamp; Alice couldn't see much apparently because she was never a shape shifter or being an angel. The little comment from the emo vamp about her being an angel to him was something I never want to hear again. I'd spent the first day afterwards with Bella in my arms as Sam gave him a rundown of what had gone on. Charlie was somewhat shocked that I'd imprinted, but he too noticed that the imprint wasn't the usual. I wasn't all big bad wolf when others came near her; nor was I the little shadow that wouldn't leave her alone.

What did upset him though was finding out it was because of the angel's presence that she was constantly in pain after the emergence of the angel. She slept for nearly the whole day and the majority of the night; Charlie gave me my marching orders around 10:00pm but I was told that I'd be only able to see her after school. Really I understood; he'd only just gotten his daughter back after god knows how long and now I'd claimed her as mine. Yeah that would be a bitch if ever I saw it.

Patrols were still the same, but I seemed to be the latest amusement between the pack. Paul found it weird as shit but thankful at the same time that I wasn't all puddle of gloop. Embroy and Brady were trying to pick through my head; wondering how I was so normal yet still being one of the imprinted wolves... something about not wanting to be a Sam or Jared when and if they ever imprinted. Jake and Leah went all this is what you do, and sex talk on me; yeah that wasn't fun. As it was we had each unfortunately caught a glimpse of Sam, Jared and Leah's se lives. When I had first seen Sam's head I couldn't look poor Emily in the eye. She thought she had done something to make me not want to look at. Honestly all I wanted was to bleach my brain and call it a day when it happened. Jared was the same; but Leah well I was and will be forever scared about seeing my sister's love life.

"Hey little wolf, Charlie called, something to do with needing to talk to you." Paul called breaking me from my inner thoughts. Something I was glad about because somehow I started to freak myself out with images of my sister and her sex life. Yeah something I really needed to cut out real fast.

Rather than finding someone to drive me to the Swan house, I ran through the woods, breaking out of the tree line 10 minutes later. From what I could hear there was only one heart beat in the house so I knew someone was home. I wasn't too sure which one I wanted to see. Charlie obviously had something I needed to know about, but at the same time the pull to at least see Bella had grown over the last week. I didn't have to wait long to find out who was in the house, as Charlie walked out the back door a few minutes after I had arrived.

"Seth, you gonna stand there all day or you gonna come inside the house?" his tone a mixture of humour and frustration. I got the frustration, but humour?

I made my way towards the door before I had really made the choice really. But the second I stepped into the kitchen I was hit with Bella's scent. It was nature at its rawest, if you could believe it. That night on the beach her scent was more flowers and strawberries, but now I knew that her scent had changed to this new one. Smiling at the fact I had actually made the right choice, Charlie was sitting down at the table drinking coffee from his cup. Dad had always told me that he'd been addicted to that stuff since he joined the force nearly 22 years ago. Mum had even started to stock up on the stuff; under the delusion that Bella and I should be joined at the hip and that would mean that Charlie would be at our house more to see his daughter.

"You wanted to see me Charlie?" I asked, shocked that I wasn't all that nervous. He may not be able to physically hurt me or shot me; but somehow I knew I'd get my ass kicked if I didn't show him the proper respect he obviously deserved. Hell the man had held onto the tribe's biggest secret for how many years and not let on that he knew anything. His head must be a safe or something.

"That I did son, now that Bella is an imprint I think I might be able to give you some advice to understanding that girl. She's not gonna be all flowers and girly things." He chuckled as my eyes showed my obvious mortification at having another talk about how I should handle an imprint. From sex and advice from Leah and Jake; Sam's warnings about keeping control of my anger; and Pauls unusual respect for Bella I think I'd heard it all.

"Don't worry it's nothing like what I can only imagine the boys and your sister have told you." He chuckled once more and I had to wonder how he knew what was going through my head. Did that mindreading vamp; Edward somehow let him know what's going on or is he a mind reader too?

"She's been calling for you since she gained control of herself in her sleep. So it's more for her benefit than yours. I'm going to help you get to know her better without you stalking her." I smiled, at least he wasn't going to try and shoot me, that'd be too much paperwork for him, and some serious explaining as to how I wasn't dead from close range shooting.

"Thanks Charlie..." I murmured.

"Just tell me one thing, I know you can't hurt her, but you're both young. How are you gonna handle the changes in her?" he asked. It was something I was thinking about all week.

"I'm not sure Charlie. Like you said we're both young and she's gonna be in more pain as she gets closer to her 18th. I guess I'll have to take it as it comes and hope for the best. To be honest I still haven't figured out how I'm able to see her as a friend and not some love sick fool like the others were at the beginning. Maybe it's because we're so young and it'll give us a chance... or maybe she needs a friends more than a boyfriend. Regardless; I'm gonna be there to help her out."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's god; 'cause she's gonna need you real soon. Probably before her 18th." I watched him as he settled his thoughts in his head. "Don't rush her into anything; she's stubborn as hell and she'll fight you if you try and force her into something. By the time we finish here she'll be down at the beach. You'll need to talk to her soon. Let her in about the wolves and let her talk to the Cullen's cause you're gonna need them; especially the young Jasper. Well younger in some ways."

I couldn't begrudge him in anything really. Not only was he my imprint's father; but he was also someone who was respected and loved in the community. But I had to know what was going on. I watched as he rubbed his hands over his face. Something was going on, and it was big and bad. I knew it. Don't ask me how but I knew it.

"She's gonna need you more than anything... I'm not going to be here when she finally merges with her other self... in fact I don't think I'll be here for another month... I'm dying Seth. It can't be stopped and I rejected Carlisle's offer to change me knowing full well that I won't be able to be around her regardless of everything."

I was shocked, he didn't seem like he was dying, his heart was keeping the set rhythm he'd always had' and he'd never spoken about it to anyone at all... EVER.

"I've got cancer Seth. All that stupidity that me and your dad did when growing up had some pretty bad side-effects. My immune system was hit badly; but Harry and Billy were used to doing things like we did... it is part of being who they are. I'm not scared, but after losing her mother and stepfather; Bella's not going to take it too well." I watched his face; looking for a sign that I wasn't hearing what he was saying right. The tears in his eyes told me more than what I wanted to know. There was not lie in his words. He knew his time was up.

"Mrs. Call is going to take Bella in; she's one of the only people who've known for so long. She's my treating nurse at the hospital so she understands. But she's gonna need you Seth. I need you to take care of my little girl; she holds more than just a power in her small frame." He reached around his chair, I hadn't even noticed that the chair had something on it; I was too lost in everything he said.

"Charlie you know the pack will hear of this. I may be able to block things about Bella out; but this... I don't think I can or that I should." He reached over the table and patted my arm; smiling at my words.

"I wouldn't expect anything else Seth. You'll be her family once I'm gone; the Cullen's too; to an extent anyway. But since I won't be here to give you all the details about angels and everything Renee had told me about what Bella is going to go through it's all in here." He handed me a book before turning away. "I need to rest Seth. Go and talk to her; let the pack know."

I watched as he slowly walked away from the kitchen table and make his way up the stairs before I finally moved towards the back door. Heading towards the trees, I didn't think of running, phasing or anything else except for what he told me. Charlie is dying and soon; and Bella will be hurt. The thought of Bella in pain brought me to my knees. Damn it, I can't let her be hurt; but how the hell can I stop it from hurting her?

A few minutes, or maybe an hour had passed and I hadn't moved. It wasn't until I saw Sam in his wolf form make his way through the trees did I look up. While he couldn't actually say anything I felt the alpha command for me to phase. Once more I felt my muscles stretch and wrap around my body; my bones snap and change within seconds of the command being placed.

I was met with 9 voices, but I couldn't answer them, nor could I disentangle the voices from one another.

"Seth; what's going on? Why did Charlie call you, and while were you on the ground. We'd called for you for at least an hour." Sam called, causing everyone else to stop their bombarding me with questions.

But I couldn't say it, so I did one better. I showed it. As the images past through my head; as each one took the news hard. Howls broke from Jake and Embroy; they had the most interaction with Charlie out of all of us. Leah sobbed for both Charlie and Bella. The thought of losing our father and what it would do to her running though her head; trying to understand where Bella would be once he dies.

"What the hell are you still doing here Seth? You heard the man; go and talk to Bella. Start now." Paul whimpered; I think we were all too shocked to realise what Paul was saying, or the emotion he was using. But he was right.

"Someone take that book back to my place for me." I called as I turned around and took off as fast as my four legs could carry

* * *

It took me days to get over whatever Dr Cullen said was wrong with me, but the bad news was that I'd be dealing with whatever it is for a few more months at least. Yeah something I wasn't looking forward to. The only consolation is that the school was willing to let me drop some of my classes so I'd be able to keep up with my work, but then I'd have to catch up if I wanted to graduate with my class. Charlie had watched over me for the whole time I was pretty much out for the first three days; but it took it out of him too. Once I was better it looked like he'd aged at least three months instead of only three days. But he promised me that he was as good as ever. While I didn't know what was going on, I knew he was holding something back from me. I just hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

Ange had come and gone every day after school to see how I was, messages from everyone in our little group had been passed and returned with kindness. But I was more glad that I was able to return to somewhat normal classes. I had gotten used to the whole Bella watch and usually I was able to just forget that the Cullen kids were watching me for whatever reason, but it would seem that with the three days off school and their father being my treating doctor it was once more distracting. Only Jasper seemed to make the effort to ease the tension and actually talk to me. Some of the things he would tell me about their constant moving were quite entertaining, but I was glad he didn't delve into the murky memories that still haunted me. As much as I wanted and had the need to tell someone; it wasn't someone who went to this school.

With classes cut half days for me Thursday passed by in a blur of homework assignments and reviewing notes from the rest of the class. My mind was boggled with everything running through it. What made it worse was that the strange feeling that would grow as each day passed. It was like homesickness, but for what I didn't know. Sure I missed my mother and Phil... and with everything I had grown and loved in Phoenix I could understand; but it wasn't for Phoenix that I was feeling this homesickness. No it was for somewhere closer. I'd made the plan once I got in the door that afternoon that after school today I would climb into my truck and just let it take me where the feeling took me.

What I didn't expect was to find myself at the La Push beach that I'd visited just the week before. I sat there watching the wave's crash and recede time and time again. It never changed much, only taking something while returning something else that had once been part of the beach. It was something that had been constant, something that took my mind off of everything that had grown roots inside there.

"Bella, what are you doing here on your own?" a gentle voice called from behind me. I didn't know who it belonged to but whoever it was seemed to know me more than I knew them.

"Sitting, watching, thinking." I answered vaguely.

"You should at least have a jacket or something to keep the cool air off you. Charlie would not be happy if you got sick again." I turned towards the voice as it got closer. Emily I think her name was.

"I know but I have one, I'm just sitting on it." I smiled as I pulled on the sleeve under my butt. I watched as she took in my seating arrangements as she too sat down beside me to watch as the waves came and went in rapid succession.

We sat there in peace and quiet, neither of us talking yet simply enjoying the company. In all honesty she probably could have gone and I wouldn't have known. I was lost trying to understand why dad would try to keep something from me. It's not that I don't realise he's older than Renee was before she... but still he seemed to be withdrawing from me as time went by.

"Hey Emily, Sam's on his way home." A deep male voice called from somewhere behind me. the way the words seemed to just fall from his lips made me smile. I watched as Emily left after a quick squeeze of my shoulder and headed for a cabin towards the far side of the beach. Guess she lived close by after all.

"Hey..." his voice before was strong, now it was like he was afraid to scare me away. Were my thoughts that transparent that he could read me so easily? But rather than verbalize my thoughts I nodded my head and once more stared out into the vast and darkening beach in front of me. I had this feeling of just letting everything go, of telling him; a relative stranger what had happened back then. I had dreamed of him in my bed while I was out, I had had that dream about him over a month ago. Granted I remembered meeting him too at the bon fire that night. But the rest of the time I had t his blur of pain and exhaustion.

"You seem better than last time I saw you." His comment threw me a little; and I guess it showed as he smiled but the pain was in his eyes. "I was there at your house on Monday to help out Charlie for a little while. You got worse after being sick." He shrugged his shoulders but while he tried to be relaxed about it, you could see it was forced.

"I thought you were some pain induced dream... bugger I didn't mean that; I meant I thought it was a dream or something." I really should have brought a shovel with me to get myself out of this. But I just kept digging myself a bigger hole with every word that left my mouth. The good side was that he seemed to be happy that I remembered him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked me after a while, I guess he wasn't some deep thinker. I couldn't help but smile at that idea. He looked like he belonged on the football field and not the beach. Though I had learnt something about stereotyping lately.

"Thinking." I smiled. He looked at me as if I was holding back and truthfully I was. "About my mum and Pill; about my dad; and about a few other things." He smiled after he knew what was going through my head, almost like he knew I was going to tell him too. Cheeky bugger.

"If you want to talk about it, I don't mind. Apparently I actually can listen good." Now it was my turn to smile. How can you be a good listener? I remember back in kindy I had gotten an award about being a good listener and to this day how does being able to listen to others and the effect it has on school aged children still amazed me.

"Maybe another time."I murmured.

We sat there watching the water once more; lost in thought once more I didn't even realise I was shivering until he wrapped his body around me. He was hot, but I was fine with it. Like my body or soul knew that he was fine.

"So... do you have plans to stay here all night?" he whispered in my ear; I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body, nor could I name those emotions and feelings that accompanied them. It felt right, but at the same time not truly complete. Like my soul wanted more, but my heart wasn't ready. Could that be possible or was my overly imaginative imagination just giving up on reality and keeping with those dreams that had been running thought my mind since I saw his face during the first night of being sick once more?

"No, I should head home but... I don't know... you know what I mean?" it was cryptic but it's what I felt. He nodded his head like he knew what I meant, but held his hand out for me to take.

"Come back down tomorrow and we can talk or something..." he asked; I think. I'd never been able to understand the whole dating thing. Confused the be-jebus out of me sometimes. Smiling I reversed from my spot and headed towards home. Hoping that Charlie had gotten some rest, and he'd eaten. He'd taken such good care of me the last few days and weeks since I moved back. He needed to take care of himself.

I woke up half way through the night; not understanding why I couldn't remember what had happened since I left the beach; covered in sweat and breathing like I'd ran a marathon. The howl outside of the wind, calming me yet still something was wrong. What had happened since I left the beach, and why is it that I can't remember anything? There was noise coming from downstairs and while I wanted to go down there and find out what was going on, something inside me said it wouldn't be a good idea. Someone or something would get hurt. Instead I made my way towards my window, checking the latch is locked, and closing the curtains more tightly.

Closing my eyes flashes of that night ran through my head. I cured the day I decided to view that video of their deaths. It was like some sick and deluded assumption that I'd be able to find whoever took them from me and hurt them as much as they hurt me. But that video showed e something that shouldn't have been implanted into my psyche. Mum's silent plea that I hide; Phil's gaze at the camera and my mum. Both holding nothing but love in his eyes. But the blood running from their mouths is what scared me more than anything. Their eyes I could handle, their unnatural beauty was something I could overlook. But the blood that was once pumping through my mother's and step-father's bodies now trickling down their chins. That would forever scare me beyond anything else I see in my life.

I turned away from the night, the blank and black surroundings encasing me brought nothing to relieve my fear. I climbed back into bed once more and let the sleep take over. Maybe I would head back down to the beach. I found myself oddly relaxed there. Like I was meant to be there, a part of the reservation and tribe.


	7. Chapter 7

No-body had seen the angel, or Bella's angel for nearly a week, but we knew she was out here in some form. We just didn't know what to do about it. Bella had been down at First Beach nearly every day after school had broken out and Paul and Jake had taken it upon themselves to keep an eye on her while I was still in classes. From what we could gather she hadn't had experienced any issues with the separation of the two souls but we were still cautious. Emily wanted to have her come stay on the reservation once she found out that Charlie was dying. But it was Sam and Billy that made her see sense; if we brought her down too early then she'd miss those last few days or weeks that she had with her father. It was bad enough to see the drastic changes that Charlie was going though. His health was failing him faster than what any of us thought. Bella had to be seeing this every day. I understood that she'd want to escape for a while.

"Dude, she's back." Jared called from the tree line where I could faintly make out the russet coat of Jake's wolf.

I practically launched myself into the trees almost taking myself out or knocking one down. I guess it was my turn to entertain the troops today. The familiar surge of energy that ran through my body as I changed from the giant 17 year old guy to the giant horse sized wolf never seemed to change but always seemed to put me into a better state of mind.

"Move it little wolf. Leah's pacing outside your girls home... but she's not there. The angel is." Paul's comment had me barrelling through the forest faster than what I thought would be possible.

"Cullen's three O'clock." Jared called. I didn't care where they were, they weren't on our land right at this moment. And besides as much the alliance between them and us had grown you still couldn't get past the smell of them; so the warning really wasn't necessary.

"Break it up." Sam's alpha tone broke through the incessant monolog of the sugary sweet bleach smell that came with the Cullen's presence. They'd already made it clear that apparently we didn't smell too good to them too. I really didn't care...

"Welcome... Bella is okay for now, however some things are going to happen now that we have to hope for the best. Some friends of hers have made a trip to surprise her. Setting up a meeting tomorrow to meet up at Port Angeles. Problem is that they've been missing for nearly a year... care to guess what happened?" the Angel's detached emotions were beyond freaky at best.

"New born vampires. Or just out of their first year." Jasper said, and something about his startled expression didn't really help me relax any. What was so different to fresh vamps to veterans?

"A vampire is strongest during their first year of change. They run on instincts alone. While you have faced others of our kind imagine facing one with the strength to crush even Emmett here as they ran on their natural instinct to kill, hunt and the bloodlust alone can drive them insane." Edward responded. Did I mention that I really didn't like my mind being read by a vampire right now? Yeah I didn't think I did.

I watched as he sent me a cocky smirk and really did he think it was the best time to be a smart ass? Again think not. I turned quickly not even thinking of doing what I was doing and made my way back into the dense trees. Becoming once more the human I am. Jake's growl and Sam's nod didn't really bother me. I'd get my ass handed to me later.

"What do you mean something's are going to happen now?" I turned to the angel, he beauty not lost on me; neither did the fact that she was part of my imprint. She turned towards me, smiling as she met my eyes.

"The pain she is experiencing isn't just because I leave her body. Each time I leave, our joining continues at each return. It's why she hurts. I've had to move forward... to save her I have to push... but most importantly to survive what's coming we need to be one... Charlie's book is for Angels who gave up their wings and while it's useful it's not going to help with her, me or us."

"Then stop. If you hurt her, if it doesn't work right you'll kill her." The blond bombshell of a vamp cried out as Emmett wrapped his arms around her. I staggered at the thought of her dying; I could barely stand as the pain shot through my chest. It took me mere seconds to know it wasn't just because of the thought of her dying. No she was hurt.

"Bella..." I murmured as I finally gave into the crushing pain that was ripping through her.

I felt the air shift around me as Leah ran towards me. She may be a hard ass but she was my sister regardless. I met her eyes as she and Paul seemed to find their legs aster than I thought possible. Her fear was nothing to what I could only imagine was painted on my face.

The shrill cry coming from the angel rocked the earth literally. I felt the rocks rattle around like they were mere pebbles being kicked around by little kids. The trees shook and the birds took flight as the sounds pierced the air around us. Even the vampires had to cover their ears to shield themselves from something that couldn't be stopped. As she took off towards the hospital I knew where I had to go. Slowly with my legs barely functioning I started to walk towards the hospital where I knew I'd find Bella.

"Get in." Jake called from the side of the house where Bella's truck stood. I didn't need to be told twice as I threw myself in the backseat barely making it in before the door was shut behind me.

"Drive... Hospital... Bella's there." I was able to spit out through clenched teeth.

It took less than 10 minutes to make the trip from the Swan residence to the hospital where the police cruiser was parked out front. Bella had to have either had a lift from someone or she drove it here herself. If that was the case then Charlie was worse than we feared. Mrs. Cal wouldn't give any of us information concerning Charlie's health and had put us to work clearing out the room that would be used for Bella once she moved down to the reservation.

The pain in my chest had slightly eased as we got closer to the hospital; I hadn't even noticed that the Cullen's had made it there within seconds of our arrival. I didn't care. Bella was in pain. It felt like her heart, my heart was being ripped out of my chest. Leah and Jake had helped me leave the back of the truck, barely under my own strength as we walked into the hospital. The sight in front of us was worse than I could have imagined. It looked like every member of the Forks police department was sitting in the waiting room. But there was no sign of Bella except for her scent. The innocent smell that none of us could name lingered through the swinging doors.

Dr. Vamp walked towards the entrance to the emergency ward, but was stopped by one of the other doctors. "You can't help Carlisle. Dr. Moro is in there now... he's talking to Bella about what's going on. He hadn't told her."

I was stumped. I thought Charlie had told her after he had told me. I mean she was forever looking out at the water's trying to come to terms with something. I thought it was because Charlie had told her he was sick.

"Frank, she can't be alone back there..." I heard Carlisle talk to the doctor, but while he spoke I just started to walk towards the doors. She needed me, just as much if not more so than I needed her.

"Son you can't go back there." One of the deputies clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"No let him go, if anyone is going to be able to help her it's him." Jasper spoke up brining everyone's attention to the situation at hand. I nodded my head towards him. We knew he was special; that he could feel and influence our emotions. He could feel the pain and the pull I was feeling right now. "Trust me; if she'll want anyone in there with her; it's him." He continued as the deputy finally took his hand off of my shoulder.

Dr. Frank led me through the doors towards the back of the ward. Not saying a word as we passed through the doors and kept walking past the patients who just watched as we walked by. As we got closer I could hear the machine beeping and the muffled voices of two people. On was distinctly male and unattached while the other was soft, gentle and pained. Bella.

"Go on son, if you really think you'll be able to help her." Dr. Frank pointed towards the door. I nodded my head and moved towards the door. Both scared out of my mind and anxious to what I was going to meet in there. Slowly I opened the door where two head turned to meet me. Charlie was on the cot with monitors and cords coming from his arms and chest. I didn't know what they were for but I knew that for that many to be there his time was shorter than we had thought.

A few seconds later two small arms wrapped around my waist. "Why didn't he tell me Seth? I can't lose him too. He's all I have left." She whispered in my chest. My arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her to me as she let go of the pain and her fears.

* * *

Nothing says alone more than finding your father passed out on the living room floor when you come home from school. That was the sight that greeted me as I pushed open the front door after school today. But I couldn't even remember the stupid number for emergency services. How pathetic was that. Instead I lugged my father towards his cruiser and jumped into the front seat before speeding own towards the hospital. Lights flashing as we went; I could remember asking him one time when he came to visit me that if I were to travel to see him would he let me put on the lights as we drove through town. And now that I had been able to do this, it wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be. If anything it put the idea of the lights only for emergencies smack bang in the front of my thoughts.

The only good thing that came from the lights being on was that the doctors came rushing out to meet the car; gurney alongside one of the orderlies as they rushed around the passenger side to help him. I felt useless just standing there. I couldn't call anyone; even if I knew who to call. We were all each other had left. Sure he had friends and I was making friends around town and on the reservation but nobody was close that I knew of. I just wish I knew what was going on with my dad.

While the doctors and the others in white coats started pushing him towards the emergency doors another women who I had never met before came and directed me towards a private waiting area. She asked me the basic questions about how he was the last time I had seen him, if he was taking any medications, and if I knew if he had any conditions they needed to know about. My head was spinning as she sat there with a sympathetic smile on her face. I answered her questions as best as I could, but when she asked if there was anyone I needed to call to sit with me my mind drew a blank. Who would I call; I didn't know anyone well enough to burden with this. Sure Riley had practically blown my mind when he called the other day but he was still making his way from Phoenix; apparently driving was the way to go. And besides did I want to drag in my friend who I thought was dead for nearly a year into something that was this big. No; this I needed to do on my own.

"God someone up there must have it out for me. First mum and Phil; now Charlie. What do they want to strip me of everyone I care for?" I mumbled, not really blaming anyone up there, if there was an up there. But I had to release it.

After sitting in the room on my own, my thoughts slowly drifted towards the situation with Riley and Brea. While I knew I should be thinking about my dad, I welcomed the distraction while it was still there. During the last summer holidays my only two real friends had mysteriously disappeared after leaving for some holiday they had planned; visiting Riley's family in Texas while seeing the rest of the country as they drove through the states. But when I got a call from Riley's mum asking if I had heard from them in the past few days I began to worry. I had seen them off and they should have reached his aunt's place at least two days before. I thought that they'd have just gotten too caught up to call me; but thought they had at least called their parents.

But when Brea's father had called not two days later telling me that their car had been found burnt to a crisp and two... bodies had been found in the wreckage we all knew they weren't coming back. I helped with their funeral arrangements for heaven's sake... and now I got a call from Riley. I was ecstatic and freaked out at the same time; I thought that it was some prank caller from back in Phoenix trying to get a rise out of me. But when he mentioned the time we had trashed the school hall right before school rally grounds to demonstrate our little problem with the whole worshiping jocks and cheerleaders; and the fact that no-one ever thought it was us I knew it was really him. He begged me not to call his family or Brea's saying they had seen things and it was better that they stayed in the dark I agreed for now.

"Miss Swan... I'm Dr. Frank Bower; your father is stable for now." The doctor's voice shocked me; well actually it scared the be-jebus out of me. I didn't even hear the doors open or his steps as he made his way from the doorway towards the empty seat beside me. How had I lost myself in thoughts other than my dad right now? God I was such an idiot. Here I was thinking about something like Riley's strange re-appearance and my dad was somewhere behind those doors because of heaven knows what.

"Can I see him?" I whispered as I moved to stand up. Rather than answer he just stood up and pointed me in the right direction. But unfortunately for me it seemed my body wasn't going to co-operate with me. My legs gave out and again I felt like someone had placed weights all over me. Dr Bower made it to me just before my body hit the ground.

"Do you need anything Miss Swan?" he asked as he quickly scanned me over. I guess Dr. Cullen hadn't told anyone about my weird medical problem.

"It's fine... happens all the time. Dr. Cullen is treating me for it. Just take me to my dad." My voice stronger than what I felt both emotionally and physically. He wrapped his arms around my waist before he helped me to the back room where I had to guess my dad was lying.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more; I think more to prepare me than to deter me. I reached for the door handle. Not knowing what to do; or what I was going to see. In my head I pictured him with some cords and maybe an IV in his hand.

But what I saw was far worse. Not only was there an IV giving him what I could only assume as pain killers, but the amount of IV's hanging of the hooks beside both sides of the bed rocked me. But he was white, he made me look tanned. I reached for the chair beside his bed, grabbing his free hand in my two. I never realised how small my hands were compared to his; but the strength that I remembered from growing up wasn't there anymore. Whatever it was that was making him sick was bad; real bad.

"There are some deputies outside who wish to see your father when you're ready. Also Dr. Moro will be here shortly to talk about your father's condition. I'll leave you be." I nodded my head not taking my eyes off the man who I knew for some reason wasn't going to be with me for long. That thought alone hurt more than anything I had ever known. I felt ashamed that it hurt to know that he was dying and the pain it caused was worse than the pin I felt when Renee and Phil died so suddenly. My chest hurt, my head felt like it was going to explode with everything that was going on. But mostly I felt like I was ripped in two, and because if that I was feeling the pain twice as bad. I prayed, begged, pleaded that he wasn't taken away; I willed what little strength that I had left into him so he could come back to me. But nothing was working. He just laid there as the machines beeped and pushed the medication into his system.

The knock on the door scared me, but I didn't take my eyes off of my dad; I couldn't. "Excuse me Miss Swan; I'm Dr. Moro; your father's specialist." The gentleman who couldn't be much younger than my dad himself entered the room and took the seat on the opposite side of the bed. I watched as he looked over the charts and checked the IV's in his hand before he re-settled himself on the chair and looked over to me.

"What do you know about Chief Swan's medical condition? Has he told you anything?" while he may e a specialist, his bedside manner sucked big time. God what was wrong with me; it wasn't the time to be thinking things like that. The man was here to talk to me about what was going on with my father and I was here judging his manners? I really was losing it.

"Nothing, he's told me nothing. I only just moved in with him a few weeks possibly two months ago after my mum and stepdad had died." Even I could hear the weakness in my voice. I didn't even know I was crying until the doctor handed me a tissue.

"I see, I can imagine then that he didn't want to upset you more than you obviously were and still are. I'm sorry to tell you that Chief Swan has terminal brain cancer. We've looked at all the different treatments available, including surgery. But it would seem that nothing was able to fight it. He excluded the surgery, he wanted to be able to spend what time he may have with those he loved." My head shot up faster than I thought possible. To have gone through all the different medical procedures already and they had all failed. It meant he's known for a long time. That's he's been fighting it for so long without anyone there to help him. That thought alone brought more tears.

"How long?" I croaked. My voice had given up as had my heart. I was going to be alone much sooner than I thought.

"Maybe a few days; a week at the most. I'm so very sorry." He wouldn't look at me; his attention was at the door. I turned around not knowing who it would be but at the same time a felt peace run over me. There standing at the door was Seth, all 6'5 feet tall of him. His eyes held the pain I was feeling. But why I couldn't understand. All I could understand was that I wasn't sitting here alone. I rushed him; whispering questions over and over again. Questions that had no answer; as he held me in his arms.

I felt my legs go from under me; this time however not because I was too weak but because Seth had picked me up and was carrying me over to the chair I had just vacated. I heard Dr. Moro give his condolences once more before he left the room but I wasn't able to hear him. I just sat there in his arms holding my father's hand as Seth ran his hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry Angel. But you're not alone. The gang from the reservation and everyone down there will be here for you; the Cullen's are outside waiting for information about what's going on, and the deputies from the station are all out in the waiting room. You're not going to be alone. I won't let you be." His strong voice full of conviction and something else I couldn't place. More tears fell from my eyes as his words sank in. but while I wanted to desperately believe him, right now I just couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

She stayed by Charlie's bed for the rest of the week, sharing stories about what they had done when he would visit during the summer holidays, complaining about her mother's cooking and how grateful that she learnt from her neighbour how to cook. I sat in the corner just watching as they lost each other in the memories of better times.

When Charlie woke up nearly two days after first being brought into the hospital it was pandemonium; while the doctors needed to check him out he wouldn't let anyone touch him until he had time to talk to her alone. His voice a little shaken at his scare, but the conviction was still obvious to anyone who heard it. It was so much like Sam's alpha tone that it was obvious why he was the chief of this town. I was reluctant to leave but even with the imprint I knew that this was something that she needed to do on her own, and as much as it hurt to leave her in that room watching her father fade in front of her I had to go. Sam had ordered everyone who wasn't needed to be there to leave, allowing Paul and Leah to pick up my patrols until I was able to leave the hospital. I had tried once when Charlie was still out and Bella had fallen asleep on my lap; but the minute I had placed her on the lounge she clutched to my shirt so hard I heard it rip slightly.

When I had left the parking lot and had the cover of the forest I phased to give everyone the news that Charlie had woken up and was somewhat talking. I was met with Jake and Colin while Brady had phased to run and get Sam, you had to love the whole new werewolf thought. Instead of just howling he needed to physically go and get him. But rather than remind him we let it be. If it helped him to act more human to control his emotions none of us would stand in his way. He was like Paul was before Bella had made her appearance; hot headed and ready to prove himself worthy of everything he was given.

Images of Bella asleep in my arms flew through my head without my consent; and had it been anyone else I was sure that I'd have coped some shit about it, but because we were all worried about Charlie's health I had to assume that I had gotten away with it so that the other's would know what was going on.

Questions had been thrown at me about what was going on in the room, how I was able to leave her as much as I didn't want to, and what it could be that Charlie was talking to her about. Typical questions that would be thrown at anyone who had been there, but what I realised was that we had all somewhat gotten used to leaving out the questions of why the angel wasn't stopping Charlie's death. Surely if she had this power when the angel was free, she should be able to stop the cancer taking Bella's father away.

When I reached the hospital 10 minutes later I found Bella sitting in the waiting room twisting her hands while Sophie Call was standing beside her.

"You know I remember your mother, she was one of the few women of Forks who didn't look down at me because I didn't know who the father of my son was." I think my jaw dropped and possibly bounced back up when I heard that. I knew there was a reason why Charlie had asked Embroy's mum to take Bella once he passed away; but I didn't know it was because of some friendship that had formed between the two mothers.

"Seth; are you okay?" Bella's soft voice was laced with concern, and I had to wonder how long I was lost in my thoughts. It had been some time obviously with the soft tone that Bella had been using. I didn't even hear as Charlie's breathing had evened out as he slept. Rubbing my eyes with my palms I nodded before I stood up. She had barely reached my chest but she felt right where she stood. After she flew at me the other night when I came in the bond became somewhat cemented like everyone else's; but the need to ravage her still settled in the back of my mind. The imprint was dictating what was happening, she needed someone to be there for her, and so that was what I was going to do.

"Can you take me home; I really want to have a shower and grab a change of clothes. Charlie's going to be out for a while the nurse said." I really must have been out of it since I didn't even notice the nurse coming in and out of the room, or I had gotten used to her scent to the point I didn't acknowledge her arrival.

I smiled and led her towards the door after she softly kissed Charlie's head. It was like she was the parent and he was the child. The softness of her touch was not lost on me or anyone who had been witness to it. she had pulled a pack of wolves and a coven of vampires towards her, these two groups who had hated each other mere weeks ago now were working together to keep her safe. I couldn't be sure if it was because of the angel or if it was Bella herself; but she brought the best out of each and every one of us. People smiled or nodded as we walked through the hospital towards the entrance; it had become town gossip that Charlie was now sick and wasn't going to make it very long.

Naturally everyone was drawn towards the hospital wanting to talk to the man, or his daughter. Offers to take Bella in had poured in until the poor girl herself had to admit that she would be living on the reservation after his death. Having to acknowledge that he wasn't going to make it very long was by far the hardest thing that Bella had to face throughout all this; she would constantly battle with herself between hope and acceptance. Hope that he would beat the inevitable, and the acceptance that as every day passed Charlie was slowly slipping away. The morphine was at least making him comfortable. No-one wanted to see the man in pain.

I drove Bella's truck to her house, to be met with the most disgusting smell I had ever had the pleasure to witness. It was all the smell of vampire, sugar and bleach, burning my nose; but it was mixed with the unmistakeable smell of human blood. Not the animal blood we could smell on the Cullen's; honestly I think that was half the reason why w could handle the sickeningly sweet smell of our resident vamp family. The difference not so noticeable to most except for those with the mythical noses. No, this smell definitely wasn't something we had come across before.

Memories of days before came flooding back to my mind, when the angel had somehow made her presence known without knocking Bella out. We had found out that while Bella had lost practically all control of her body, she was still able to be somewhat coherent when the angel had spoken to us. Her friends from her past had contacted her; they had made plans to meet sometime during the week. The angel had said that they weren't the same anymore. Having disappeared for a year only to resurface a year later; demanding that Bella not inform the police or their families.

The worst part was that I couldn't even tell her to not see them, she didn't know anything about wolves and vampires; hell she didn't even know that she herself was an angel. What could I say; it's not like I could just walk up and say she can't see her friends because they'll want to kill her or hand her over to the Voltori for the rest of her days. I could see that she would hit me and hurt herself, think I was a freak and run, or tell me to go to hell and not act like I was in charge of her. My only hope was that someone else had picked up the scent before me and was running them out of town.

We slowly made our way toward the door, my eyes scanning the area to see if they were still here, and who they were. I highly doubt that the Cullen's would allow one of their friends to come here unattended. I bit down the growl that wanted to escape my mouth it wouldn't do any good for anyone to upset Bella, the only thing I could do was hope that everything was fine, that they had left.

I saw it on the door before Bella, a note. Whoever it was had left without what they came here for.

_Bella we're sorry that we missed you. Our friends wanted to meet you so much. They were practically chomping at the bit to meet you. Maybe next time hun?_

_Riley and Bree._

That comment didn't get past me; nor did the whole friends part. It was more than just two new vamps in the area. One thing for sure was that Bella won't be alone while we hunt them down. She can move into Embroy's place earlier than we anticipated. Now the only problem was that we had to convince Bella it was best.

* * *

When dad first came too, I wasn't sure whether to laugh cry or beat the living daylight out of him. I mean it's not that I would have been fine with him being sick; that would have had me hysterical. But to find out that he was dying let alone he only had a very short time before he too left me had been far worse. But instead of any of those things I stood there not letting go of his hands as he asked everyone to leave. His voice was rough and honestly I thought that he should have let them at least look him over before kicking everyone out. But what I was surprised was when he asked Seth to give us a moment my heart hurt. It was like he was taking something away from me.

As Seth left the room I rubbed my heart, or at least where my heart lay in my chest. I wasn't even aware of this until dad had given me a funny look. Blushing I lowered my hand only to hear the rough chuckle from my dad's lips. Again I had to think about how I could persuade him to let one of the doctors to look at him before he said anything. But it would have been a wasted argument and time wasn't on our side it had seemed.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he whispered to me as I sat back in the chair had had vacated once his eyes opened. I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to give him an answer that I knew would make him feel bad.

"You know." It wasn't a question or an admittance of defeat; but a statement that couldn't and wouldn't be denied. I couldn't stop the tears as they started to fall. I had clung to the hope that while the doctors has told me he had known about this for a long time; that he didn't know how bad it was.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" it was my turn to whisper. I couldn't trust my voice no matter how I much I wanted to.

"What would it have done? Other than taint the time we have together. Bell's you're my baby girl and you've already felt so much heart ache. I didn't want to put more on you." He stroked my knuckles with his thumb. But I knew what he was leaving out. Me having this strange thing going on. The passing out and feeling like I've been hit by a Mack Truck was only speeding up the process.

"No Bell's it was happening before your mother was taken away from you. She agreed that you shouldn't be told about it. We wanted to keep only the happy memories of me in your head, not of me being sick and lying on a hospital bed. Guess that didn't work out too well." As I met his eyes I saw everything he was trying to tell me. I smiled at my old man; who knew he had done so much for me even when he wasn't able to be around all the time.

"So what's going on with you and Seth? Thought none of the boys at school had caught your attention. What was it you said; oh that's right... too much drama?" he chucked softly as I blushed. I wanted to smack him up the back of his head.

"He's been great, and he doesn't go to my school. But the rest of the town and most of La Push have been coming and going for the last few days." trying to throw off the chief of police was something I really shouldn't be trying to do.

"So there is something then." His eyes were bright and the crinkles that I loved to count when I was younger returned. "Don't worry Bell's this one I think is right. He's too good to hurt you... besides his eyes didn't leave you while everyone was running around in here moments ago." His mention of everything that had happened mere minutes ago brought the happiness to an end.

"What am I going to do dad?" I didn't want to be specific. It was too much too soon too fast.

"You are going to be staying with a friend of your mother's from way back. Sophie works here at the hospital and knows what's been going on. I think you might know her son a little. Seth definitely does..." I was too lost in everything. He'd already put things in motion for when the time comes.

"As for you and Seth, just trust yourself and your instincts. Actually always trust your instincts Bella. They'll never steer you wrong." And there was the cop in my dad. Even when I was younger he'd always tell me to think with my head, and trust in myself.

"Now I want you to do something for me..." he waited for me to answer, but there was so much to think about, and that was one very opened question. But he wouldn't continue until I answered him. Reluctantly I nodded my head and he smiled. "For how much or how little time we have you will not think about me being sick and leaving you. I want to take that beautiful sight of you smiling and happy with me. Remember you promised."

I couldn't; it was simple. While I could be happy on the outside for him, I could remember all the good things and talk about what I have planned about the future- which of right now was nothing- I'd always be thinking about how much time I had left with him. "Please Bell's... for me." his soft tone above everything else was what sealed it for me. He never asked me for things I couldn't give, never begged for things that would make him happy. And if me being happy at least on the outside then for him I'd do it.

"Alright now call the doctors in and get out while they do all those stupid and useless tests they're dying to do. They'll let you know when it's fine to come in. One Swan is enough in the hospital I think." He shooed me out the door as the doctors with needles and all other kinds of instruments came in.

I headed down to the waiting room where I knew Seth would find me once he came back from where ever he went. Actually I was surprised that he wasn't there when I reached the room. I wasn't upset or angry. I was a little thankful that I'd have time to think things through with all the stuff that had been going down. I practically jumped out of my skin when a cup of coffee was held out in front of me; and I was just about to round on Seth for sneaking up on me when I looked up and saw the nurse instead. Once more my cheeks tinged a soft red, and the fire that seeped out of my skin could have started a forest fire. As she joined me and we talked about her knowing my mother, I had hoped that this kind woman was the one who I'd eventually be living with. Well not so eventually practically in the next week.

When she told me she knew my mum I was practically torn in two. This woman knew both my parents before I was born and she could tell me about the things I was missing. Like how come mum's family were never around or why she constantly talked about mystical creatures as if they were alive. But at the same time I didn't want to know about everything from a stranger. I watched as Seth entered the room, looking like he just ran a few mils rather than just hang out somewhere in the hospital. My eyes quickly took in everything about him, from his stance to his expression I examined. Dad was right; I had this urge to trust him with not only my safety but with me in general. The last time I felt that safe was just before Seth and Bree had gone missing.

But thinking of my two friends from my old life I couldn't shake the feeling like I shouldn't talk to them. While they had been part of me before my mother's death; something was different, almost dangerous. Okay so almost dangerous isn't the best way to word how I feel when I think about them; maybe absolutely terrifying would be more accurate. Why could two friends who had known me since I was practically in nappies; who had shared every moment in my life that I could remember, suddenly feel like they would hurt me if they could get to me? I didn't understand it. It was like something inside me was warning me of trouble; that something was coming that would hurt me if I didn't pay proper attention to what was going on...

**A/N: Hey guys and gals; I am sorry that it's taken me a little while to update Angels... but real life has once more stepped up its progress for me. Yep university has once more started up here in Australia and since I need to finish my degree I had to do my study first.**

**So hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it got a little OOC with Charlie's emotional talk but it needed to be done. **

**I love all the fav stories and alerts that I've received and would love some reviews of what you think is going on and what may happen. But while I would love them I won't hold the next chapter hostage, especially since I haven't started it Hehehe.**

**So until next time Love you all**

**Dee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: please be warned that tissues may be needed for this chapter. Also more information at the end.**

Bella hadn't left the hospital except to go home for the last week. At first she was fine with leaving to go home and get some rest, but that afternoon Charlie took a turn for the worst. He was still fighting strong but he was losing the fight. Bella would sleep on the small fold away that Sam had brought for her or would crawl beside her father and listen to his breath. It hurt to watch her slowly give I to the inevitable; but it was like she was saying her last goodbye before it was too late.

She had practically kicked me out of the hospital once she knew she wasn't leaving, while she still had no idea about anything wolf when the guys came to visit you could see that their bodies were exhausted from covering my shift and then hunting down those lost friends that had broken into the Swan house. If they weren't doing that, then those without imprints helped set up the room that was going to be needed at Embroy's place. Basically they were all fried from doing too much with zero down time.

The howl from deep in the woods had a chilling effect on me, not that I knew why but I knew I wanted out of this god damned classroom to answer the call of whoever it was out there. My leg was bouncing so hard that I thought I was going to break through the crappy wooden overlay that had been here since I'm sure my parents went to school. It was the one thing I hated about having to keep up appearances in school was that I had to wait for one of the imprints of my mother to call before I was able to leave and find out what the hell was going on. You'd think that the principle would know about housing a population of wolves for everyone's safety; but apparently not. The secret had to remain a secret.

Before I could lose it the answering calls of the older wolves echoed through the woods, sounding like they were pissed would be an understatement. I could practically hear the growling that was interwoven with the snarling that was ripping through their muzzle. The only thing that was keeping my ass planted on this seat was that Bella was in the hospital and it would probably piss her off if I had gotten in trouble with the school. While she thought of college and the big world, I had to resign myself to the fact that I'd be stuck here in this small community until I decided to stop phasing and grow old.

I felt the shift in the trees behind the main building before I saw the frantic eyes of Paul searching the opened windows. For him to be actively searching wasn't a good thing. It took him only a few moments to find me before I saw the real shit behind his eyes. He was ready to go hunting. I swiftly nodded my head before I stood up and left. Appearances be damned if they had found those leeches that had been stalking Bella then I was going to be hunting them too. The teacher looked up at the sound of my metal chair scarping against the flooding, but bit her tongue visibly when she noticed it was me. Quickly detouring to my locker to throw my books and bag in I met up with Paul seconds later. I could smell the second hand scent of those leeches lingering on him

"Wait until you get into the woods pup, fuck up here and then we're all screwed." He growled as he led me towards the closest alcove of trees surrounding the school. We both heard the heavy foot falls of the twins as they too joined us seconds later. They mumbled something along the lines of seeing the blur pass by the classroom and decided that something was more important than sitting there listening to a teacher rave on about god knows what. I didn't care I wanted to go hunting and them talking was not helping us move forward.

Stripping off and throwing the t-shirt that I'd worn to the ground I tied my shorts to my ankle and launched myself forward. I welcomed the cracking and stretching of my bones, the tightening of my muscles, hell I even welcomed the pack mind as I joined the rest of the pack. They were scrambling along the border between the Cullen lands and our own. The scrambling of voices about hunting down the hell that was trying to find the angel was going to be interesting. Sam was doing his best to get everything under control without having to use his alpha tone. He hated that thing and still held the position until Jake chose to take his place. Something he was still unwilling to do.

"Appearances be damned Seth; who'd a thought you'd take after Paul at school." Jared chuckled as he listened to my thoughts only moments ago.

"We'll deal with your sudden outbursts later. Right now we have some hunting to do and it needs to be agreed on that we cross the border if needed. Carlisle already gave us permission to do so, you need to accept that it's gonna reek and burn your nose." Sam's thoughts came loud and clear. All we were waiting on was the breakdown of who was going where.

"Paul, Seth and the twins take the border and head towards Port Angeles; Leah Jake and Quil head towards the MacKai reservation, Jared and Embroy you're with me. Hunt trap but don't destroy. We need to get some answers out of them. Understood?" the words fell with the weight of the world; there stood the Alpha of the pack.

After gaining the consent of each group we all headed off in the direction needed. Heads down; picking up the scent on the wind. But while the wind allowed us to know they were still in the area somewhere it blew through the trees from all different directions. We ran for nearly two hours until we heard from Leah and them that the MacKai res were fine, the scent definitely didn't head that way. Leah ran to catch up with us as Jake and Quil went to join Sam's group.

"Any news about Charlie..." Leah asked as she joined us half an hour later, it was easier for her to catch us as we tracked the many trails that were littered with their scent.

"Bella's not leaving the hospital, from what I heard it's not going to be long. They've upped his meds so it doesn't hurt him anymore." my words were matched with the images of Bella asleep curled up in Charlie's arms. They'd removed all the tubes needed to pump all the meds except the one with the pain killers at his request. Of Bella lying on the fold away at nights when she couldn't sleep but was lost in thought about god only knows what.

"Concentrate Seth; nose to the ground." Paul's voice broke through my memories of the hospital. Something I was grateful for.

"Shit, god damn it's strong over here." Brady's voice called as we continued to search for the leeches. There were four different sickly sweet scents mixed into one, burning our noses as we got closer to the trail they were obviously using through the woods.

"We're on our way. Hunt, capture, maim... but don't kill. We need them." Sam ordered, while Paul and I smiled as best as we could. The idea of maiming them pleased the wolf and man in both of us. For Paul it was about taking out the asses who threatened one of his new sisters. For me it was my imprint; simple. You don't mess with an imprint. From what we could understand it was lose to messing with a mate for a vamp; Edward had told us about their leaders and how one had lost their mate. The leech had gone crazy until he was subdued by one of his followers once hi mate was killed. The idea of relating a mated vamp to an imprint disturbed to some degree, but I understood the point he was trying to make.

As we followed the mixed scents towards a small shack in the middle of no-where; we kept ourselves downwind. We may be designed to take out vampires, but 5 against four didn't give us strong odds. We needed the rest of the pack before we would risk an open attack.

"Cullen's have offered to join us..." Sam called. I could see them advancing on our position as they ran alongside the family of vegetarians wove themselves thought the trees. The big one bowling through some smallish trees in his haste to get here before anything could happen. Surrounding the building as best as we could; we waited albeit on edge until they showed up or the leeches inside the crappy shack made a move. What we didn't anticipate was that the wind would change dramatically and our scent would be blown into their hideout. The hissing and growling sent both Paul and me on edge. We wanted to attack or kill; preferably the second choice; these leeches.

"Wait until we get there." Sam's tone said it all; our legs were locked as we stood there in the forest.

The snapping of twigs behind me alerted me that they had arrived, but it also alerted those inside the building. Having to bite back the snarl as the others got into position was one of the hardest things I had to do; I could feel Sam close to ordering me away, that feeling was the only thing that had kept that snarl from ripping thought the woods. He was right in a sense. Maybe I was a little too invested in killing without gaining the information I needed, but it was my mate, my imprint we were making safe. There was no way in hell I was going to be standing on the sidelines while they protected her from them.

"I guess it's time to introduce ourselves to our guests." A sweet voice called from inside the shack; sounding more like one of those cartoon voices than something real.

Within seconds four marble forms stood on the ran downed porch, each beautiful in their own way I guess. It's what makes them alluring to humans; the striking difference between them however was something I wasn't quite ready for.

"There's one missing... James..." Edward hisses as he listened to their thoughts. However I was consumed with one thing; there were five all together and we were one down. "He's a tracker... he's following the angel now." With those words I took off as the pack took down those standing there. Bella was in trouble; and we had left her alone; unprotected, and easy prey for those who were after her.

* * *

"Shh, Bella it's just me, I'm just checking on Charlie." Sophie whispered as she stepped around my cot, checking my dad's vitals and possibly giving him more meds.

"It's okay Sophie; I should be getting up now anyway. I know Dr Cullen is due to come soon to check on dad." I whispered as I sat up rubbing the little sleep out of my eyes. Today was one day I was hoping for ad dreading at the same time. Dad had been slowly getting worse to the point that you could see the pain he was in while he was awake. Even with the meds he was taking, while he couldn't physically feel it you could see it in his eyes. Dr Cullen had tried to talk to me about life support and what I wanted to do when things got bad last night but I couldn't think about it. I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle that conversation without someone beside me.

Both my head and my heart were screaming out for me to get Seth back; but something was holding me back. It was like something inside me knew I had to wait for him to come to me; that he was needed somewhere else.

"Am I going to be able to talk to him today? There are things I need to know before it's too late." My voice becoming thicker, harder to say the words around the lump that had taken permanent residence in my throat.

"I'm sorry hun, but I don't think so. He's done the best he can so far. From his records it looks like he's barely there right now. But me and Charlie have talked a lot since he found out about everything. Maybe I can help." As Sophie wrapped her arms around me I felt safe, something I couldn't figure out why. I felt the tears slowly fall down my face as I realized that at least the last words I was able to tell my dad was that I loved him and that no-one could ever take that away from him.

I watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath that the machine helped him take. It's surprising how you can get used to some noises after a few hours. Even more so that as each pump you thank god and whoever is up there watching helps to keep his heart beating. There's nothing right now that sounded so beautiful to me then the sound of the heart monitor constantly beeping. Honestly I hated beeping noises until a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago those noises represented me on those beds, of getting up early in the mornings to go to school and the annoying feeling we all get when the phone is busy and it's something important. Now; now though, those noises are beautiful and for each one I think an angel is born... god I sound like one of those after school programs the kids back in Phoenix used to go on about.

"What did he want? I mean the life support. That's what Dr Cullen wants to talk to me about isn't it?"I couldn't look at Sophie, I had seen pity and pain in so many eyes as they passed through the room throughout the last few weeks directed towards me that I don't think right now I'd be able to take it anymore.

"Honestly... his wishes were to be taken off it when it came time. To not resuscitate because he knew when the time came it would be too much pain." I felt the tear that landed on my cheek, and it wasn't mine. I couldn't and wouldn't hold back the sob that broke from me. All this time I had been strong for my dad, for the people that came to see him or me. But I couldn't anymore. Sophie held me while I finally let go, it felt good but at the same time I felt cheated. While everyone I knew who had lost a parent or someone they loved still had people, blood to help them get through this, I would have no-one. I barely made it through losing Renee and Phil and now I was going to face it all over again. I was so close to calling Riley and Brea, but dad's words kept coming back. Trust my heart and head. And I would; something had felt wrong since they had come back into my life and I didn't like that feeling.

"I know it's not much Bella, but we'll all be here for you. Me and Seth especially. Honestly I think I've seen more of that boy than his parents have these last few weeks... now don't go feeling guilty. They understand more than you know and would probably tan his hide if he wasn't here to help you." I caught the little smirk that had crept on her face, watery and all. I blushed at the idea she was hinting at. "Don't worry about it; the boy's practically in love with you girl. He's not going anywhere." She kissed my head as she stood to leave and continue on her rounds.

She left me with feelings that I wasn't even sure I should have right now. I should feel the pain and despair that had been my constant emotional climate for nearly the past month; but when I thought of Seth, it was like some warm glow would light inside me, taking away all the pain even for a little while. For those short hours while he was close I felt okay, that I'd be able to handle what was coming. A few hours later Sue and Emily had come to say hi and see what was going on, I honestly think it was more Sophie's work that had brought them to the hospital more than their need to see me. While I knew the sentiment was real, unless they could see the future or something then that woman who was going to be my carer had made some calls. Dr Cullen still hadn't made his rounds; which was unusual as it was. He always seemed to be proficient in his timing. It was like he knew when Charlie's heart was resting and it was easier to talk without causing unnecessary strain on his already strained heart.

It wasn't until nearly mid-day that some doctor had walked through the door to Charlie's room, telling me that Dr Cullen was sick today and he was taking care of his rounds. I found it really weird that the doctor was wearing slightly tinted glasses that would go darker as more light would seep into the room.

"I'm Dr James Mathew's; I'd like to give you my condolences about your father's health." His voice sounded beautiful, I almost wondered if he was related to Dr Cullen, but while I felt okay with Dr Cullen this doctor was making me feel a little uneasy. He kept glancing at the door, like he was waiting for someone to walk in and do something. But every time he's glance towards me he'd lick his lips not to moisten them to talk, but like he was looking at his favourite food. The shiver down my back just amplified the feeling of distrust and revulsion as he took the seat that Seth usually sat in.

"Now Isabella, I hate to be the one doing this with you, but we need to talk about the thought of life support and whether we continue once his body has taken too much. Have you any thoughts to his wishes?" the way he sneered my name made me want to run for the hills. Even with dad lying there on the bed I wanted to run as far away as possible from this man.

"I'd rather wait until I can speak to Dr Cullen if you don't mind. He's been caring for my father since he was moved into this room. Even his specialist has agreed to leave this particular case in his capable hands." the confidence in my voice shocked me, and I tried to keep that shock inside, but the way he smiled made me think he knew something was not right.

"Of course Isabella, but I'm sorry to say that he may not be here before that happens." While his words may have said he was sorry, his actions certainly didn't. In fact his whole manner changed in seconds. From detached yet caring, to sarcastic and cruel would describe the whiplash I felt when he realised I wasn't going to talk to him about my dad. I watched as he took a deep breath in, flinching but muttering under his breath; I was certain he mention something about blood and barely resisting.

He sat there watching me for what felt like an eternity, not moving, almost like he had stopped breathing. Part of me wanted to ask if he was okay, but the main part of me wanted him gone. But while I wasn't able to ask him to leave I turned towards my father's resting place as the beeping crept up a little faster. Before I knew what was going on in the room, I felt his presence beside me. I didn't even hear him get up and walk over towards me. "I'm sorry there isn't more time for us to get to know one another a little better angel; but don't worry I'll see you again. Once more my condolences towards your lose." He whispered as he ran his finger down the side of my face. I cringed back in my chair as he lent forward. I didn't like his closeness or his words; but I knew it wasn't some idle suggestion. It was like he was promising me that I'd see him again.

I blinked a few times, trying to gain control of my physical being. But by the time I had somewhat relaxed he was no longer in the room. I was able to breathe easier for a few seconds before the beeping alerted me to the change in my dad's position. A flurry of nurses and doctors came in as Sophie practically ran to my side.

Quickly I ran to my dad's side; as the doctors began to get the crash cart ready if need be. I grabbed his hand; there was no way I was going to let him go without holding him. The tears were flowing freely as I whispered the words I never thought I'd have to say about my dad so soon. "No, if it's his time let him go." The movement in the room came to a sudden stop as each doctor and nurse looked towards me and Sophie. I didn't care what they thought. If his final wishes were to be let rest finally in peace then I was going to grant that wish. All but one doctor left the room; giving me the most privacy that they could at this time. I knew that they were all probably waiting outside the room, but I was grateful for the thought.

I heard the stuttering on the monitor, and I grabbed hold of his hand a little stronger, wanting him to know that he wasn't alone in his final minutes. I bent over and placed a soft kiss on his temple, it was my spot. I claimed that place when I was little and I would claim it now. When the final beep passed the machine, and the constant drowning sound that told us that he was finally at peace I whispered the words that were as true now as the first day I said them "I love you daddy. Forever."

**A/N: okay now I know you may be upset at Charlie's death, and pissed that James was able to get to Bella, but there is a reason to this madness I am spinning here. I promise it's not over by a long shot, but unknowingly James has set something in motion that is definitely needed...**

**Also I should point out that this has taken me a while to write, while I try to get one chapter out a week, classes have started back up for me and while I love each and everyone that reads my stories these are not my priorities. My family come first, my schooling second, and then my writing...**

**Another thing for those who are also following Prom Night Trouble and my Blog Edward's point of view has been posted on said blog. Now I am working for a side project for Angel's but it's not going to be out-takes, rather it's the book that Charlie gave Seth in Chapter 6. Something that won't be posted until it is completed. Sorry but hey that's how I am with this little side project.**

**Lastly I have something for those who like a little drama and insanity for you all to check out, AELGP (one of my lovely girls) has a one shot I haven't added to my list for beta-ing that you all should check out "Marital Psychosis" is a twisted and amazing piece of writing. If you are a Jake fan then you may not want to check it out, but regardless it's amazing. **

**Until next time**

**Dee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please be warned that tissues might be handy again for this chapter. **I

ran as fast as I could to get to her, but it wasn't fast enough, the smell of leech, well other than Carlisle and the Cullen's everywhere in the hospital. The bleach smell burnt my nose as I walked towards the opening doors. But rather than being met with someone I could hurt, someone who was not meant to be here; I was met with the sight of Bella. Her face said it all as I watched her fall to the ground. She had to face the worst thing anyone could ever face on her own. I wasn't there for her when she needed me and as she sat there I felt her pain. Her love of her father was still shining bright in her eyes; but it was coupled with the pain and sorrow of losing her father.

"Seth..." she whispered as a single tear raced down her cheek.

I didn't need any invitation to reach her; I needed a fucking good beating for leaving her to face this alone. I didn't even notice my legs move as I raced over towards her crumpled frame on the side walk. She was like this broken child with nothing left to hold onto. It was only when she felt me closer to her that she looked up.

"He's gone Seth. I'm all alone." She mumbled as I held her close.

What could I say to her, how could I take this away from her? But most importantly how could I show her she wasn't alone here, not only did she have a pack of shape shifting natives, but she had a coven of 7 vampires that cared for her. She had people that were out there that weren't supernatural that would be there for her now and forever. But I couldn't say any of these things. It wouldn't help her right now. What she needed was to be held as she let go of her father.

We stood there for what felt like hours as people walked around us to enter the hospital to visit their friends and family. A few looked towards the two of us not knowing the pain she was feeling. How could they, she had barely survived her mother's death and now a few months later she had to say good bye to her father. It felt wrong; like something was out to get her, to feel the pain that many would crumble under.

"Seth can you take her home; back to rez?" Mrs Call asked when it started to get colder.

I nodded my head and scooped Bella up in my arms. I had only just lifted her when I felt something being put in my pocket, keys; the keys to Bella's truck. As she snuggled into my chest I took off towards the truck, not caring if there was traffic. The only thing that mattered right now was that Bella needed to sleep, rest after such a strong and painful day.

"We'll be at Sam's house." I called as I closed the door and headed for the driver's seat.

Mrs. Call just nodded her head as she turned towards the doors. How that woman had been able to keep it together was beyond me; but she was doing it for Bella I guess.

The drive was silent as I heard Bella's breathing level out, and her body relaxed. She had fallen asleep. It was good for her, but at the same time I felt that it wouldn't last long. There was no noise escaping her mouth, and if it wasn't for the fact I could hear her heart beat and the air rushing through her lungs I'd be seriously freaking out.

As we made it to the border I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. I knew she would be staying at the Call residence, but what about everything else. Surely she wouldn't be left to make all the arrangements for the funeral. I know that my dad and Billy, as well as Old Quil would want to help anyway they could; let alone all the towns people and those on the reservation. Charlie had been a constant man in everyone's life. Hell he'd kept so much from our parent's and had been able to keep the secret that we were shape shifting teens, that there was a coven of mythical blood drinking beings merely miles away from the towns people he was to protect. Not that if one of us did something he'd be able to stop us; but it was the strong man we knew from before we all had changed that stopped our idiot behaviour affecting everyone else.

As we got closer I could hear all the talk from the rest of the pack sitting outside the small house that Sam had built once he had been given the land form the council. They were reliving the attack on the vamps that had been stalking Bella for the past week or so. Leah Emily with and Kim were in the kitchen cooking god knows what but it smelt amazing. You could hear Quil and Clair playing in the yard.

"Bella's truck?" Jake mumbled as he heard and saw the truck as we closed in on the group.

Each wolf and imprint stood at the door by the time we got to the house. Bella was still out cold, something I was glad for. It would have been even more painful for her to have to say it again. I walked around to the side of the truck to carry her, she weighed nothing. Her arms wrapped around me as I lifted her closer to my body.

"Seth what's Bella doing..." Sam asked as he made his way towards us.

I just shook my head and looked up. He saw it then and there. I watched as his head lowered and his breath hitched before he raised it back up.

"I was too late. She faced it on her own." I didn't care that my voice broke, or that I had tears falling. She was in pain and now her pain was mine.

I heard the sobs from the girls and knew that Leah had just told them what had happened. Each one of my pack brothers lowered their heads in pain. It was like Charlie was one of our own. As I walked closer to the small house the pack parted allowing us to pass.

"Seth; take her up to the spare room..." Sam called as I entered the house.

I saw my sister crying as she held the two others in her arms. Tears running down their faces as they saw Bella in my arms. Emily looked torn as to what to do, she being the alpha's mate and all that was to come with it, yet she was lost. I understood; I don't think anyone would be able to help me right now. Sure Sam had faced the worst thing when coming close to losing his imprint, but it seemed that Bella and the angel inside her were broken.

As I laid her down on the bed, she held tight to my neck, like her hands were fused together. "Shh, I'm just going to let you get comfortable Bella. I'm not going anywhere." I cooed, and I knew that if this were any other time I'd be getting the calls about handing my man card over, but not now. Honestly I sort of wished that they would; not as a sign of disrespect to Bella or Charlie, but because it would mean that we'd get past this eventually.

We sat there for what felt like hours, her arms wrapped around my shoulders. We heard the noises coming from downstairs as Billy, my parents and Rich; and finally Sophie entered the house. The small conversations of what was going to happen now with Charlie's funeral and Bella's safety had started. It was like they wanted to keep moving but stand still at the same time. The only thing that was certain was that Bella would be moving in with the Call's and for the mean time so would I. If it meant that I'd be close to Bella then I was all for it. She needed me at the moment and I'd be damned sure that I was there for her.

I heard her heart beat speed up before she began to stir in my arms. But it was another 5 minutes before she opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes said it all; she was lost.

"It wasn't a dream was it Seth?" her voice was soft and I knew that if they didn't have abnormally sensitive hearing that none of the others down stairs would be holding their breath for what was coming next.

"I'm sorry Bella..." the words hadn't left my mouth before the tears started to fall.

* * *

When I woke up I knew it really did happen, not because I was in some strange room curled up in Seth's arms, or that I could remember every excruciating detail of those final moments. But because I felt like I had lost a piece of me. The last remaining string that had held me to my family had broken away and there was nothing I could do to fix it. Blessedly I didn't dream while I was asleep, but at the same time it was twice as painful to wake up from sweet oblivion to know that I'd have to face it all.

"Sophie and everyone's downstairs when you're ready to head down." He whispered in my hair but I couldn't say anything.

We sat there for a few minutes before I finally nodded. I couldn't hide from everything. It's not what dad would have wanted. He'd want me to do this right. To get things done before it was too late.

Slowly we made our way down stairs, but while I had the strength to walk down towards everyone; I just couldn't look at them and see the pain and pity in their eyes. He led me towards a small seat where he pulled me onto his lap. Here I was safe; here the pain wasn't so bad. It was like he shared my pain but did it without complaint. Something I was grateful for.

"Bella, would you like something to drink?" a soft voice asked from across the room. As I looked up I saw the face of Emily trying to smile yet hold back the tears that had ran down her face. It was then that I looked around the room only to be met with similar expressions. Sophie was held by her son as silent tears fell down her face.

"Thanks Emily; that'll be great." I croaked. I didn't even recognise my own voice.

Quickly she stepped out of the room, where I knew she would be crying since she didn't want to do so in front of me. The little orphaned girl. I watched as Sam hovered near the door frame, not sure where to go. "Go on Sam." I whispered not wanting to strain my voice again. He nodded at me before he too turned and walked out of the room. You could hear the moment that he found Emily as her silent cries were no longer silent.

I closed my eyes to the pain I saw in the room, the pain I felt in my heart that I was sure was echoed in the hearts surrounding me. I could picture my dad without all the medical equipment connected to him, a smile on his face; the pain no longer a constant companion to his beating heart. I just hoped that he was okay with me following his wishes. Of him sitting on the old recliner that smelt like it needed a bath badly watching a game on the TV; or him in his work uniform. But with very image I saw behind my eyes he was smiling back at me.

When I opened my eyes, it was a little darker than a few minutes ago, or maybe it was just because I was just pushing my pain onto my thoughts. Either way I knew there was so much to do. I thanked Emily as she handed me the cup of tea. It truly is amazing how much a simple thing like a cup of tea could change things in a room full of mourners. Slowly people began to talk in little groups, about my dad and all the different things he did with the people here. And as they talked I listened to the different memories that they each had with him. I didn't feel cheated that they got to have so many things with him while I lived with my mother; I was happy. He was loved not just by me but by his friends; like he had a second family here.

"What are you smiling about?" Seth asked as Paul was talking about the time my dad had threatened to arrest him for driving around with a car full of drunk idiots from a part he had been at.

"You all loved him just as much as I did, like he was family. I'm glad he had you all." I spoke softly as I continued to listen to the conversations about my dad's seemingly endless patience with the younger generation.

"You know you are too." He whispered in my ear as I snuggled into his chest a little more. For a 17 year old guy Seth seemed to be one of the more mature ones.

As the day went on phone calls came in from everywhere on the reservation to extend so many wishes of condolences. I was amazed that people knew that he had passed so soon, and that they knew where to find me. In all honesty I had no clue how it happened. But with each call, and each message I felt a little lighter. The pain may not have gone away, but I might not have been alone after all.

It wasn't until Sophie started to get ready to leave that I realised I would have to go home to that empty house. I knew I would have to do it eventually, but I couldn't do it yet. Almost like she knew what was going through my head Sophie walked over and took my hand, smiling as she pulled me towards the front of the house. "Come on Bella, let's get you some rest. We can go through everything tomorrow." she murmured as we made our way; Seth following behind me. Silently we piled into my truck, I giggled as I realized that both Embroy and Seth barely fit in the actual cab.

The drive to Sophie's house took under 5 minutes until we had pulled up in a small driveway. We were met with a sweet looking two story pale blue house. If it wasn't for the colour of the outside I would have said it was exactly like dad's place. As we all got out of the car I realized that the porch light was on, like it was welcoming us back.

"A room is already for you upstairs Bella; Seth knows the way." Sophie said as she opened the door. She was so much like a level headed version of my mom that I could see why the two of them had gotten on so well while she had lived here. Following as Seth pulled me up the stairs towards the back room I sighed. Thinking about my mom right now hurt a little more than it had a few days ago. I missed her more than anything right now; if it wasn't for Seth and Sophie; I couldn't be sure if I would make it through all this. I climbed onto the bed not even bothering to turn on the light, and curled up in Seth's side once more. Hopefully he didn't mind that I had taken refuge in his side. But since he didn't say anything I could only see that he was fine with it.

I hadn't even realised I had fallen asleep, but when I looked outside the little window the sky was tinted a soft pink. A new say had dawned; one where Charlie wasn't in it. Heading for the door I heard the slightly raised voices of Seth and who I could only resume was Embroy. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation but I really needed to use the bathroom.

"Carlisle said none of them recognised the scent; he got that close to her. This James guy isn't like the Cullen's." Seth argued as he shook slightly in the hall. They both turned as they heard the door open.

"Sorry to interrupt; but where's the bathroom?" my voice was groggy with sleep still lingering.

While Embroy pointed down the hall, Seth came over and wrapped me in his arms. Like he needed to know I was safe or something. After a minute and a little tap on his arms later he let me go so I could wash my face and everything else. After I cleaned up I made my way downstairs where everyone seemed to be waiting on me. What they were all doing up so early was beyond me but I wasn't going to question it. I had barely made it to the lounge before a cup of coffee was handed to me by Sophie with a soft smile. At least her being awake so early could be explained by her work in the hospital.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked as she took her seat one more. Her face showed nothing but sincerity behind her words.

"Not sure. Better then yesterday, but worse than when mom and Phil... Is that a bad thing?" I replied not lifting my eyes from the coffee in my hands. I felt the seat dip as Seth sat beside me. I didn't need to look to know it was him; I just knew.

"Not bad Bella. You were able to mourn for Renee and Phil, but it's still fresh. With Charlie passing so soon afterwards, it's to be expected." She was so patient, but she wasn't like she was handling me with kid proof gloves. "I know it's sudden but we need to start the preparations for Charlie's funeral. I'll be there all the way though it with you." I looked up and smiled. There was no way I was going to handle this on my own I realised now more than ever. I was just grateful that Sophie was willing to be by my side through it all.

**A/N: Hey guys and gals. Short delay with the uploading of this chapter, sorry but as I've said many of times before I try to do my best with getting at least one chapter up a week, but it's not a solid thing. I write when the mood hits, and won't update until I'm happy with what I give to you all. I have been trying to update this for the last two days (20th of this month Australia time) but for some ungodly reason the story just hadn't been updated.**

**Okay so I've entered a competition on this site called Behind The Lyrics Comp. Go check it out, as I don't know if I can actually tell you which one is my entry I won't give you my name but it does have it in the actual chapter. There's a link to it from my profile to check it out. Voting ends 22****nd**** of this month so you don't have a lot of time if you want to vote for any of the stories. **

**Well I'm off to go and write the EPOV for Prom Night Trouble if you follow it through my blog. I've been busy trying to wrap my head around Christian Morality and ethical standings in the middle ages... yeah it's strange what they link into psychology classes at university. **

**Until next time**

**Dee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please read te main A/N at bottom of this chapter. It concerns everything with my stories I have on this site.**

**Oh and because I don't do this often...**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do have the series on DVD and book. Plus I get to play with them. Don't you just love sites like this one?**

Throughout the service I held Bella as she silently cried, lost in her own grief. I couldn't stand there and sympathise with her, because truthfully I had no clue what she was going through. The only ones that would be able to have some understanding about the pain was the Cullen's but they couldn't attend the service due to the weather. The sun ironically came out to greet us all with some optimism. While she smiled at the idea of her parent's looking down at her, I knew she felt something different about today.

We listened to Billy, my dad and Old Quil Sr. reminiscing about growing up, and reliving the trouble that they had caused. I couldn't help but smile, if the pack had been around in their time I couldn't imagine what life would have been like. Charlie would have definitely been part of the pack regardless of his blood line. As the new chief of police, and Charlie's protégé Officer Geoffrey Michaels handed Bella the flag as a sign of respect, I saw Sophie squeeze her hand as Bella's eyes landed on the flag now sitting on her lap. For a small town I doubt that there was anyone left to run any of the businesses today. Both the reservation schools and those in Forks had closed down for today's service.

It was agreed that Bella and I would ride in her car after the casket had been laid in the ground, giving Bella all the time she would need to say goodbye to her father after everyone had left. The ride in the courtesy vehicle had been quiet, as Embroy held his mother while Bella rested her head on my shoulder. I wasn't sure which one was taking it harder, Bella or Sophie. We all knew that while there wasn't anything going on between Charlie and Embroy's mother, there was some connection other than being single parents. As we left the car, the sound of thunder echoed off the mountains in the distance, as Bella curled into me a little more. We had found her sleeping in the corner a few times since Charlie's passing, but so far she had only apologized for upsetting any of us when we found her. Sophie had even asked me to temporarily move in to make sure she would sleep somewhat peacefully during the nights.

As we watched each member of the small town pay their final respects to Charlie, Bella's hand slipped into mine. I could feel her shaking so slightly and I was sure for those of us who were able to watch closely, you could see it too. She had yet to say anything to those who she didn't know too wee, merely smiling at them when they offered their condolences. It was like one of those movies that Emily and Kim would make us sit through when the boys had done something to piss them off. A nod, pat or soft touch on her shoulder before the next person in line would imitate the same movements with slight alterations.

"Take care of her Seth." Sophie whispered in my ear as she left Bella's side; leaving us alone beside the covered mound of dirt. Nodding my head she smiled before making her way towards the car and Embroy.

We sat there for heaven knows how long as the clouds rolled towards us, the smell of rain carried in the wind. "Do you want to be alone Bella?" I asked softly not wanting to scare her. Handling her with kid proof gloves felt wrong; but I just didn't know what else to do. Hovering around her would not be the best idea.

"Please just for a little while." Her voice was so harsh; from the crying or not talking. Maybe even both.

"I'll just be over there near that tree. Call me if you need me." I whispered in her ear before gently pulling her closer to me. While I can't very well leave her on her own, and as much as I would have liked to have respected her wishes I couldn't. But I could at least give her the illusion that she was alone to say good bye to her father.

It had to be the longest and most painful half hour of my life as I listened to her whisper how sorry that she didn't spend enough time with him how she wished there was some way that she could have taken the pain away in those final days. As she traced the words engraved in the tombstone I heard her murmur that she'd do what he had asked. I had this urge to ask what he had made as his final wishes for her.

I smelt them before I could see them as the Cullen's made their presence known. For the last few days they had been hidden from everyone with the weather stopping them from leaving their home. Each one dressed in black, something I'm sure Bella would be grateful for when she realises that they're here. They stood beside me as we watched Bella gently kiss the picture of Charlie that she and Sophie had chosen to be imbedded in the marble slab. Her soft goodbye not missed by any of us, but it gave us enough time to compose ourselves to help her. As she turned and noticed that I was no longer alone I saw her shoulders drop. I could only imagine what was running through her mind. But as quick as that show of emotion had been released she had pulled it back.

"Isabella; we're sorry we couldn't make it to the service. But we would like you to know how very sorry we are for your lose. Charlie was a good friend of mine and didn't judge us or treat us any differently." Carlisle spoke for the family that had come close to Bella just as we had. I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward smirked at my thoughts. His mind reading thing was going to bug the hell out of me eventually.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen. It means a lot to know that so many people held him in high regard; I just wish I had a little more time with him." The single tear that escaped her softly fell down her face as she reached for me.

"Go home and rest Bella; I'm sure we'll see you again soon." Esme cooed as Bella nodded in my chest.

As we made our way towards her truck I heard Jasper moan about how much pain she was feeling, how her guilt rivalled his from his time before the Cullen's had taken him in. I guided Bella to the back seat, giving her room to lie down and rest. Her breath evened out before we had left the cemetery; giving her time to rest peacefully for a time. The drive allowed me to think back to the information I had read in the book Charlie had given me a few weeks back; and the words of the angel herself. While it would help us understand some of what she would eventually go through, it didn't necessarily cover everything that she would go through. I had to wonder if going through this pain was part of being an angel; before realising that she was the first angel to be born.

I hadn't even realised that we had reached the Call's residence until I saw Emily and Sophie standing outside the house waiting for us to return. Had we really been that long at the site?

"Get her upstairs. The angel's waiting to talk but won't until you're there." Emily said before I had even turned off the engine. I didn't need to be told twice as I raced around the truck and up into the house. She didn't even move once, and if it wasn't for her heart beat and her soft breath I'd have thought she was a life sized doll. Quickly lying her down on the bed I shot out the opened window and made my way towards the woods. The fact that Sophie now knew about the wolves had made things so much easier after we had found out that she would be caring for Bella after Charlie's death.

Barely making it into the thicker parts of the woods before I shredded my clothes and began running on four legs to where I would find the angel, the rest of the pack, and the Cullen's. The silence of the pack mind was peaceful as each was lost in the words that had been said at the funeral. Bounding through the woods, dodging the trees and rocks as I made my way towards the one place that only Sophie had ventured since his death; the Swan residence. Only slowing down once the trees had began to thin out.

As I turned my head towards the angel I felt the nudging from both Paul and Leah. Their concern for Bella and me was astounding. While everyone of the pack and I'm sure the rest of the reservation were concerned for Bella, they had both literally given up their daily lives for the time being to help the more physical aspects of the funeral. While everyone had offered to help, these two had demanded that Sophie allowed them to take some of the burden in everything.

"I'm sorry for this, it should have come earlier but I couldn't leave her in that pain." the angel spoke so softly, almost like she was saddened by what was going to come from her next.

"I have something to show you. Each of you will see it differently to what the rest will see. Please understand that I'm doing this only because of what I have to tell you once you see." Her voice was layered with pain before I was suddenly hit with image after image of a standoff. But it wasn't just my view no I saw it from each pack member's view. Blinding in the middle was a glow of golden white light. I wanted to desperately see what it was, what was going on around me but I couldn't. All I could see was the blinding light pouring from this one point in the field. As fast as it came it ended. I looked towards each member of the pack, only to see that we had each phased back to ourselves. I felt a pair of shorts hit my leg; grateful that someone had the foresight to realise that I hadn't had time to go back and change let alone the time to tie my clothes to my leg.

"Damn, is that what it's like for you all the time Alice?" Emmett murmured before Rosalie smacked him up the head and pointed towards the angel. I chucked at the sight before me.

"What you saw will happen. They will be here before her... my...our birthday. But for that to happen I have to join with her completely... it's the only way for her and you all to survive. I think... she'll still be susceptible to a bite until the date of our birth but she will be able to protect herself a little better." We listened to the angel go on about what will happen with the joining of the two parts of Bella's being. I was lost in the whole thing after she had said Bella will be in no more pain once it was completed. And while we didn't have a real say on whether it happened or not I found myself grateful to know what was going to happen.

"Seth prepare her for this world." The angel said before she turned and walked into the woods leisurely, stopping to gently touch the smaller animals that would normally hide until we had left. We watched until we couldn't see her anymore.

"What did she mean about preparing her for this world?" Quil asked, and I wanted to smack him up the back of the head.

"Tell her about the pack, the Cullen's and what she is. Carlisle calls your friends. I think it's time we get organized." Sam said shaking his head at Quil.

* * *

I woke up only to wish I was still asleep. I had gone for nearly two weeks without feeling this pain through my body. I had almost forgotten about the true feeling of physical pain; almost. Groaning I looked around my surroundings. The last thing I remembered was lying on the back seat of my truck as Seth exited the cemetery. At first I thought maybe we had been in an accident, well until I realised that if that was the case I'd have heard the beeping sounds of medical machines and doctors walking the floors. Their squeaking shoes was something I had been able to distinguish from all other styles of shoes. Why they all wore Italian leather was beyond me. Maybe it was something they were taught at college or something.

"Shoot me now." I mumbled to no-one since I was alone in the room. But it was only moments later that I heard the sound of the bedroom door open. Sophie had poked her head around the corner dressed in the same clothes as she had worn to the service.

"How are you Bella?" she softly cooed from the door.

"I think I'm having another one of those things that Dr. Cullen said I would be getting. Everything hurts. My body, my brains, my heart." Replied as I tried to turn on my side to pat the bed. At least she understood that I was inviting her to join me as she strode over towards me and gently sat down.

"How long do they last for? Maybe I can get the time of work and be here to look after you?" her soft eyes betraying the pain she was still feeling with everything, and now that I was having one of my little episodes she was feeling more pressure.

"No you go back to work. Trust me all I'll be doing is sleeping." I answered not wanting to make her feel bad about what was going on with me. It's not something that any of us could understand.

She smiled and began to run her fingers through my hair. It felt so good that I hummed a littler, before wincing as I tried to snuggle into her hand. Obviously my brain had blocked out all the pain and what had brought it on last time.

"Hey can I ask you something. It's kinda personal so if you don't want to its fine but I just wanted to know something." I rambled as she started to run her fingers through once more. Her answering smile caught me off guard a little; but I think it was more of a humouring the bed ridden one than I'll answer everything kind of one.

"You and my dad were pretty close..." she nodded allowing me time to figure out what I was going to say and how I was going to say it.

"Was it more than just friends?" I blushed and tried to hide my face until I was met with the most excruciating pain so far. The wince didn't go unnoticed by her.

The single tear that ran down her face answered everything I needed to know.

"How about you stay still and I'll talk?" she asked as she wiped the tear away. "Yes there was something between us more than friends, but we couldn't take it any further. Your dad didn't want to break my heart once he found out about being sick. It didn't mean that I didn't care for him because I did. I loved your father; but I understood. So rather than push for something h couldn't give me, we stayed friends." Her smile was beautiful as she talked about my dad. Telling me of the things he wanted to do if he could. Who knew that my dad, the chief of police wanted to go cliff diving, or go camping in the woods without knowing where he was. We sat there, or I laid there as she sat and talked about the things that my dad wanted to do and the things that made him happy.

"Rest Bella, if this does go for a couple of days I'm sure you'll need your rest." She whispered as she bent down to bring up the blankets that had fallen. My eyes were closing before I could say anything or smile.

The next time I woke was to find myself wrapped up in a pair of arms that were incredibly hot. The gentle murmur of his soft voice telling me it's alright sending me back into sleep before I could say anything once more. The darkness of sleep matching the vision outside my window.

I fought my body's natural ability to wake itself up when the sun filtered through my closed lids. As Seth's arms were no longer wrapped around me; holding me tight as the pain lessened I was hit with the full force of the pain. The urge to throw up hit me once more. I knew what would happen afterwards but I really didn't want to smell my own vomit for the rest of the day. Getting out of the bed was the easy part, making it to the bathroom was not. I was seriously questioning whether it would have been better to stay in the room and put up with the smell before I finally made it to the one place I needed to be. I didn't even try to close the door knowing it would take more energy than I had to begin with.

Slumped over the toilet what little I had been able to eat during my time of awareness had left my body; while my arms held me up shakily. I didn't even try to brush my teeth, just rinsed my mouth a couple of times before I collapsed on the floor. Felling the steps more than seeing or hearing them I closed my eyes for a few seconds, allowing my body to get accustomed to the view from my standpoint. Emily and Sam stood in the doorway looking down at me; both clearly worried about how and what to do next.

"Run a bath Sam. She probably feels sticky right now." Emily said, and I wanted to agree with her but my body was not going to give me the satisfaction of a polite response.

As the water ran in the tub beside me I listened to the movements around me; the conversation between Sam and Emily sounding a little foggy to me. I felt as Emily and Sam stripped me down to my bra and panties and if I wasn't feeling so sick and completely useless I would have been ashamed that they were having to do this for me. The water more tepid than hot or cold felt amazing on my aching body. I could have and probably did fall asleep while they cared for me. Not realising until I heard Emily call me name asking if I wanted to get some clothes on or if I was fine in my underwear. While I didn't mind Sam seeing me in my panties and bra, there was no way I was letting him see me naked.

It must have payed out in my eyes that I was comfortable in what I was in as I felt the towel being tucked in a little tighter around me before I was picked up once more and placed on the bed. Closing my eyes once more I fell asleep dreaming of nothing and hoping that the pain would leave again. I felt when Seth had come back from school as he joined me in the bed. I sensed that others had come and made themselves comfortable while I was asleep to keep him company. I would have smiled at him and them if it didn't hurt so bad.

It was how my week went, gradually getting better as the days passed. Angela would drop my work off in the afternoon when I was a little better. Talking when I was awake and not in so much pain; talk had started about new people coming into town to speak with the Cullen's. Apparently they were looking into starting a group for teens and young adults who had been adopted to get together and talk. Swapping stories about their experiences. Some of them even talking about people looking for temporary homes. I smiled at that; it would be good for people to get together and see the ways others have dealt with that kind of thing.

On the Friday morning I felt good enough to get out of bed and make my way down to the lounge room. Embroy was taking the day off school to keep me company much to his joy and Seth's annoyance. So it was slightly surprising to see that he was talking to Seth on the phone when I made it down the stairs. I only caught the end of the conversation before he spotted me.

"Hey how're you feeling today?" he asked as sat down beside him.

"Okay I guess, it doesn't hurt so much and I'm up so that's a plus." I answered laying my head on his legs. "Hey did you know our parent's had a thing. We could've been brother and sister if things were different." I mumbled not knowing what to say but not wanting to talk about how I was. His shocked face told me plainly that, no he didn't know about it. I smiled at this; knowing that regardless I'd always see him as a brother. Not sure why but I did.

**A/N: hey guys and gals. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this chapter but unfortunetly I am having serious trouble with updating anything. And while I owe a big debt to AELGP for telling me how to update I have yet to figure out how to start a new story. So my entry for the BTLC contest has not been able to be uploaded. However i have made it into a two shot because I needed to show exactly how much Bella had grown in that one.**

**Okay so i'm not one hundred percent happy with this, but please bare with me considering I'm actually fighting not only the flu but a servere boute of Hayfever and my medication is counteracting the other. **

**For those who are also reading Prom Night Trouble; Edward's chapter will be up on my blog in the next day or so, it's just that I've been a bit stuck on what to say for him in that chapter considering it was more a lead up to the first blindside. **

**Until next time, Please Review and enjoy.**

**Dee**


	12. Chapter 12

As Bella gradually got through this latest hit on her energy levels being practically nonexistent, the elder's had began plans to tell her about the legends. Sophie was going to be there listening to the legends for the first time, and she was going to be hearing the story that Charlie had told us about Bella's mother. We were all worried about how she, well both were going to take it. While Sophie knew about Embroy being a wolf; her knowledge of Bella's being and that of her mother's was going to shock her. It was guaranteed that best she would be a little shocked, at worst she'd pass the hell out; Sophie was a cool woman but there's only so much supernatural you can take at one time. Bella was going to have it all thrown at her at once. Not just that we were wolves, that the Cullen's were vampires and that she was an angel; on top of that she's my mate for life. I could still remember seeing Emily's face when she was told about it. Sam's memories were crystal clear on that night. It was the same night that he had hurt her.

Being Friday I was still at school while most of the pack were either at Embroy's place keeping him company or at Sam's getting everything ready. Regardless there was going to be a bon fire to discuss what the latest development of reinforcements coming to town. Sam was understandably worried that we had missed some kids who may still phase with the growth spurt the vamps were having. But in the end there was nothing that we could really do other than wait and see. With the unknown bloodlines being so shocking with Embroy and the twins it really means there there's going to be some possible that we haven't seen or thought of yet.

As the classes rolled through into the next I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen, more specifically what Bella was going to say once it's all out in the open. I had thought of giving her the book that Charlie had given me so she would know it's not just some made up conspiracy theory going on, but something very much real. I hadn't even cracked that sucker open because I didn't know if it would help or not. While Charlie said that it would help; the angel told us that it would more likely be something that had nothing to do with Bella's life. Then with the whole thing of having to merge or join or whatever she wanted to call it we had to figure out what to do once they were one.

"Mr. Clearwater, unless there is something you wish to talk about class has finished." My English teacher Miss. Valentine said as she stood from her desk.

I hadn't even heard the bell ring let alone noticed that everyone had walked out of the class heading for the cafeteria for lunch. I was sure that the twins would be there already eating enough for 4 people instead of two. I made my way towards my locker before heading to join them at the one thing that many of the wolves enjoyed at school. Lunch. It was an interesting experience to walk through the halls when you're as tall as us. It was like Moses and the red sea thing. They parted and flattened themselves against the walls and lockers until you passed and then would swarm after you. If they were the smart ones who left us the hell alone they usually followed us so it was easier to get through the halls on time.

As predicted, and really not all that surprising I saw Colin and Brady sitting at the table eating from their overflowing trays; completely ignoring the looks they got from the other kids. It was only when I sat down with my own tray did they notice that there was more than just themselves in the room. The noise never bothered you once you learnt to block it out. And those two had mastered that skill before they even phased the first time. I guess with the whole twin thing they were used to being talked about after a while. The grunts from the two younger wolves were all that was expected until they finished, well all three of us finished, which really didn't take that long when you really thought about it. Our metabolism was scary fast and the constant need to keep it up meant you ate just as fast as you could. While starving wasn't really something we could do it was something that none of us had tried.

"So how's Bella doing today? When we went over last night she seemed a little better." Colin asked through the last mouthful of food that he had. Not the best if sights but you get used to it after a while.

Shrugging my shoulders I waited until I had at least finished eating. "Not sure, I didn't have time to go and look in on her this morning. But I know that Billy and Sam want to tell Sophie tonight about her. Maybe it's a good thing that she knows before we tell Bella."

The look between the two of them and the smirk that crossed Brady's face was not something that I was used to seeing, well at least not directed at me.

"What don't you want to tell her about us? Or maybe it's the whole she's mine thing going on?" he asked as Colin nudged his shoulder. They were enjoying this a little too much if you asked me. while we had all gotten used to my imprinting being different to everyone else's it still gave them the satisfaction that I had started to get more romantically inclined (Leah's words not mine) when it came to thinking about Bella.

"Dude, look if he could he'd be red right now." Colin chuffed as he banged his fist on the table making those around us jump. The growl that ripped through my mouth was soft enough for them to hear me but not the others in the hall. If they did it would be more thrown to the side as nothing more than the freaks and gang bangers of La Push being their usual animals. But it stopped them being idiots and bringing unnecessary attention to us.

"No you dumb ass; but considering that Bella's going to be going through some serious shit and she lives with them it might be a good thing that she knew before she face the next tie it hit her. Or maybe it's because this way she would have someone that's not directly linked to this to help her understand all of this. Emily and Kim know but it's different for her." I bit back the growl that once more started to rumble in my chest. My words and the smothered rumbling seemed to shut them the hell up. I wasn't going to let anyone know that I was worried about how this was going to affect Bella and me. I worked damned hard to make sure it didn't come to mind when I was patrolling with the rest of the pack to keep my thoughts to myself.

As the bell rang I walked towards my final class for the day, Math. While I was okay with it; it was the worst thing to end a day with. You just wanted to sleep through it or not pay attention to all the shit that was being spouted from their mouths. As it was I was having enough trouble from listening to the talk of the class. Our little talk apparently hadn't been as private as we thought and had supplied the school with the next addition of gossip. I stared out the window watching the clouds roll across the usual grey sky. What I wouldn't do for some blue every now and then.

"Maybe they're trying to get out of whatever it is that keeps them with the older kids?" one of the guys in front of me whispered and I couldn't help but grin at the idiot thought. I may not have been all that happy about being in the pack at first considering everything that had happened with Sam, Leah, and Emily; but I wasn't trying to get out of what I was anymore.

After somehow finishing the set work for the class I packed up and headed for the door. The teachers had gotten used to us just up and leaving, and Billy and my dad had talked to the principle what we would be doing this from time to time. Yeah it was for my own reasons this time, but I really didn't care. I had done what I needed to do to keep my ass out of detention for the time being.

Heading for Embroy's place I couldn't help but think if she was better now and that we could possibly be telling her everything. Emily had wondered if once she knew about it would the imprint change or would it stay the same. She had a point, the other girls had been told and things had changed, but they were already with their wolves so it didn't change that much. Quil had Claire and her being a kid meant she was going to see him as a big brother for a long time.

"Hey what's up with this anyway? You all have one, well except for Seth, Colin and Brady." Bella's voice sounded definitely better than what it had for some time.

"I'll tell you about it another time. Eat woman." Embroy laughed trying to dodge the question. Since it was quiet inside I assumed that he was at least successful for now anyway.

Knocking on the door before I actually entered the house was different. I was practically living here, only leaving for school patrols or eating. Having to feed Embroy alone was enough for Sophie on her salary. I wasn't going to make it harder for them to get by. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Bella walk around the corner. She was definitely better than what she had been last time I had saw her.

"You coming in or what?" she asked smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I entered the house. "Hey don't you finish in another half hour or something?" she called me out on skipping school?

Embroy looked like he was enjoying the show that was happening. I was gobsmacked that she had called me out on this of all things. But then again she was practically home schooling herself while she got over this thing, and we still didn't know what was going on with her now that she lived on the reservation. While I was sure that there wouldn't be any problems with her starting at the school here, I had this nagging suspicion that she'd still want to go to Fork's high.

"Class finished early?" it came out as more of a question than a statement but I was still trying to figure out why she was calling me out on something so trivial.

"Yep and I just ran a marathon." She skipped over to where to join Embroy on the lounge. That ass was laughing at my situation, or well Bella's handling of the situation.

I waited until Embroy had settled down before I asked him how she was, well I just looked at her then nodded my head but he knew what I was asking. "All good to go." he mumbled softly. I watched as Bella turned slightly towards him wondering if she heard him. As she shrugged her shoulders I relaxed a little.

"So you up for getting out of the house for the night?" I asked as Embroy turned to look at Bella instead of me.

"Yeah, I really need to get some fresh air. Why what's going on?" for a girl who had spent the last week in bed she sure was paying attention to me and Embroy.

"We're having a bon fire down at the beach. Same place where we all met you." I answered as she cocked her brow. I saw Embroy's mouth twitch as the little play going on. One thing for sure this was definitely not counting as a date.

"Sounds good. What time are we going?" She looked between me and Embroy; which I wasn't sure I was happy about or not. This imprinting and changes going on with how I felt was really messing with my head.

"Around 7. Everyone will be there. I think Sophie is going too." This time it was Embroy that cocked his brow. I shrugged me shoulders at his silent question. I was definitely not going to make this any harder for her than it had to be. She nodded her head and turned towards the TV to watch whatever was on before I got there. I planted my ass on the chair beside her and watched whatever was on.

* * *

I watched with amusement as Seth and Embroy kept shooting each other weird glances, not realising that I was actually watching them rather than the TV. It was funny at how they seemed to be having a conversation without words; but their expressions were hard to understand sometimes. Seth would go from happy to sad to confused and then back again. Embroy filtered through the more amused area, never staying in one for more than a few seconds. I have to admit that I really wanted to know what was going on between them; but I also wanted to be able to watch this for a little longer. It was more fun than the TV anyway.

As it slowly got darker I started to wonder what was going to happen tonight. Last time I was at any type of bon fire it was the day before my first turn or whatever you wanted to call these energy zapping hits. I really wanted to go and explore those rock pools again, see if that gold fish was still there or had it gone back into the bigger waters. I couldn't help the smile that filtered across my face as I remembered everyone's shock at finding that fish, or the beautiful little world it was living in. The serene environment not touched by people's hands; it was natural magic or something.

"Hey you ready to go?" Seth asked as Embroy shook me gently. I hadn't even realised that it was time to leave let alone that they were trying to get my attention for some time apparently.

"Yep. Lead the way." Adding in a nod towards the door.

The walk down to the beach was peaceful; it was like we were all lost in our own thoughts. Mine; more specifically around the woods that surrounded my new home. I had been trying not to think about all the things that had gone on for this beautiful place to become my home. I didn't want to think about how because of my parent's deaths I had found a new family of sorts. It just didn't feel right; not that I was diminishing their memory, but more because I was here and they were somewhere they couldn't enjoy this beautiful place. I'd never seen so many trees or heard so many animals when I lived in Phoenix; the closest being when my mum and Phil took me to the zoo when I was younger. And even then the beauty of the animals seemed marred by the whole captivity. The whole fake settings seemed out of place in the hot Arizona desert. Sure the red clay like dirt was beautiful in its own way; but after waking up to it for the last few years I had definitely taken a liking to the greens and browns that now surrounded me.

As we got closer to the beach I noticed that Seth seemed to twitch a little more and more; even his hand shook a little and I was really considering that the big guy in front of me was finally feeling the cold or something. Though since he had hold of my hand to make sure I didn't get lost I could feel the heat from his skin, so I knew it wasn't that. I had been sorely tempted to turn and look behind me where Embroy was but I didn't want to risk the fall. I needed to know where I was going and where I was actually walking since I would have fallen otherwise. As the gradual decline of the woods gave way to the salt of the sea I took a deep breath. This is something I was going to enjoy. The smell always seemed to relax me to an extent.

Breaking through the final trees I saw the fire raging in the pit where we had first met like he had said. There were quite a few people there; I could easily make out the wheelchair of Uncle Billy as he chatted to some others that had already gotten there. The peel of laughter echoed across the empty beach just as the waves crashed across the sand and pebbles; the sound oddly mixing to create something musical. While I enjoyed the walk the fact that I had spent nearly a full week in bed did not however make the trek easier for me across the sand and pebble. I was very close to asking one of the boys to carry me; but I had the feeling that if I did I'd be carried back to the house and not the fire. I really wanted to just relax and enjoy sometime outside of the house.

"It's about time you showed up." Someone called as we got closer to the group, slowly making out the shadows of some of them. As Seth said Sophie was there sitting beside Seth's mum and dad. While a few others were surrounded Billy as he talked so avidly about something. I could see Leah, Emily and Kim setting food up on a really and I mean really long table; while the boys were sniffing around like it was their last meal. When I looked closer I noticed how much food there was; surely there was enough and plenty more leftover for this group. While I had gotten used to watching Seth and Embroy eat large amounts of food; I doubted that the rest of them could eat their parents out of house and home.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Sophie asked as she got up from her seat. A smile reaching across her face, but it didn't hide whatever she was worried about. Most likely how I was. I could practically see the words running through her head; I should be back at the house resting before going out too soon. It was the nurse in her I'm sure of it.

"Better. A little sore I guess but that would be more of being in bed for a week right" I asked as I answered. She nodded her head and took her spot on the large log she was sharing with Sue and Harry. Both nodded their hellos to me rather than rush over and ask. I was actually grateful with that because after a week of not being able to do much I needed to be able to get up and around for a little while at least.

"You look a lot better now." Sam said as I stood watching the others run around and generally having fun.

"I feel better. And sorry you had to see that. I didn't realise the distance in my rush." I said not looking at him. The fact that he and Emily had seen me at my absolute worse in this thing; whatever it is, was bad enough. I didn't need the visual of his disgust.

"Hey I was there that night when you first got hit with this thing." He said trying to lighten the mood only bringing me to cringe at the memory of that night. It was worse than it was this time.

Sensing that it wasn't the best thing to remind me he quickly went to join the rest of the boys. I just wanted to sit for a little while to get my energy back. I wasn't sore just tired after not moving for a week. As I looked around I noticed that everyone seemed to see each other as family not just friends. The girls were just as involved in whatever was going on just as much as the guys were. The adults didn't seem like they were going to tell you off for the slightest thing. I had seen way too many people get hurt by being excluded from the group or treated like crap. I hated watching it; mum used to say I was the lonely person's guardian angel.

"Hi..." a little broken voice said from my side. I didn't even notice that there was a little kid here until she perched herself on my lap.

"Pity hair." Her soft baby babble was cute as she played with my lose hair.

"Hey yourself; what's your name?" I asked once she got settled more comfortably.

"Cware." Punctuating her one word answer with a forceful nod; almost daring me to correct her.

"Well Claire, you have very pretty hair too." I smiled as she continued to play with the strands that had fallen from our walk.

She giggled as she began to spin a loose curl around her finger. Her fascination with something so simple made me smile. I missed those kinds of days when nothing was more stressful than where you left your Sippy cup. As she cupped my face with one hand she reached back with her other to find the rest of it tied up. Her pout was so cute, but I really wanted to laugh at her disappointment. "Would you like me to put it out?" I asked as she nodded her head so fast that I thought it was going to fall off.

As the elastic came away from my head my hair fell over my shoulder, tickling her nose. She giggled more as the sensation continued for a few more minutes. Once she had settled down I watched as her eyes grew to the size of a dollar coin. It had been nearly two years since I had a real haircut, only having it trimmed every now and then. So it had grown to reach my backside and was constantly kept up. Claire spent another 10 minutes playing with my hair before she ran over to Quil to grab some food. I was pulling my hair back up when Seth and Paul came over to join me on the log. Both carrying enough food to feed heaven knows how many.

"Hey Bella thanks for keeping her occupied while I got her something to eat." Quil said as he handed me a plate with a little bit of everything. It still looked like way too much food for me, but I took it any way.

As we ate conversation flowed between everyone, not really sticking to one thing. We had gone from sports, to fashion to who knows what Claire was jabbering on about. Whatever it was, it seemed that Quil was able to understand it and was captivated by her little broken speech. I got lost somewhere along the lines of the local football season starting soon and shopping for clothes as I watched the flames dance in the pit. Already full and not even eating half of what Quil had given me.

"Bella since you'll be living here on the reservation, and that your dad was an honorary member of the tribe we think it might be a good thing for you to know the tribal stories and legends." Old Quil looked over at me and smiled, I was just glad he didn't realise that I had been spacing out watching the fire dance. Instead of talking though I smiled and nodded my head.

"The Quileute people have always been a small tribe, but while we may have been small we were honourable and proud. Living on these lands for many years peacefully with those smaller tribes around us..." Old Quil started. I listened to his words, his voice laced liberally with wisdom and pride of who he is and where he came from. As he spoke of the legends passed down through many generations I saw the flashes behind my lids as the images of the poor girls being taken from their tribes by the cold man and felt their fear run through me. of the three son's who went in search of these daughters and the battle that took two of their lives, leaving only one to return with the horrible news that the girls had been killed and that his brothers had fallen in battle.

"When he returned with the pieces of the cold one they watched as they gravitated towards one another; trying to put themselves back together. Fearing for the evil creature's return they threw the pieces into the fire and watched as it turned to ash. Collecting the ash and hiding it throughout the land." As Old Quil finished his story Billy pulled out a small bag from around his neck. It looked old and I knew somehow that that little bag held the ashes of the creature.

"Bella the boys you see around this fire, as well as Leah are descendents of those wolves. And once more these souls have been called to protect the lands and those who live within and around them." Billy spoke and I could feel the power in his words. This legend was no mere myth, it was fact. I felt it in my very core as I looked from each face as they looked back at me.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. I was struck dumb with the mere thought of what they had done, what they do, and what they will continue to do for the rest of their lives.

"Bella are you okay?" Seth asked. I jumped not because I was scared but from being brought back to reality in such a way. As I looked at his face I saw fear in his eyes. He was fearful of... me? I couldn't fathom it. Why would he be afraid of me?  
"Uh, yeah I think so. But why are you telling me? Does the rest of the tribe know?" I asked as I turned from Seth to Billy and the elders.

"No Bella, the tribe at large don't know about the boys here. Only those around you know of their ability." Sue answered for me. Again my head was spinning with the knowledge that these people around me were more than just ordinary people. They had a responsibility to their tribe to protect them from the cold ones... vampires.

"Generations past after that attack from the cold man. Our lone wolf had married many times and had many children, having not aged once he hit manhood. He became chief of our tribe as well as the protector. But his third wife was special..." again I was hit with images of what had happened. Of the beautiful woman with russet coloured skin and silken black hair running down her back. Of her bold move when the old woman, the mate of the cold man came seeking revenge for his death. How she sacrificed herself for her husband and children. "She was what is called an imprint. She was his everything. His air that he breathed, the food he ate. He would easily give his life for her, just as she did him. The young women surrounding you as well as Rich are imprints. Just as you are..." His words shocked me but I knew instinctively who it was. He had been there for me from the very beginning of my time here. He stood beside me as I found out about my father, and had been the one to care for me when I first became sick and again when my father had died.

I turned towards Seth as everyone became suddenly quiet. I saw things in his eyes I had never seen before directed towards me. "How, why, when? I don't understand." My voice was small. I didn't know what was going on. Is this the reason why he had been so nice towards me; why everyone seemed to care so much for me? I searched his eyes, face everything, trying to get answers; but until he told me I wasn't going to get them.

"That night when you were down here with your school friends; we came down to meet you. We didn't know that you were my imprint; it's not something that we know when it was going to happen or why it happens. But our ancestors saw that you were my soul mate. You looked around when Emily introduced us and that was it. Everything changed then. It doesn't mean that we have to be a couple straight away like Emily and Sam or Jared and Kim. We can be friends and nothing will change except now you know that I'll always be there for you." He looked like he was in pain. That he was risking his very life in me not understanding or being okay with this. Honestly I wasn't sure if I was okay with it; it sounded like I got everything while he got nothing. I couldn't speak but I could at least nod, let him understand that I was okay with it. And so I did; I watched as he smiled before he turned towards Billy and the rest of the elders.

"Are you okay Bella, this is quite a lot to take in all at once?" Sophie asked as she sat down beside me. I didn't even realise that Paul had moved until I felt her hands on my shoulder.

"I guess, I mean I don't completely understand all of it, but I'm okay with it. Does that even make sense? I don't know... but I guess while I'm okay with it I can slowly understand it, I mean I can still ask questions about it and everything right?" I had a thousand and one questions running in my head. I wanted to ask so many but I couldn't even understand the questions let alone ask them.

"Of course Bella; Kim Rich and I will more then be happy to answer your questions." Emily called from across the fire. She was wrapped in Sam's arms smiling at me. I nodded my head as I turned towards the elders once more.

"Is there anything else I should know? Any more mythical creatures that are meant to be myth that are actually fact?" I asked trying to lighten the mood around me. But as I asked I saw each and every other person around me except Sophie squirm in their place. "What; what's going on?" I questioned as Sophie looked around to their faces.

"There is one more thing, but this is directed at you specifically. It's what your father told us a few weeks ago before he got real sick." Harry said not looking me in the eye.

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, hope you have enjoyed this story so far. It has been great to write it for you all to enjoy. As you can imagine that I am still having trouble with getting anything new up for the public to read. So Lessons will not be up for a while; well until the glitches have been fixed with the site. But oh well it is what it is. **

**Wow. I think that this might be my longest chapter for this story yet. And I had to cut it down because I didn't want to overdo it all in one chapter and overwhelm you. So while I run and hide leaving this as I have I hope you understand. **

**Until next time. Read; review and enjoy.**

**Dee**


	13. Chapter 13

I was shocked, amazed and utterly floored that Bella was taking this all in without going off her head. I think we all were really. But she sat there listening to the legends, her eyes closed as if she was watching them play out in her head. I heard Sam murmur that she was taking this considerably better than we all had expected, and I couldn't help the smile that hit my face at his words. She was definitely going to be okay with this; even if it did take a little while to understand it all.

"Bella what do you know of your mother's family?" dad asked after she took a few good deep breaths to calm herself down

"Um not much; just she was adopted and that she never found out her birth parents. And I think that the couple that took her in when she was a baby died when she was 16 why?" she asked not able to keep the worry from her words. Instinctively she lent towards me, seeking the comfort and strength she needed.

"Did Charlie or your mum talk about their divorce around you?" Billy asked; we all knew he wanted to know anything she already knew. It was plan that she was barely handling all the news and he didn't want to over load her with more information. But as the Angel said we needed to let her know, it would be better for her to know what was going on before it hit then afterwards.

"Not really. I know it was mutual and that neither one was angry about it. What's going on? Why is my family so important?"Her voice rising just a little as fear set in.

"Bella your father told us something very important about you, something that you should know about to better understand who you are and why sometimes you feel so drained every now and then." My mom said as I watched her fight the natural instinct to come closer to settle Bella down. But while she will one day have that bond with Bella, it was Sophie that was filling that role for her now.

I looked over at Sophie and her reaction to what was being said, her knuckles were white, as she rung her hands over and over. At first I thought it was because of her concern for Bella and the whole imprinting and shape shifter thing but as her eyes searched the faces of the elders and her son I realized it was more to do with having being told this new bit of information. I couldn't help but wonder what her initial reaction was to finding out her son and his friends could turn into horse sized wolves in a matter of seconds. Catching Embroy's eye I nodded towards his mom, watching has he crept closer to her; and secured her to his side.

"The day you arrived here to live with your father, the boys saw something in the woods; only glancing it from behind." Billy started, but really he couldn't give voice to the memories that filtered through my mind.

"It was like this golden being walking through the woods, touching the trees and small animals. I watched as it picked up a small animal and healed it. Not just wrapping some cotton around its leg kind of heal; but the real kind where just a simple touch took away the pain and the injury that the animal had been living with." Jake called from the other side of the fire, the flames now smaller so we could see each other across the flames without hurting our eyes.

"But when its voice echoed through the woods, he was at ease straight away. Like he knew to trust it. It knew what we were without hesitation it spoke of not hurting anyone that we cared for before it took off." Sam continued as we each watched Bella's reaction. As she nodded we kept going. If it was getting too much we would all stop and leave it for another night.

"After that first night we saw it two more times before we saw you at the beach when Seth here imprinted on you. But before that we spoke to Charlie. I have to admit I had no clue why Billy was so intent on talking to your father. But he did, and what amazed us was his knowledge of this being. He agreed to come down here one night while you were away with some friends watching a movie." Paul's voice echoed in the night air; a mixture of awe, fear and wonder seeping through his tone. None of us completely understood the attachment he had formed with Bella and the Angel. It was never anything more than brotherly love and protection; but it had been there since before he had actually met Bella that night.

"I remember that night; he came home after everything and just watched me forever. Like he was waiting for something to happen that he was afraid of and wanted at the same time." Bella's input was along the lines we had all expected from Charlie since day one.

"Your dad told me something many years ago Bella, about your mom that I didn't believe. And for that I am sorry. I should have trusted my friend that he wouldn't make fun of me or the woman he loved." Regret laced Billy's voice as he remembered that night a short time ago and again that night when he told him of Bella's mother's unique being.

As Bella listened I felt her body tense, something we all probably noticed considering I saw the slight flicker of Paul's eyes dart from Bella to Billy. Bella herself buried herself further into me if that were possible, she as all but sitting in my lap.

"Bella do you have some weird scars on your back?" Old Quil bluntly asked, and if anything his direct approach was probably best right now considering Bella's reaction so far. But as the words tumbled out of his mouth she sat ramrod straight in my arms. Her reaction worried me.

"What the hell is going on; I mean it. You all keep jumping from one thing to another and it's confusing as anything." None of us missed the anger in her voice, or that she didn't answer the actual question. Running my hands up and down her arms I needed her to calm down. Her energy while still there was still low considering everything she had gone through these last few months.

"Bella your mother was an angel, that golden light we saw was you in the woods. It's why you get so drained after a while." Brady called from his spot a few metres away, and I shuttered at his inability for tact. Even the groans from everyone around us didn't contain the right emotion we all felt.

"Excuse me? What the hell have you been smoking? Sorry Billy but seriously he has to be on something to come up with that." I wanted to slap that boy, not only had he singly handedly blurted out everything about Bella; but in his rush he probably just ruined everything that had just happened. From the accepting of us being shape shifters, the Cullen's being vampires, and mu imprinting on her with a handful of words. I we had no other choice but to show her the book that none of us had looked at. Each time one of us did try we just couldn't. It was something about it that just made it wrong for anyone but Bella to look at.

"It's true Bella, Charlie knew it, and so did your mother..." my dad started, but her sudden movements stopped any further progress in that direction. As she stood up the pull intensified in my chest. She was beginning to doubt everything she had heard tonight just as I thought she would.

"Excuse me for a minute." She mumbled before making a somewhat fast exit from our littler gathering. I wanted to go after her, but something held me back. A few minutes Sophie got up and followed her along with my mom.

* * *

I headed for my truck; I didn't want to go back to the bon fire, only to hear them bring up my family. The whole thing was a joke on me; I knew it. I just needed to get away from this. Really what had I done to deserve them doing this to me? Was it some sort of tribal rite into their small circle, or was it just out of complete boredom on their part. I felt humiliated, I had believed everything they had told me and not questioned it. I should have questioned it; my dad would be beyond disappointed that I had fallen into something so easily. Let alone the fact that they actually brought up my dad only after two weeks since his death. It was low, actually it was beyond low considering from everything I was told and what I had seen they did believe my dad as being part of the tribe.

"Bella stop; please listen to us." Sophie's voice rang through the trees. But who was the 'us' in the statement? As much as I didn't want to I had to stop; after taking off so fast I was out of breath. My ain turned to anger as I saw Sue walking with Sophie towards my little hide away.

"Where are you going?" Sue's gently asked; only making my anger grow as she sounded like I had rejected her and her son.

"Going home, my home. Sorry Sophie but I can't be here. Its one thing to trick me into believing that they all had this mystical responsibility towards protecting their tribe, but it was a low blow to use my dad and mom in this. It's barely been 3 months since she and Phil passed away and less than two week for my dad. I can't sit there and listen to it anymore." I vented not looking at either of the women who had ran after me. I wasn't sure if I was happy about Seth not coming, but at the same time it sort of told me that it was all a lie and I had swallowed it up hole.

I turned and saw the house not far ahead of me and took off with what little energy I had left. I heard their pleas to stop and listen. To understand that no-one was out to hurt me. But I couldn't stay there right then. I needed to get away and think of what I was going to do since I can't be there without feeling like a complete idiot. As I reached my truck I pulled the door open and climbed in, starting it without looking at the figures that were now emerging from the tree line. It wasn't just Sue and Sophie anymore, but I couldn't make out who it was.

Reversing out of the drive I just let the engine take me where it needed to take me. Renee always told me that if I let things go out of my control it would always lead me to where I needed to be. It had worked for me many of times and I wasn't going to just let this build up inside of me. I drove around the small town as it gradually thinned out of houses and shops; and the trees started to outnumber the stars above me. For nearly an hour I just circled the town and the outskirts before I ended up at the graveyard, only a few minutes' walk from my dad's final resting place. I hadn't even looked around me in the cab of the truck to see what was in it. Thankfully there was an over sized jacket that I was sure belonged to Seth. I couldn't remember when it was put in here, or why; but I wasn't sure what I was going to use to keep warm now that I didn't have the bon fire to keep me warm.

Picking it up I saw the one thing I wanted to find since I left Phoenix after my mother's death. She had written in this diary of sorts since I was young, keeping track of god knows what. What Seth was doing with it under his jacket was something to ask once I was able to face him or anyone else for that matter. Shrugging on the jacket and pocketing the little diary I made my way towards my dad's grave; finding some form of peace within me; like I was meant to come here.

I traced his name before I kissed the stone that would be the only marker of my father's presence for the rest of time. Comforted to know that while I'll never feel his arms around me again, I could somehow still feel the love he held for me. "I miss you daddy." I whispered as a soft breeze caressed my skin; almost like my father's hands when he would comfort me in those nights where the dreams from my mother's death would wake me up. Resting my head on the cold marble the moon filling the area with a euphoric touch, warmed me as much as that fire did on the beach.

"How could they be so cruel? I believed them daddy. About the wolves and the vampires. I did; and I was fine with it. But then they brought you and mom up I just couldn't believe that they would do something like that." I told him not knowing where else to turn. It was obvious that Seth was either in on the prank, or that he really didn't like me at all. At least when Sophie came after me I saw the truth in her eyes. She wasn't in on that part.

I sat there all night just telling him about everything that had happened since he passed, not that it was much but it helped me to know. I called him a fool for not going after a woman that he obviously loved and trusted; especially since he left me in her care after he was gone. At least I knew where I got the stubborn tendencies from. I couldn't tell you what time it was when I left but it had to have been later than I thought because I watched as the sun slowly rose in the sky tainting it with a pink glow. I pulled the jacket tighter as I searched the inside for the book that my mom had held onto so diligently that it amazed me that she had been so forgetful with so many other things. As carefully as I could I opened it to see the curved script of my mom's pen, dotting her little I's with a heart and finishing every sentence with a small star instead of a full stop.

_My Beautiful girl._

_There is so much to tell you about what and who you are. But for whatever reason I cannot tell you in person. Maybe I've left on a trip when it came time for you to receive this book, or maybe I've left for another place where no matter how much I want to be here for you; I can't. Heaven knows what I would give to be with you right now. _

_But for you to know about yourself; you need to know about me. The truth and not what was best for you. Phil and your father know this so if I have gone to places where it's just not possible to return hopefully they will be with you now._

_Baby girl I wasn't born in the small town of Forks, nor was I given up at birth only to be adopted by my parents. Your grandparents loved me and you so very much; but they weren't your grandparents because of some legal tie, but because they were chosen by me. The day I met your father was my first day in Fork. Well really anywhere. I gave up a part of my true self to feel true happiness and feel the love I had watched other's have for many many years. _

_He found me walking through the woods behind his parent's home, my white dress ripped and my skin torn by the branches and thorns in the wilderness. My first taste of physical pain was not something I could easily forget. But when he found me I felt something else. Familiarity and love. Like I was meant to meet him; be something for him. _

_When he took me home that night, I found that he was gentle, loving, and ever so kind that my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. For the numerous years that I had watched people fall in love I had never truly understood the concept until that day. He cared little about my past or how I ended up in the forest that night; but he cared for me._

_When he took me home to my parent's house I wasn't sure what I was going to do; but fate stepped in for me. Florence and Jay accepted me as if I truly was their flesh and blood. The bond was instant when they saw me; to protect me from any other harm. I loved your father with all my heart, not only because he saved me that day but he accepted me for the true me. _

_When I told him what I am, or was he believed me not needing the proof I had offered him. My word was all that he needed. It didn't change what he saw in me, what he felt for me. Your father is an amazing man baby girl. Never forget that. _

_We married two years later, just out of school where he then enrolled in the force to follow his dream of protecting those he loved. Many thought we were too young, that we had rushed into it. And sometimes I can't help that maybe we had. But while I now love Phil with all my heart, a little bit of it will always belong to your father. Not two months later did we find out I was pregnant. He was ecstatic, I was frightened. I knew what lurked out there in the world, not just the evil people but other more dangerous creatures than humans. Those stories you loved reading about when you were younger hold some form of truth to them. _

_Vampires, werewolves, witches as well as Angels, fairies and nymphs do exist. Though many are no longer what they were. Not everyone is truly evil baby girl; their soul is what drives them to be that way. It may not beat but their heart and soul is what truly matters. . We were left to help keep human beings safe, loved and cared for but it will still be. Fairies and nymphs have long since given up their place in this world, this life and leaving so much negativity in the world that Angels could not. But they battled within themselves as well as fell prey to those creatures of supernatural life; and while we could stop some of the interaction between the supernatural and natural order of life, we could not meddle in human life._

_I did meet a wonderful woman who had faced this supernatural world only to be abandoned by a man who should have known better. Sophie, she was the first woman who I saw to hold such a strong soul that I smiled; maybe we Angels didn't stop everything by interfering, but it seemed that people were able to bring themselves back from pain. _

_Her friendship never wavered when things suddenly changed between me and your father; she stood beside the two of us as we signed those papers together. Offering nothing more than a hand to hold and a heart that did not change. We did plan on her son to be great friends with you; even fantasizing the two of you one day being together. We were young, naive and romantic stories fuelled our pregnant minds. _

_But the day you were born, everything I had feared had come true. Your markings were as obvious to me as they were to your father. My fear of something coming for you fuelled my need to protect you. So we left, never telling you what that meant when you asked hurt. Watching you each time that either myself, your father or Phil touched those markings on your back; you would giggle and a shutter would run through you. Even at such a young age your wings would shimmer a slight gold._

_My darling daughter, being an Angel is a blessing, you have so much heart and strength inside you that I don't doubt that you will be the key to something beautiful and amazing. I only wish that I would be there beside you; guiding you though it all. But if I can't be then know that I will be in your heart always. Trust yourself and your heart my baby girl; it will never steer you wrong. This book will guide you when I cannot; to help you when there is no other to turn to. Your heart is what will guide you when things seem wrong; your mind will answer those things that you question, and your soul will direct you where to go._

_I love you my darling daughter._

_Your mother; your angel._

_Renee._

I read and re-read those pages as the tears fell from my eyes; it was dated the day of my first birthday. I flicked through the book pages headlined with visions for healing, with natural remedies for pain. Whispered words I remembered of her chanting while I gently slept in her arms as a young child. Memories flooded back to times when things would be so wrong; when I felt things should be different, and that if I had only done something else the outcome would have been better. Of times when I watched my mom in the kitchen cooking something but we weren't allowed to eat it.

When I opened my eyes once more the sun had truly risen in the sky, the touch of pink had long since spread to a more golden yellow as it peeked over the mountains in the distance. I sighed as I sat there lost in my thoughts.

"Well I told you I would see you again. And I always keep my promise." The voice said behind me. I knew who it was, but what was he doing here near my father's resting place. Did he have some sick ritual that he needed to perform, or was it just natural for him to be here?

"Dr Mathews, what are you doing...?" I began until I turned and noticed something was wrong with him. The light bounced off his exposed skin like diamonds; it wasn't right, wasn't natural...

"You my Angel are coming with me. That is if you want to keep those you care for safe." He said, malice dripping from every word. He advanced on me, as we stared at one another. "Or not." He continued until he was standing above me. I had enough time to realise that I was in trouble before my world was covered in darkness and a numbness spread thought my body.

**A/N: Hey Guys and Gals. Hope you are enjoying this so far, I'm having a great time in writing this. **

**I know it's goinf from one thing to another, but as this story evolves in my head it's how it goes. Does that even make sense? Any way I hope you are all enjoying this.**

**Until next time.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy**

**Dee**


	14. Chapter 14

"Let her go Seth, she needs to figure out this right now. I'm sure you heard what she said." My mom said as I started for the truck. I had thought I would have been able to stop her from going if I reached her fast enough, but we hadn't realised how far they had walked into the forest until it was too late. By the time we got to Sophie and mom it was too late. She had reached her truck and kicked it over.

I could hear Paul going off at Brady for just blurting it out, it was one thing to get her thinking but another to just blurt it all out and hope for the best. We all saw her reaction when Billy asked about her marks on her back, and how she cringed when we brought up her mom. If he had thought for a minute maybe she wouldn't have taken off, but now we'll never know.

As we watched her drive away, my heart hurt a little, not as painful as it was when she found out about Charlie's condition, but it was there all the same. It was going so well, she believed the legends; I think she accepted the imprint for what it was. How the hell did it end up like this?

"Are you okay Seth?" my mom asked as she pointed to my hand. I hadn't even realised that I was rubbing my chest to begin with, but while the movement didn't help, the automatic reaction to rub the pain away didn't stop.

"It's Bella. Those legends are more than just words. Her pain is my pain." I answered shrugging my shoulders. My poor mom's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she realised exactly what I was saying.

"Has it happened before? I know with Sam and Emily he was too distraught to really feel anything..." she rambled more to herself in the end than to me.

"When she found out about Charlie, I think the angel even felt it. It gave out one hell of a screech when the pain hit." She nodded her head, and lost herself in her thoughts as we made our way back to the bon fire; their voices getting louder as we approached.

"Next time think dumb ass." Paul's so subtle words rang through the air, as we broke through the tree line. Everyone's head turned as they watched us come back trough.

"Sam can you call the Cullen's, get them to keep an eye on Charlie's place." Sophie asked as she sat down on the log. Brady hung his head in shame; knowing that he was the reason why Bella had left the safety of the tribe. We may be on good terms with the Cullen's but we weren't going to just abuse this situation. It wasn't safe; not with all the extra vamps in the area. If we didn't know them, and they were human drinkers then it was safer for us to not go on their lands until we had met them and got somewhat acquainted to their scent.

We sat around for a little while longer after Sam's phone call, not wanting to leave in case she came back here, but somehow we all knew she wouldn't. But as the elders began to leave and soon the others; Embroy and I stayed behind. Paul had taken the patrol around the border, seeing if her scent was still inside our lands. While Brady and Colin hoped that it would the rest of us knew that there was no way she was staying on Quileute land tonight at least. Right now she didn't trust us well enough to keep to the lands. And with her not accepting the angel inside her we were sure she didn't trust herself.

We sat there for hours, not talking just listening to the waves as they gently crashed and lapped the shore line. It had been somewhat uncomfortable knowing that she was out there on her own and there wasn't anything we could do until she was ready to come back. The imprint was the only thing that was keeping me sane, while the wolf was whimpering somewhere deep inside from the pain we were both feeling.

"Do you think she would go back to the house if she somehow got past Paul?" he asked as he stared out into the morning sky.

"Maybe, but do you honestly think she'd get past him? We're all so used to the sound of that truck there's no way we'd not hear it. Even from here."I shrugged.

Eventually we went to put out the fire before Jake made his way down the path from his place. He looked a mess, I was absolutely sure that none of us had slept last night.

"Sam called the Cullen's and some... friends are meeting us at the border." He called before he quickly turned back towards the tree line. After making sure the embers were completely out we followed and phased, running towards the meeting place. It was very different meeting them at the only accessible road between our lands.

The smell was definitely different to what we had all become accustomed to.

"Lest of your worries now Seth, she didn't go back to the Swan residence last night. Emmett and Rose are still there watching in case she does finally turn up." Edward said reading my mind. Did I mention how much I hated that sometimes? Yeah now was one of them. His smirk told me he had heard but didn't really care right now.

"Sam, this is Peter, his mate Charlotte and our friend Garrett. They all have special gifts that we think may come in handy right now." Carlisle started. We knew about the vampires having gifts, considering we shared a border with a family of 7. But this sounded like it was far more normal than just the rare occasion that we had believed.

"Peter here is something similar to Alice, but while Alice sees it, he only knows the outcome. Charlotte has the uncanny ability to know when danger is around, and Garrett here is one of the best trackers that we know. The only one better than him that I know of is Demetri who is with the Voltori." Jasper continued as I took in the three new vamps.

Peter, had a darker blond hair than Jasper, built a little bigger, but stood a full head shorted than him. He looked no more than 20 but with the whole no aging thing who knows how old the guy was. His arm was draped around his mate. She stood no taller than Bella, maybe a little shorter, with light brown hair and seemed to be around my age; well what I would guess was around my age. Considering I looked like someone around the age of 25- thanks to the wolf- I had to guess she would have been 17 or 18. Garrett however seemed to be at least 30 and had long black hair pulled back to the nape of his neck, he was tall for a vamp but lanky. It had to be a good thing for getting in and out of tight places. But the two things they had in common were their red eyes and their scars. They were covered in them, giving off the tough guy/girl vibe. Something I'm sure was not just for show. You could feel the history running of them they knew how to fight, and had done so for a long time.

"Is there anywhere you could think of that she may go instead, where she feels safe?" the new female asked, I knew it was going to take a while before names stuck, and even then did we really want to put names to faces, scents were more important right now.

"No, she only moved here two months ago. And before that she was living in Phoenix." Alice said as we nodded in agreement.

"So we have no scent to trace, and no clue where she could have gone, time to split?" Emmett asked as he and Rose entered the little discussion. I knew it was no use for them to be at Charlie's now empty place since she hadn't turned up yet.

It worked out that one vamp per wolf, and as much as it worried me the one named Garrett was with me, while the rest paired off. He not only fed from human's but he seemed o be able to track anyone, except for Bella. Heading off towards the other side of Forks there was little traffic and zero people out this time of morning; giving us the chance to make a faster trip through the town's main streets. I could see the different ways the other's had taken off to, Paul and Emmett had gone back to patrolling the perimeters around our lands neither crossing the divide that had been set up centuries ago.

"You know next time bark or something to tell me you want to stop." Garrett grumbled as he turned to come back to where I had stopped. The road hadn't been used in nearly two weeks, but the fresh tracks of tyres were easily seen from where I had stopped. "So I guess we're going that way?" he asked as I turned towards the drive into the cemetery. Quickly phasing back we walked the drive in case one of the grounds people were out working. A large wolf would put them in the ground not work the ground.

It was a good 10 minutes before I saw her truck parked not far from Charlie's grave. I felt like a god damned idiot not realising that home right now would have been where her father laid. Both a building, but a place where she felt she had someone; even if that someone couldn't talk back to her. We sped up, and I noticed Garrett pulled out his phone and his whispers down the line as he talked to Carlisle on the other end. But as we reached the vehicle was empty, and there was no sign of her around the site. Her scent lingered, fresh and with the morning breeze it was welcoming for me.

"She wasn't alone, there's another vampire's scent here. I don't know if I can track it with her scent masking it in some way." He said as I realised what it meant. Bella was out there with some strange vampire, possibly the one that was trying to get to her earlier. Not only that but she thought she had no-one. There was nothing I could do except wait for Sam and the rest to get here before we made our next more. Any rash decisions could cost her life and I wasn't going to risk her safety for some reckless and stupid thought of finding her on my own. I knew I needed help.

* * *

When I was able to open my eyes I wanted to shut them straight away. I was somewhere that wasn't safe. I knew it wasn't safe here, I didn't need the chains and god only knows what else those things were that were hanging from the walls. The room alone smelt like it hadn't been used for anything but torture. The smell of pee was everywhere. When I looked closer at the walls one thing I noticed was that there were no windows, and very small holes punctuated the walls for air to come through. Oh I definitely wasn't safe here.

"AH she's awake now." The soft coo that filtered through the room was eerily childish. I definitely didn't want to meet the owner of that voice.

"That she is. Now I wonder if we can talk to you sweetheart. I promise we won't bite you?" they laughed. I listened to their cackles, wondering if they had watched one too many scary movies.

"W-who are you?" I couldn't help the slight stutter; I needed to know who I was with?

They laughed some more, before it suddenly became dark in the room. No light, not even from the vents, filtered through as I sat there in the room scared. I wished that I had stayed on the reservation, or I had gone back to my dad's house. Anywhere would have been better than being in this room with people I didn't know.

"Please what do you want?" I asked the darkness, but nothing.

The silence was deafening. Slowly I crept back towards the wall. Wanting to know that I was safe from t least on angle. If I could make it to the corner I wasn't going to be attacked from behind. Slowly as I moved I felt eyes on me. Watching every move I make. My body quaked as the cold of the room cocooned me like a second skin. It was only then that I realised that Seth's jacket wasn't covering me. I whimpered as I sat there, lost and alone. My thoughts going around and around. Wondering what I did to deserve this kind of thing. Wasn't it bad enough that my parents were gone; that the people who I thought cared for me had played the worst kind of joke on me? Hot tears fell down my face; I made no attempt to stop them. What was the point?

"Wake up angel, we want to talk." a voice I slowly feared more than the nightmares of my mother's death. The poking of ice cold fingers roughly prodding me into consciousness.

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep, let alone that someone had entered the room. The lights were harsh to my eyes; I cringed at the sudden brightness of it all. When everything finally came into focus I saw Dr. Mathews standing there watching me, his eyes seemed so frightening that it was all I could do to bite back the yelp that wanted to escape. But it was like e knew as his smile crept upon his face.

"There you are, I was wondering when you were going to bless us with your presence angel." He chuckled as I recoiled from his closeness. Why was he here? It wasn't like I was going to be able to give him anything.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I murmured as I pushed myself further towards the wall. Only to stop once the tugging on my leg started. He or they had chained me up. I wasn't going anywhere without them letting me.

"Because that's what you are. Isn't that right angel?" the childish voice called from behind me.

Faster than I thought I could ever see let alone possible the owner of the voice was in front of me. Her black hair curled slightly, her Hispanic features slightly marred with her paleness. She couldn't be any older then 15, she was a child but she was here with Dr. Mathews. Like she was in charge.

"You do smell quite interesting, my throat burns but for some reason I just can't bring myself to drain you. Really something I never thought I would hear myself saying." I couldn't believe what she was saying, why would she be concerned about how I smell, shouldn't she be more worried that I had seen her? She had kidnapped me for heaven's sake and here she was worried about the fact that I smelt, and that she had a sore throat?

"Now Maria we had a deal. No talking about draining my new pet. After all she did cost me everything I had." He said.

Pet? I was going to be a pet? I had cost him everything?

A growl fell from the girl; it was feral and definitely dangerous. I knew for sure that she was more dangerous than Dr. Mathews. There was a vibe of cunning and experience in manipulation that leaked from her every pore... James Mathews definitely had nothing on this girl. I would have laughed if I wasn't here. This young girl was far more dangerous than the grown man sitting in front of me.

"Don't tell me what is what James. I know far more than you do; and I will end you in seconds if you push Me." she hissed as she crouched down.

It was like watching one of those after school specials about animals and fighting for dominance within the group. Who was the more deadly one, who was the one that had the power and who only thought they did? I wanted to giggle at this situation in front of me, but I knew I didn't want this thrown at me. No this was better directed towards him than me any day of the week. Hisses and growls broke the otherwise deadly quiet; the fight was more of the wills rather than the physical aspect. In all honesty I thought the girl would easily take the not so good doctor... what the hell was wrong with me? These two had kidnapped me and here I was wondering who would win in a physical fight. It was too early to lose myself to insanity and be able to blame it on the situation.

"Now that we have that settled, how about you answer some questions for me angel?" Maria asked in that creepy voice, forcing me to pull back. Even if I couldn't get away from her like I wanted, I could at least get some distance.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice shaking as she traced her hand down my face. So much for distance. I thought in the back of my head.

"Well how about we start with why an angel is so easily caught? I mean a little chloroform and that's it? I thought you angels were stronger than that?" she yanked my hair so I was looking at her ruby red eyes.

My heart started to beat so fast that I knew that it was going to find its way outside my chest at any moment. Even if it made its own hole to escape from. She was more than just sickly pale, she was deadly pale. Her red eyes only pushing her paled skin even more noticeable.

"I-I'm not an angel." I babbled as she drew her face closer to me. She sniffed me and smiled. Her extremely white teeth gleaming as she nipped at the air.

"Are you sure about that?" the whisper sent chills up my spine before she threw my head back. I couldn't stop my head hitting the ground with the force she threw me. I heard James curse about not being able to have his fun as the darkness took me once more...

"Tut tut; maybe I should remember that your fragile little body isn't like mine. It was all I could do to not bite you when your blood escaped your little head. Your scent may make it hard for me to drain you, but the actual smell of your blood, sweet ambrosia." She cooed.

I reached for the back of my head and winced as I felt the shooting pain that ripped thought me as I whimpered from the pain. I was at least able to hold back the tears that were fighting their way out. I was not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they were winning whatever this was.

"You know I'm quite amazed at your ability to survive so long with so many searching for you my dear. You are quite the little trophy aren't you?" She continued as she walked around the room.

"Who are after me?" I asked after I started to get dizzy from her pacing.

She smiled at me before I blinked. There was no way I was able to hold the gasp from falling when I realised she was now right in front of me. That just wasn't natural. Not even the Olympic runners would be able to more that fast, let alone do it without making a sound.

"Why the Voltori silly. A nasty coven if you ask me. But you my dear will save me a lot of trouble aren't you?" as she spoke she ran her hand down my face, patting it to emphasize her point. Her touch was so cold, and would probably make me feel a little better if she had touched the back of my head.

"Where's Dr. Mathews gone?"I asked as she laughed outright.

"Oh you truly are an angel aren't you? He and his friends hunt down your mother and take her and your stepfather away from you; follows you and your dad back here. Stalks you until just before your father's death so you would be all alone. He kidnaps you and you worry about where he is? You are too precious."

I was staggered by her words. He was there? He and his friends took my mother's and Phil's lives? They did all that? I felt like I had been sucker punched by Evander Holyfield.

"But don't worry he and his friends served their purpose, he won't be coming back I can assure you on that angel. Though I do have to thank your friends for getting rid of the rest. I can't wait to see one of my dear old friends. I wonder if he'll remember Me." by the end she was rambling to herself more than to me. All I knew was that I was definitely in a lot of trouble.

**A/N: Well I don't think any of us, including me thought this is where we would be...**

**James taken out by Maria? Bella held hostage in a torture chamber with a sadistic vamp set on her own agenda?**

**And what about Seth and Garrett working together? Tell me what you think.**

**So until next time.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Dee**


	15. Chapter 15

We saw the purple smoke before we saw the building ablaze behind it. No-one wanted to get to close to the site before us. It had been three days since Bella had been taken from me and it was all I could do not to lose control and give myself over to the wolf inside me. The pack had kept an unnatural eye on my thoughts and while they too were lost in what to do; as long as the human in me was more dominant they were fine.

We ran towards the smoke; it calling us to the site that we hoped would give us a lead in finding her. We had hoped wished and even prayed for the angel to make her way to us. Anything that would tell us where she was, that she was okay. It was Jasper and his brother Peter who told us that while the angel is not here; then Bella would be safe. It was a blessing and a curse; while no news meant she was alive, and safe we still didn't know where she was.

My muscles were stretching, burning with each stride I took. I saw my brothers and sister both physically and mentally as they headed towards the billowing spiral rose gently in the breeze. I could smell the pungent stench of one of them alight, burning and returning to their rightful place in hell. The murmurs of my family pushed me further as we cut through the trees that surrounded the vast land we ran through. Pushing, pushing further and harder than I had before.

"Looks like the imprint has taken affect." Embry called as I growled. It was not the time to joke; it was the time to hunt. Hunt down the one that has Bella.

My growl left no question as to who was in charge. My wolf was gaining control and I needed to gain the upper hand to save her, to be able to bring her back to those who cared for her... to me.

As we came to a stop we saw that not only were the Cullen's or their counterparts there but a few more friends. All watching the flames engulf the building, the pieces of vampire that had been ripped apart and set alight. I was both please and disappointed that I wasn't the one that had rid this world of him.

"She was here; you can smell the difference in the air. It's too pure, covering the scent of both him and whoever has her now." Edward called over the roar of the flames.

I watched as his head twitched towards his brother; reading his mind. What his body hid his eyes betrayed. Barely taking notice when Sam ordered Colin and Brady to search the area to find any lingering scents that would bring us anything. If they found anything, we would all be privy to it. The pack mind allowed for only one of us to pick up a scent, but that scent was burned into each nose, each memory and the brain of the group. Nothing and no-one could get past them if it had been scented by another before.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked as his eyes shot from Japer to Peter before going back again. It was one of the down sides of working with a mindreading vampire, one way conversations were annoying as hell if you weren't one of the participants.

A growl broke from Jasper's chest the same time as we felt the burn of a new scent. The nauseating smell of bleach and what could only be described as overly ripe sugar cane and decay not only burnt the buds in my nose, but gave me a sickly feeling in my stomach. It wasn't right and it wasn't something I wanted to meet, unless it led us towards Bella.

"You can't forget something that caused you to lose yourself Edward. It's her." Peter answered for all. At least one of them was using words and not thoughts.

"What would she want with the angel though? It's not that she would be able to control her." I tilted my head; wanting to know what was being said, what the rest of us were missing out on.

I didn't even realise I had phased back to myself, the wolf still under control... barely. Pulling on my shorts that had been attached to my leg for the past three days; I didn't care if they saw anything. Right now I wanted and damned well needed some answers.

"Maria; Jasper's sire and the bitch from Texas." If it was any other time I would have laughed at the whole good boy cussing out loud. But it wasn't time and it sure as hell didn't clear up anything.

"We need to get back to the house; somewhere we can talk and plan our next step." Peter voiced not giving anyone else much choice on what was going on.

I phased back only catching the tail end of the conversation going on between Paul and Sam. The order to head straight back to the Cullen house over ruled any and all thought that was passed around the pack. I was with Paul, we needed to at least go and look out at what direction the scent was going to. If it rained then we'd be lost on which way to head from here. My wolf and I were at odds; he wanted to follow the scent of the new vampire, while I wasn't sure if I could really risk her life by following the scent. My control was close to nonexistent and it wasn't going to take much to snap and the wolf to take control.

"Jake and Paul follow it, don't get to close and don't attack. If you come up with nothing within half an hour then come back. The rest of us will be heading back to the house. They have history with this one. We need to get her back safe, and the only way to do this is by planning." Sam's voice was heavy on my shoulders the weight of his command pushing me down further.

"Don't fight it Seth. It's for her safety not what you and your wolf wants." Leah murmured as she bumped her muzzle against my flank.

We turned as we made our way towards the house that currently housed a numbering higher than 20 vampires; human and animal drinkers alike. My mind focused on Jake and Paul as they went further towards the mountains as my body ran towards home. This vampire had taken down its own; with no fear about what would happen. There was no sign of a struggle and I feared that even with the angel inside her still she was in more danger than before. If this Maria was able to take down the stronger male then what did that say for her abilities in taking down an angered angel? Would the angel fight to stay safe?

I heard the whimper from Embroy as he listened to my erratic thoughts. We all feared the danger Bella was facing; but we all saw her differently to one another. I held her as my imprint and other half; while the rest saw her as a sister, Embroy and Paul's bond with her was stronger. As if they were related by blood. We just wanted her back with us; knowing we were running out of time with their leaders coming at any time.

Muscles twitching and the ever present growl I stayed outside, I wasn't sure if I was in control if something was said out of anger or fear inside the house. Giving us the added bonus of having a constant link with Jake and Paul while they followed the trail left behind. Sam and Jared phasing first before Brady and Colin took off towards the border; heading towards the council with news of our latest find.

I listened to the planning and the arguments between all inside as my mind wondered towards my two brothers still searching. Fears of newborn vampires, and those trained became a new obstacle to overcome. I listened to the history lesson given by Jasper to know what we were now up against. I could sense Paul's respect grow for the warrior inside and his family. To fight and survive so much for so long, the warfare between what they are and who they are inside each of those three could only be described as monumental. Jasper's ability to change his diet from something he believed was the only way shocking to say the least.

For three days I stood vigilant as the thoughts of my brothers and sister ran through my head... for three more days I paced the trail surrounding the Cullen land... and on that sixth day I heard what we wanted to hear, but feared at the same time. The angel had come to me.

"Don't be afraid, she's unharmed." Her voice called from above as she rested in the trees.

I felt heard and saw the rumble of the ground as vampire and wolf made their way towards the clearing.

"Is she safe...?" Rosalie asked as she reached a few feet behind me.

The forced smile did nothing for our emotions; I pitied Jasper as he dealt with every emotion surrounding him.

"Unharmed, yes; safe no. They will be here in the morning. The one holding has agreed to hand us over to the Voltori as sun rise." Her soft cry, my feral growl as the wolf fought for control the only sounds in the clearing.

_A field surrounded by trees and mountain. We stood there waiting as the cloaked members of the Voltori made their way through the trees opposite us. Varying greys darkening from a dull to the pitch black of three men standing in front of the mass of grey. _

"_Carlisle it' been far too long my friend. And yet you and your friends kept what I sought from me. Leaving it to one of those vile warlords from the south to bring her to Me." the middle one said as he pulled back the hood revealing his jet black hair and sickeningly white features. His ruby red eyes drinking in the scene before him as vampire and shifter stood together as one against him._

"_Aro, how could I give you what was not and will never be mine? The child mated already; and yet still you seek her. The Aro I knew would never try to break such a bond; your friend Chelsea could not even break such a bond." Carlisle responded, holding back the distain I saw in his stance, his hands fisting before releasing over and over again. _

"_You seek to council us when you freely stand before us with our true enemy? Do not dare to council those who are high above you Carlisle." Standing to his right the white blond hair of a younger version of the first shouted. His anger pulsing from his every being. The hiss coming from behind him only bringing growls from our own. _

"What was that?" another golden eyed one asked.

"It's the beginning of what is about to bring much change. Be careful the worst is yet to come." She took off before we could ask more.

"To save her, you need to trust Me." the soft echo reaching us only moments later as she once more returned to her; to Bella.

* * *

I laid there on that floor for who knows how long. I gave up trying to count anything after she left me still here. The shackle removed but the door locked. I crawled toward the furthest corner from the door once more. I had no clue where I was, and if anyone was going to be looking for me. I wanted to believe that Sophie would have noticed my disappearance and not ridden it off as running away.

My heart hurt as I thought about what I had said to her before all this. To think that I had accused her of playing tricks on me; that she would willingly turn her back on me after her deep feelings for my dad. I was ashamed of my behaviour. And how I reacted to Sue's out reached hand as she tried to comfort me when I left. The pain in both their faces will forever haunt me. I was stupid, these women had left the fire to chase me down; to talk to me and I treated them like they were my enemy.

As I sat there thinking of everyone that had been a part of that night, their eyes held a sincerity that reached my very soul. And I had turned my back on them; the cold shoulder was beyond just cold. The ice and bitter burn hurt as I thought of everything they had done for me. Cared for me when I was unable to care for myself. Each one stood beside me as I laid my father to rest in the ground that day. If anything shouted that I was not the angel that they believed I was it was that. How could I hurt these people who had been nothing but warm, loving and strong in my time of need? No, an angel would never be able to hurt such beautiful people.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes, but I couldn't find it in me to wipe them away. This shame I deserved. I had no argument for my treatment towards them. Slowly I lowered myself to lie on the cold floor; the room had been engulfed in darkness for some time, since she left here.

Just the thought of her, made my anger and hate rise within me. Her careless thoughts of her friend as she explained what she had done to rid this world of him. There was no emotion except as she relived the experience to me. Goading me into acknowledging her strength. There was no sign of guilt or repentance in her actions as she relived the torment she not only inflicted on him, or the pain she was causing me as she enlightened me of every excruciating detail of his death. She cackled as her memory of him alight returned. Ultimately telling me I had swapped one evil being for one much more terrifying.

"Angel; sweet angel. It's time to wake up. Can't have you sleeping all the time now can I?" I shrank back, my head hitting the wall as I tried to get away from her. Her childish laugh reaching my ears as I cringed from both the pain and her proximity.

"Do I frighten you little girl?" she asked as she ran the back of her hand down my face in what I was sure was meant to be a gentle and reassuring manner.

"Yes." I whispered. In truth she terrified me more than when I watched that video of my parent's death. Much more than Dr. Mathew's could. His malicious tendencies were easy to read; but hers? It was hidden behind words, gestures and bravado. Everything she is just screamed monster. Her beauty only hid what lay underneath.

"You have nothing to fear from me angel; unless you anger me. But those who I have dealings with. Those are the ones you should be frightened of. Truthfully if I were to keep you for myself you would fare far better than what you will in their hands." she called as she paced the room as if talking to herself.

"I don't understand. What's so special about me?" I asked as she sped up, it was like she was running, but for some reason I knew it was more than just running.

"Nothing special! Now that's a laugh. You little girl are beyond special." Her expression hid nothing of her glee and shock. Like I was some prized jewel and everyone wanted me; only I was something far more than just some prized jewel.

"Do you not know anything of what you are? Of how important you would be for anyone to have possession of? You little girl are the most wanted and coveted being of the supernatural world. But what I want; I need to give you up for. But don't worry; I'm sure they will care for you as best they can." I watched her as she began to rant like a demon possessed until she was nothing more than a moving blur.

Jumping as the door suddenly slammed closed I knew I was on my own until the next time she wanted to torment me once more. My thoughts flowing back to my parents. Had they still been alive would I be in this situation? My dad was a police officer, yet somehow I knew that he wouldn't have been able to stop this. My mother's death showed that easily. They loved me enough to risk their lives, to lose their lives so I could live. Even Phil had given his life and all that he had for me was love. There was no blood between us, yet he loved me as if there were.

I sat there thinking of all the things we had done while they were alive. From the shopping trips I had been dragged on, to the baseball games I sat and watched not understanding a thing of what happened. The fishing trips me and dad had gone on when I was younger while we travelled, the camping and learning of what different herbs were good for you, and what wasn't.

"Bella..." a soft whisper circled me, waking me from a dreamless sleep. It was so soft, and beautiful. Gentle and loving. It was my mother. I smiled; deliriously happy that my memories were able to be how she truly was.

"Mom..." I sighed in desperate need of her soft touch. Her loving touch.

But it wasn't her touch I wanted; it was someone else's arms I wanted to find some comfort in. He had truly been on my mind all this time. It was by clinging onto the thought that he was out there had me smiling softly. I missed him... I loved him. But I wouldn't be able to tell him how much I truly cared for him. This woman was giving me to someone who wanted me for more. To control me.

I pictured his face. His eyes able to be so strong yet so giving. His jaw strong and his lips I had yet to feel on my own. My dream had been playing on my mind for so long now.

Day and night, night and day. They passed by, with the woman coming and going for short times, leaving just a small amount of water and food. Enough to feed me, but not enough to sustain me for any kind of escape. I wanted to beg for more, to feel strong enough to walk without holding onto the wall as I sat there. Her smile getting bigger and bigger the days went by.

"Don't worry angel. They'll take good care of you." She murmured in my ear before turning to face the door. "It's only another 24 hours until I can give you to who truly wants you.

**A/N: I am so sorry guys and gals. There are so many reasons why it had taken me so long to post this but I don't want to bore you with my personal life. So let's just leave it as that shall we. So let's not and say we did yeah?**

**So until next time**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Dee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry that it had taken me so long to update. I could give you many excuses, each one as valid as the next. However I know that you are more interested in reading the chapter. So please Enjoy...**

He wasn't in charge any more, I needed to save my mate and since he wasn't going to listen to me I was going to take control. She was ours and no-one should be able to keep her away from us. I wanted to destroy all those that had planned to keep her from me, but for now I would settle on the leech that had her locked away. The boy cubs had found her, but since the alpha was not going to let them stop her, and free her I had to watch as they sat idly by as my mate was locked in that crumbling building. The constant growl that lived in my chest was not going to be silenced anymore. It would bring fear to those who dared to keep her, take what the gods had given me.

"Seth; get a hold of yourself. Don't let him win. You're stronger than this." the she wolf called from behind the rest of the pack. They were keeping her safe from the one with blood ties to her. But he wasn't going to do anything; he'd been standing by watching for 6 days and done nothing but pace the woods that smelled of death and decay.

My teeth bared as I snarled at the female; he may be strong, but I was stronger. It was he who was sitting back on his hind legs watching me. He was the one who was stuck behind the wall of anger and rage that was needed to control. Human emotions were a fickle thing, they controlled so much of their lives that not even they know the hold they have on their lives.

My paws clawed at the ground as I paced the clearing. Vampire and wolf keeping their distance from me. Smart of them really. While the boy was in control it was safe, while I was in charge it was an invitation for death. _You know it's not going to help save Bella if you don't control this._ The man child said as he sat back waiting for his return to power. Something I wasn't going to be giving up. In this body, the wolf was Alpha; he just came along for the ride. I shook my head trying to clear his thoughts from me, he had his chance.

I turned to make my way towards the woods, towards the boy cubs, towards my mate. "Stop him." The mind reading leech hissed as I began to run to my destination. But I would not get far as the Alpha commanded me to still my feet. I fought against his hold. My paws rooted to the ground below me. At each attempt my anger grew, and the weight of his command pushed on my back. _Listen to them; we both know neither of us are in the right head._ The child raged as he stood from the crouch he had been resting in. His words meaning nothing but empty promises of returning what is ours. _Bella is not a possession._ I felt his anger grow. Where was this anger when it came to saving our mate? Why was he fighting me when he should be fighting with me?

A momentary wave of peace washed over me. For a few seconds I let my guard down. But in those few seconds he gained miles in the fight for control. He was no longer standing somewhere deep in the recess of my mind, no. Now he was beside me. Towering over me as if he was the alpha. His challenge to my strength was admirable, but it wasn't enough for me to lie down and let him control. I was the alpha, he was the beta. A mere boy in a man's body is all.

I watched him as he watched me; neither of us breaking eye contact. I would not give up. Silently we circled each other, preparing for the battle of dominance. In here he would learn his lesson, and those who would watch on would learn something to. We wolves may be controlled, but we were not tame. Our spirit was stronger than they would ever imagine.

But as we circled, I found no weakness in him. I was angered and enthralled at the same time. Yet he found mine. I knew he did, as he smiled and crouched down in front of me; preparing to fight the spirit that was stronger. My hackles rose as he prepared himself. How did this man child find this weakness within me? It wasn't possible; I didn't even realise what it was until it was too late. But I would not back down. This battle needed to be fought, I needed to win.

I launched myself at him, waiting for his defensive move; but it didn't come. Instead he rose and pictured her, our mate and what she was. He was not afraid to die, but he was not going to let me forget what I was risking. Before my front paws hit their target, I felt the change. He had won; and I no longer rained as Alpha of this body...

As my bones realigned, and I returned to my mind I heard the wolf whimper and return to its corner in my mind. I was exhausted as my legs buckled under the strength of the alpha's order that Sam had put on us.

"Stop Leah... we don't know for sure who is there." Sam warned my sister. Her whine breaking the silence that fell as each one looked at me.

Slowly I raised my head, meeting their cautious eyes. I could understand their wariness of the situation. Only once before had a wolf fought and gained complete control over the form. Sam's wolf learnt a valuable lesson that day too, but the price they paid was for all to see. What Emily saw as the eye opening of the supernatural world, Sam and the rest of the pack saw as a warning; that the wolf is not some stupid animal that was easily controlled.

"Seth..."the plea didn't sound right from my sister. Her strength failing her in that one word. I had no strength to answer, hoping my eyes would do that for me.

"It's him." Edward whispered in my place. Those two words brought the rumbling of the ground around me as my brothers and sister reached me; while the air swirled around me as the vampires joined the sudden movement.

"Lift the order Sam. He can't move." Leah whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair. Instantly I felt relief as the pressure lifted from every inch of me.

Blocking out the murmurs of the pack and vampires I closed my eyes, resting my mind as my body done what it was meant to do. Carlisle doing what he could to help speed the recovery faster, as Jasper sent me wave after wave of peace and tranquillity through me. His help did more than the good doctors as my mind was far more damaged than my body. The gods had made sure we were durable as the scratches were healing over within moments. But my mind was going to take more. That battle between the wolf and me was far more exhausting that I would ever have thought.

I felt my brother's pick me up and bring me into the Cullen home; placing me on the soft lounge before I felt a blanket of sorts thrown over me.

"I felt his emotions; it was similar to how I feel when the blood lust falls on me." I heard Jasper softly as he stood somewhere in the room.

"It was, but I think more since they are two different spirits in one body. Our animalistic side is a part of us. That was something different entirely." Edward called as he checked my pulse, why I don't know since he could hear my heart beating at the accelerated rate for a shifter. "Sometimes playing human comes naturally." He chuckled reading my thoughts.

"Give him an hour and his body will be fine, mentally I don't know. If he's able to make jokes about me checking his vitals then I'd say we're good." Edward answered someone's unspoken question.

I laid there on the couch resting and thanking Jasper for his waves of peace. My eyes closed as I listened to the talk going on around me. Sam had left for a few minutes only to return as he clasped my hand in his. "You're stronger than I think any of us realized. You were willingly going to let your wolf maim you in order to save not only Bella but yourself and the rest of the pack... I don't think any of us could have done what you just did." The words shocked a few in the room as the gasps were audible.

The silence brought sleep with the help of Jasper's influence. Only blackness met my wondering mind as sleep repaired the final cuts and rips between my body and mind. But just as sleep rolled over me, it was removed.

"Tell me what we're going to do." I asked knowing that at least Jasper was close by, if not everyone.

* * *

"Mum?" I asked not sure if it was a dream, nightmare of if the crazed woman had finally killed me. I prayed for the first two, I feared the last one.

She smiled as slowly both dad and Phil slowly came into focus. They looked so happy. The smile that slowly crept on my face as I watched the three most influential people of my life. Each one looked perfect, but to me they were perfect. Yet they looked better. No longer did my dad look so frail and sick; my mother and Phil looked complete, no bruises or cuts like the scenes that had ran through my head for days.

"Bella, I can't believe I can see you one more time." Her voice sounded so beautiful, but still slightly off. Like she was talking from some long distance then right before me.

"Is this some kind of dream?" I asked as my voice gave out to the tears and sobs that I knew were making their way through and out of my body. "Or did she..." I couldn't finish that thought as the pain of leaving Seth behind ripped through me. I clutched at my heart as it thudded roughly in my chest, as if trying to remind me that I was still very much alive. As if they could read my mind or hear my heart they smiled at me.

"No baby, it's not a dream and you most definitely haven't died. This is our final wish before we are forever lost to the clouds." Dad answered as he reached forward to catch the tears that were running down my cheek. But instead of feeling the rough and calloused fingers of his hand; I felt he softest of breezes kiss my skin. It was cruel punishment that they were right there and yet I couldn't touch them. I whimpered as I watched as his smile faltered for a few seconds.

"Why... why are you here? Why now?" I asked as I sat on the strangest of ground. It was soft, but firm at the same time.

"It's time for you to become one with your other half. And I don't mean Seth. Though I wish I was able to have met him before everything happened." she winked and smiled as I blushed. But the smile didn't last long.

"No baby. Seth is your soul mate, but this is art of who you are. Just like the wolf became part of Seth and the pack you have another part that you need to accept and be one with." Phil gently continued as he wrapped his arms around my mum. I felt for my dad in those seconds, until I remembered that Sophie loved him as Phil loved mum.

"What you were told at the bon fire was true Bella. All of it; not just the pack, you are an angel sweetheart. Just like I was; what I am." I gasped as two beautiful white wings slowly emerged from her back. I wanted to touch them, but at the same time I was scared of them. I scurried back as I fought the two waring emotions running through me. "Don't be scared Bella. I won't hurt you. I wished I was able to be there when your wings came through, but just as it was taken away from me it was taken away from your father." She stepped closer once more before suddenly taking flight and landing moments later beside me.

"Are dad and Phil angels too?" I tried to hide my worry, fear, and utter fear of what was going on around me. She smiled knowing full well what I was doing. I was never able to pull anything over her.

"No baby; not in the sense of you and I. They are angels but you were born an angel just as I. But while I was born from two angels like the rest of the angels; you were born of human flesh and angel feather. You my dear are a great power that many will covet." Her smile dropping as she reached the end of her little speech. For my mum that was actually pretty good. She was constantly all over the place and yet here she was sounding so much like dad and Phil I wasn't sure if they hadn't finally rubbed off on her.

"Look behind your two father's Bella, see that light?" she asked as I watched her head turned. There behind my dad and Phil was a brilliant golden light. At first it was such a small dot, but it grew as each second passed by. What only took moments had grown from a small golden dot to a bright golden form between Phil and my dad. I wasn't scared but for myself, but for my dad and Phil. Was it here to take them away now? I wanted to ask so many questions about everything.

It was so quiet as I watched the golden light shimmer and change into a transparent form and then again to an identical of me. Well except this one had wings. "This Bella is part of you. Your inner angel if you will. She has been part of you since the day you were conceived. As you grew so did she; as you felt pain and loss so did she; and as you realized your heart so did she. She is you in every way, but only you can allow her to be truly one with you." As I looked at her... me... I saw the tracks where my tears had ran down my cheeks replicate on her soft skin. Oh god she was me. I was her. We were one and the same.

But as I looked at her, I saw that she was different to my mother. While my mum had white wings, we... she... I had golden wings. "Her wings... why are they different?" I asked softly as my eyes were trained on her appendages. The flexed and shivered as my gaze darted from one to the other.

"She is you Bella. Your blood runs through her just as her essence runs through you. It is the mixture of those two things that has changed her more deeply than any of us ever thought." As my mother spoke the angel me took flight and landed just as gracefully as my mum had beside me. Her smile so familiar to me, it was more than just looking at my reflection. Slowly I raised my hand just as she did. But while my dad' touch was just a ghost of what I remembered, she was solid, real. We both sucked in air as we touched.

"Soft." We both murmured at the same time. A soft laugh broke from everyone around us, and some sounded so different; like they were far away. "How is this even possible? I mean how is it that I can touch her, but I can't touch any of you?" I asked as I turned to my mum. Her smile as bright as ever. I quickly turned towards my dad and Phil; both had similar smile to my mum's.

"Because she is real just like you. She is a breathing entity just as much as you are." My dad called. How I wished that I could touch them one last time. To be pulled into their strong arms and melt as they held me.

"Time is running out my sweet. Please allow her to be one with you. She will save you and all those who you hold dear." The pained sound in my mum's voice broke me from my thoughts of what was going on.

"Seth..." I squeaked as I realized what was going on. It was my chance to save those who I loved; to risk everything for them just as the three who stood before me had done to keep me safe. The angel nodded her head answering my silent question.

"Okay" I whispered as both Phil and my dad disappeared from my sight, and my mother once more took flight. The angel standing beside me; holding my hand.

"Take my hand... I promise that you and I will be one in every sense of the word. Just as you are human so will I; just as I am an angel so will you." She said before she started chanting some strange words and the golden glow not only wrapped her, but me too. A tingling sensation ran through me as she spoke in such a hurried voice. As I looked at our joined hands I saw the brightest of white lines entwine our joined hands. I knew I should have been frightened, but I felt nothing but peace; like it was right. Closing my eyes I let myself and the angel float through this joining, thinking of all those who I love and had loved.

**A/N: So I hoped you all liked the Wolf's POV. It was interesting to write and I found it quite fun to bring out the dominant side of Seth. **

**So until next time**

**Read Review and Enjoy.**

**Dee**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Please don't hunt me down. Check the bottom of the chapter for further details.

_**As the sun rose over the mountains, they watched as the new day dawned. The day that none wished to have been witness to. Here, in this clearing they would see the fate of something so pure be judged and fought for. Each had formed a bond with the innocent one, even if they had yet to meet her. She was worth fighting for, dying for if necessary; and they would gladly if it meant that the angel, the eternally innocent one survived this whole. **_

_**As the sky turned from the blackish hue before dawn to the pinked tinged sky they turned towards the forest, waiting for the ones who wished her harm. Wolves and vampires standing united against a legion of black coated vampires. Each holding out on the hope that she would be freed; but willing to fight if the need be.**_

_**Yet as they stood there watching, waiting, and not knowing what was happening to the angel, she was becoming something that none had ever truly seen before. The golden child with a pure heart and soul that nothing would tarnish; and all would look on in awe. She laid there seemingly resting, while her captor paced the small entrance listening to her heart beat and breaths she took. Not risking the wrath that would be called upon her if something was to happen before the time the rulers of her kind gained possession of her. **_

_**Behind her eyes, inside her very being something was changing. Her soul was connecting to something beautiful and frighteningly powerful. The angel and the girl were becoming one. Accepting that she was made for something more that she was something rare and treasured allowed her to know that this would turn out for the best. Placing her trust in the two beings that she knew would be with her forever. The angel and her mate. Her heart grew with each face the flashed through the connected mind of the angel and herself. Her friends, her family, and those she had yet to meet helped her to achieve the impossible. **_

_**Miles away from the girl and her captor the legion of vampires made their way through the forest, taking note of the different smells and scents of those who were waiting for them in the field. 100 strong fighters, many gifted and bound to those who they served walked as one. A few thinking of the new threat; what she would be to the future that they sought to keep hidden from the world at large. Many under the belief that angels were truly mythical creatures; something pure would never grace this earth. Yet here they were walking towards the very myth that none believed in.**_

_**We watched as the battle began for our daughter, may god bless her and keep her safe...**_

* * *

__We could smell them before we could see them. Their stench nothing like that we had ever faced; standing side by side with the ones that wanted to help us keep Bella safe was fine. We had all gotten used to the slightly differing scents of our comrades of sorts; while it still burnt our nose, it became tolerable after a time.

"Should we be thankful?" Edward asked trying desperately to fight the smirk lingering under his stoned face. We would definitely be having a talk about this after everything was finished.

Slowly they came through the tree line, a few at first; but slowly they grew in numbers. Their cloaks ranging from the darkest of grey to the blackest of black. A sign of power and something sinister to be sure. Each wolf bit back the growl that sat just behind our canines. They had come to take something, someone that we loved and we would fight to save her, just as we would for any of the imprints.

They starred at us, wondering what we were and how we played into the situation. Just as we were blind going in to this, so were they. As they stepped further into the field I could see them sizing up what we were and what they could do. They outnumbered us without a doubt, but they couldn't understand how two seemingly mortal enemies could stand side by side.

"You intrigue them. The sun is out and you still stand here in wolf form. They don't know what you are, but fully human isn't it." Carlisle whispered as he looked at our group.

Slowly they parted to allow three men to make their way with a smaller entourage flocking them. It was easy to see what that small group were. Bodyguards to save their leaders. All deathly pale –Quil snorted, the irony not lost on anyone- with blood red eyes. We had seen those eyes, they had just fed. I felt sick in my stomach to know that while those who stood beside us may still survive off of human blood they did not hunt the innocent. They protected those who needed protecting and done the thing we couldn't do. Got rid of those who wanted to harm others.

"Focus Seth." Embroy hissed and the grunts of my brothers and sister agreed with him.

"Interesting is it not my brothers?" one of the cloaked ones whispered to his companions. A simple twist and they focused on the group that stood before them. While the three leaders stood somewhat relaxed, their entourage tensed; they were ready for this to begin. So were we.

"Carlisle it' been far too long my friend. And yet you and your friends kept what I sought from me. Leaving it to one of those vile warlords from the south to bring her to Me." the middle one said as he pulled back the hood revealing his jet black hair and sickeningly white features. His ruby red eyes drinking in the scene before him as vampire and shifter stood together as one against him.

"Aro, how could I give you what was not and will never be mine? The child mated already; and yet still you seek her. The Aro I knew would never try to break such a bond; your friend Chelsea could not even break such a bond." Carlisle responded, holding back the disdain I saw in his stance, his hands fisting before releasing over and over again.

"You seek to council us when you freely stand before us with our true enemy? Do not dare to council those who are high above you Carlisle." Standing to his right the white blond hair of a younger version of the first shouted. His anger pulsing from his every being. The hiss coming from behind him only bringing growls from our own.

"Quiet!" Sam ordered "We will not give them reason to accuse us of being wild animals." The alpha order weighed nothing. We all understood what it meant; we all agreed that this was what they wanted. Take away the mate and the angel is left behind.

"They are only enemies to those who wish them and their own harm." Jasper called. He stood beside his leader, arms crossed in front of him; yet he reeked of power and confidence. Behind him and Carlisle stood not only their family but friends. Each one united for a time.

A growling murmur ran through their ranks as they looked upon Jasper and a few of the others that stood by our side. A few scars littering the visible parts of their bodies, yet we all knew there was more underneath. We had seen them during the times we had prepared for this confrontation.

"It doesn't matter, in only a few minutes she will be brought here to me, where she belongs. Something that powerful should be treated carefully. Imagine what would happen if she were to land into the wrong hands. Our world would be in chaos." Aro smiled as he spoke. The glint in his eye didn't fool anyone. He saw a way to strengthen his hold on the immortal world in which we all lived in.

My wolf paced beside me. Willing to advise me on what actions to take, how to allow the true wolf to survive and save our mate if need be. His teeth bared as he looked at those who wanted to take our Bella away from us. His respect for those beside us, those enemies that saw past what we are to save her keeping him somewhat sane in the knowledge that they were here for our mate and not to control her.

Edward's head snapped towards the left of where we were standing, his hiss growing in volume as he seemingly read the mind of whoever it was that had captured his attention. Only seconds later did we notice the rigidity of Jasper's stance. They knew who was coming, and it wasn't hard to piece it together. The one they called Maria was coming and we were ready for what was to come. The rustling of the leaves and the beat of Bella's heart rang through the air like a cannon.

"It seems she's here now." Aro called sounding like a child who just realized that the biggest box under the Christmas tree was for him.

"Something's different. Her thoughts are all over the place. From wanting to keep Bella for herself, to wanting to save the girl." Edward murmured softly enough that we could just hear him.

"Her emotions are all over the place. Protective, fear, self-preservation, and ...love. Not something I've ever encountered when it comes to Maria." Jasper mused as he shifted slightly to his left.

As she broke through the tree line we all watched as she came to a complete stop. Cradling Bella in her arms, while her eyes darted from either side of the crowd; effectively showing her cards to us all. Bella's body laid limp in her arms, her hair swaying in the gentle breeze that was created from the sudden halt. We listened to her breathing as we stood wondering what was going to happen next.

Slowly the small female walked between the two factions, visibly shaking with every step she took. Her eyes darting from one side to the other as she carefully took each step. Only when she spotted Jasper and Peter did she show any real fear to one side. And it wasn't to ours. No to us she showed resignation. She knew her life was now forever forfeited regardless of which side she chose. It was written on everyone's face that she had gone too far. If they didn't take her out we would.

* * *

"It's going to work." She whispered in my ear as she leant into me, her body merging with mine. Making us truly one with one another.

I gasped as the cool breeze touched my skin. We weren't lying on the floor anymore that was for sure. But I could feel her in me; I could feel the slightest of movements of the wings in my back. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet to know that we were running through the woods looking for whoever it was she was willing to give me too. The price of immunity was the body and soul of the eternally innocent one it would seem. We were no longer lost within me, I was conscious, as was the angel. But we both agreed that we needed to keep our eyes closed until we knew where we were going to.

Keeping my eyes closed, was not the hardest of things to do, no that was to keep my heart rate at a steady constant beat, I didn't want her to know I was awake. If I was able to get back to everyone by pretending that she had broken me then I would.

"_No, you need to stay for a little while more."_ The voice rang like a choir of children singing the sweetest of songs in my ears.

I took a deep breath, well as deep as I could without raising suspicion. The fresh air seemed heavenly to me, it was untainted with pain and sweat. The lack of clean air in that room brought new meaning to breathing once we were out of the confines that had been forced upon us. But the images that came along with the smells were beautiful. I could see the trees, and the small animals that resided in the woods around me. It was like I was watching things play out behind my eyelids; with every new scent I took in, a new vision would play along.

"What are you doing to me?" she hissed as we moved at inhuman speed through the woods, covering miles in minutes. Her words confused me, I was doing nothing, to her I was still asleep. How could I do something to a vampire... she was a vampire. How did I know she was a vampire, yes my mother told me that they did exist; but how did I know she was one of them?

"_I want to keep her, I want to give her to them to save my life, I want to give her back to save her life. It's like I... care for her. No! I can't she's the only thing that will save me now. She has to be given to them."_ The voice whispered as she ran. The soft murmur repeating the words slowly filling my brain until I realized whose voice it was. It was hers... how was this possible?

As I listened to her words run over and over in my head I didn't realize we had stopped. Taking a slightly deeper breath, and praying that she passed it off as a natural reaction for a sleeping human I was inundated with so many new smells. Each one different and unique. Woods, sea, salt, fire, sugar, death, life, and something of home. I couldn't separate one from another as they flooded me senses and wrapped around my very being.

"Look at her; such a peaceful sight if I ever saw one." A voice called from the silence that surrounded me. I desperately wanted to open my eyes, but fear battled with the need to hide my conscious being. Gently my captor placed me on the soft earth, where the scent of damp grass and nature helped me breath once more.

"I'm sorry little one... I didn't realize until it was too late what I had done." She whispered in my ear before she stepped away from me. "Forgive me." her voice echoed in my head. I felt her sorrow for what she had done to me. I wondered if she was truly sorry for all the wrongs she had done in her existence or just for this one. But while I couldn't forgive her for her past I could forgive her for what she had done to me.

"It's time." The bell like voice called in my head as the sudden surge of strength and power flowed through my being. We truly were one, me and the angel. Now it was time for them to see exactly what it was; and for me to know exactly what I was. With a final breath I opened my eyes...

"I understand." And I did. Not only what she was confessing to, but what I was and what was to come.

**A/N: Well people I have not died, or been hurt in any serious manner... and I have definitely not given up on this story. But I have good reason for the extended period between this update and the last for both Angels ad Prom Night. I am in my last week of classes as we speak/read and in the last 4 weeks I have had to write a 2000 word essay on morality in the middle ages, given two hour and a half presentations and I have not quite finished a 1500 word journal detailing my reading and understanding of morality and it's ethical implications from the ancient Greeks to Charles Dickens. **

**Now I hoped you realized that the beginning of this chapter was written in Bella's mother's POV. Bu I couldn't piece the final outcome of the chapter together without using a third parties POV. And who better than the original walking angel? **

**Now a quick shout out to isipare since I tried to send you out a reply to your review but you've got incoming messages turned off. I am hoping that you are referring to Seth's wolf as Snape and not got confused anywhere. I loved that you named the wolf in Seth... I was actually going to give him a name but in true me form I couldn't because I didn't want to just cheapen the whole interaction between the two parts of him. But I loved that you did. I love Harry Potter but for some reason ( I think because the characters start out so young in the story) I just can't write any FF using the work of Rowling. **

**Now with that all done, I will hopefully be able to update more often after this week for you all and for my own sanity. It's been playing in my head and I finally gave in and wrote this chapter since I couldn't get any further in my assignment until I freed this chapter from the confines of my mind to the world of fanfiction. **

**So until next time**

**Read, Review and enjoy.**

**Dee**


	18. Chapter 18

We all stood there, frozen in place as the she was gently placed on the ground. Her hair fanning out above her head like the halo that I was not entirely sure would be there once the angel and girl became one. I heard the snort from Colin at my thoughts but really let's face it; in the supernatural world anything possible right... right? It was confusing as hell I could admit that at least; but I wanted to know what was going on; nobody was moving from either side. The only one with the ability was Maria it seemed.

"I understand." Her soft voice ran through the silence that had fallen on the field. Only the soft sounds of breathing could be heard.

"She understands what?" Jake murmured as the silence grew once more to epic proportions. I was with him on that, what was she going on about?

"Maria apologized for taking her, keeping her and ultimately bringing this down on her." Edward whispered softly so that only those closest to us could hear. The pack at least was able to use the single mind that we shared o at least know what was going on.

"So the angel is awake and still human I see... interesting." Aro called loudly making us all slightly jump.

"We need to keep her safe." My wolf growled beside me, I agreed with his words. But how could we do anything when as a wolf we would hurt her by picking her up but as a human we wouldn't have the speed to grab her and safely get her back to where she belongs.

As the multiple thoughts ran through our head from each person's thoughts and strategy after strategy was rejected our thoughts were halted as slowly and carefully Bella rose from lying on the ground to sitting. It was almost fluid, graceful...

"They've become one." Leah's astonished voice spoke the words I was sure each one of us had been thinking; even the Cullen's had to have seen how the movement was completely different from the clumsy movement that was Bella before all this had happened. It was like watching water run over smooth rocks; continuous and silkish.

Watching as she took in everything around her, I couldn't but take in her. Except for the rags she wore to cover her body it looked like there wasn't any harm done to her. Physically at least she seemed fine. But if the angel had joined with her, wouldn't it make sure that she was healthy?

Slowly her head moved across the mass of grey and black cloaked figures in front of her; like she was looking at each one of them, almost judging them. Her gaze lingering on some more than others while she practically ignored the three leaders of the group that wanted to hurt her. I wasn't sure if it was because of some alternative motive or that she didn't see any real importance of them. Regardless I wanted her to look at us, and know that we wanted her for her, not because of what she was.

"It has to be hard to force something so strong." Her sweet voice called out to no-one, but at the same time it had to have pulled at each one's heart. The sweetness and the innocence that poured out of her mouth was... well angelic to say the least.

"I think she's talking about one of their gifted members. She's able to form bonds and she has to pull some serious strings to get some of the members of the guard to be faithful to the brothers." Carlisle whispered to Sam, I was glad that they were at least explaining what they thought was going on for us.

"So much sorrow. How your heart bleeds for something that was pure." I felt the sudden surge of pain and grief rip through me; what the hell was going on? But as quickly as it came it went once more.

Jasper, he must be feeling what she was talking about, and the strength of such an emotion had to have been so strong if he had to let it go so suddenly before controlling his gift once more. I saw Edward swiftly nod his head before he focused once more on Bella's position.

Finally she turned towards us, the pain that had to have been etched on her face from what she saw over there vanishing only seconds after she looked towards us. I heard the multiple gasps from those who had yet to have seen what Bella looked like. But still knowing her for as long as we had, I was still able to see the slight changes caused from her imprisonment and her joining of the two souls. Her eyes showed her pain and suffering for the past week, the terror she had to have faced during that time.

But where before her eyes were a deep brown, now flecks of gold, white and blue scattered through those orbs. Her milky white colour glowed lightly, almost radiating and filled around her small frame.

"Oh how I adore this feeling. Power that is controlled, love and so many wonderful emotions wrapped around one another. I could get lost in this blanket." She murmured as she closed her eyes to take in a deep breath. "It's home and family. It's everything at its purest. Nothing forced, but as it should be."

"She got all that from just looking and breathing?" Embroy's thoughts whispered across all of us.

"And so much more brother." If we were human I was sure we'd have had heart attacks to be sure, our eyes bugging out to say the least. Her voice rang throughout head without her actually saying anything. But more importantly she recognised Embroy's particular thought; she pulled his voice from the collective mind.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked, and really I felt like slapping myself up back of the head since I couldn't ask the same thing, let alone that it wasn't the first thing that came out of my head... mouth... whatever.

I watched as her eyes roamed over the group once more before settling on Carlisle's tense stance in the front of us. Her smile small but inviting; you could practically feel the peace and sweetness that poured out of her rolling towards you.

"A little overwhelmed to be honest, but I'm fine... it's been interesting to say the least." She smiled as she began to move, her fluidity seeming like she was being pulled and moved from the air circling her. Like it was being manipulated by her mere presence, and controlled to keep her safe. As we looked at her feet, I noticed something that should have shocked me, because even vampires made a slight indent in the ground when they stood still; but Bella was standing there and you could see that the blades of grass weren't affected by her weight.

"She's weightless..." Brady murmured almost afraid that if he said it too loud she'd suddenly stop looking like she was floating.

"Well my dear one; it's time for you to come and meet your new family."Aro cheered, clapping his hands as if she would magically just flock to his side.

"Say something Seth, she can't go to them." Paul growled in my head.

"I think not Aro; my family is right here." While the gentleness was still there, you could hear the malice in her tone. She as not fooled by his pretentiousness.

As she stood there the glow that was only a gentle buzz around her grew. It grew to such a height that she was enveloped in a golden bubble. Just as the angel had shown us that day near the Swan family home.

* * *

I sat there in the middle of what I was sure should have frightened me beyond belief, but all I felt was light and dark; fear was nowhere within me. When Maria put me down I could feel her sudden change from dark to light; but it would not save her. No; she had done such horrible things in her past, had forced beautiful men and women with pure souls to do her bidding before she had finished with them. I knew she was not going to last after this, just like she did.

As I turned to the sea of darkness I couldn't help but feel the unnatural pull towards the three standing in front of the grouping. Their allegiance was not natural; as I saw the eyes of many who wanted to leave but were powerless to do so. I scanned the group not knowing what I was looking for.

Until I found her; she was standing in the middle. A beacon if you would that had brought all their subservient attributes to the fore front of their minds. They wanted to leave but she held them there. It wasn't right and it needed to stop. To take something like free will from one like that was wrong. I looked at her; not just her power, not her mind, but her. Her soul was fused with another's. Her lover, her partner, her mate. But while she was staying to be with him, he found his true place with the three leaders. I wanted to release those under her power, including her. Her mate didn't care that she wanted to leave... he knew that she would stay as long as he would; and the three leaders preyed on that weakness in her; the link between the mates were strong.

"It has to be hard to force something so strong." I said as I looked into her eyes; those crimson eyes that screamed regret. Her soul swirling in darkness and light, she gasped as her eyes locked with mine for that brief moment. I was giving her a chance to do something that she would choose for herself. Just as she would not leave without her mate, he would not stay without her.

I turned my attention to the three in front of the gathering of black and dark greys. There stood the one who was calling the shots; Aro. Flickers of what he had done in the past flashed across my eyes; unbidden by my desire to know his past to have affected him in such a way that he thought of power before the love of two people. The images that flashed across my opened and closed eyes terrified me the many he had killed by his own hands, and the pain he had inflicted on others to get his own way. It sickened me that someone would abuse that power that he and his three brothers had inflicted on others to gain power for themselves.

Worst of all was the greed, in his eyes I was his. His possession and his alone. He would willingly kill his own brothers to obtain me. Beyond anything he held the view of supremacy, and that would only come by holding me as his possession. His companions knew no more than he would share, and he would not share me.

I turned from his darkness towards the dimmed light standing only feet away. I was astounded that something as pure could be muted. Just as with Aro, I saw the flashes of his past. Marcus; he was in pain. A pain I never thought could one could survive from. He wanted release from the confines that had been keeping him to this world, this life. I couldn't look anymore. It hurt to see his pain reflected in his mind, soul and heart.

I met the loving feeling freely. Peace, love, understanding and a need to free something wrapped around me like a blanket; warming me to my core. It was home, it was where I belonged. The Cullen's staring at me with their golden eyes, scattered among them were the red eyes of friends who meant no harm. Some scared from their past, others frightened of their future and other willing to give everything up for what they believed in... Me.

The wolves were truly a sight to see; to hear. I wanted to laugh at Embroy's shock, he truly was my brother blood or otherwise. But as I saw each one standing there; their souls interwoven with their wolf, yet two stood side by side with it. True equals. A true battle had been fought between wolf and man, both understanding that the other couldn't rule over the other. I knew that battle, and the true thought that came with this truce between yourself and the other part of you. Seth and Sam truly were one with their wolf, just as I was with the angel.

"Well my dear one; it's time to come meet your new family." Aro's overly sweet words shuttered through me, only angering me rather than pulling me towards what he wanted, what he desired; what he had been obsessing about all this long time. The control of an angel. Little did he know that we were one, and that we were not perfect.

I felt them as they came from within me, feeling like water running down over my skin, the silkish texture of each feather bringing a shiver of warmth with it. I watched as some adverted their eyes to the intensity of the light hitting each feather; while others covered their eyes in an attempt to darken their view. "As you can see Aro, the angel and I are one. Sorry to disappoint." I called as the colour began to lessen its intensity; allowing for their eyes to handle the sight before them. I felt the waves of awe and fear from his guard; just as I felt the love, shock and acknowledgment of those behind me.

"I'm not something you can control or will have the power to. Unlike some of the guard that you have behind you; I can't be manipulated to be yours." My anger getting the better of me, as my wings spread to their fullest. It was time to teach this man his true place.

"And so it begins..." Alice's soft call came loud and clear. And she was right.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this out, I truly have no excuse for its lateness. However I hope that you will all allow this humble little author a chance to make it up. I am having a little trouble in getting this to fit the **_**fight scene**_** that is about to come up. Well not so much as fight scene but more the ultimate show down.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. I hope I haven't missed anyone when I have replied; if I have then I apologize it was not intentional. **

**So until next time**

**Read Review and Enjoy.**

**Dee **


	19. Chapter 19

"Holy shit dude, look at those wings. Their huge!" Colin practically screamed in our head; causing not only us wolves to flinch but the angel and Edward too. I wanted to laugh at his need to state the obvious, but really it wasn't the time.

Our attention snapped back to the large coven in front of us as we all heard Alice's words moments after Bella had practically told them to fuck off. Each one of the guard sank into an offensive crouch surrounding the leaders.

"That's not going to help you much; especially when they realize that their not trapped anymore." Bella's soft voice floated across the field. She was taking her sweet time walking towards us, and it was starting to make me antsy while the wolf beside me just watched as she stepped closer.

"Can't she just... I don't know run over here so we can keep her safe." Jared huffed only to be met with the soft giggle of Bella. It seemed that she was still able to hear everything we thought.

"I could Jared, but where's the fun in that. They need to realize that I'm not some little toy. What better way than for me to turn my back and walk comfortably back to where I belong?" I wanted to both laugh and roll my eyes. I was with both of them. I wanted her over here fast but I knew what she was doing to them. "Besides as Alice said It's about to begin."

As the words left her mouth our attention snapped once more of those in front of us all. It was like someone had flipped a switch all of a sudden. A few slowly rose from their crouches looking around trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Chelsea, is there something wrong with your gift?" the silent one with blond hair growled out.

"No master..." a smallish brunette called from the middle of the group, she stood up looking around at what was going on.

"Then tell me Chelsea... why the hell are some of the guard now standing up and not ready to fight for that angel!" I watched as she flinched from the anger that poured out of his mouth. Had to admit the dude was pretty intimidating... sorta.

As she stood there we watched as she scanned the group in front of her, not lingering on any particular one; but still looking at each member standing up and crouching down. "I, I don't understand. What is happening? I swear I'm trying to build those bonds master." Her frantic voice not missed by anyone. She had even gone so far as to close her eyes in concentration.

"You're not broken; far from it actually. But you can't manipulate them around me. None of your gifts are going to work unless I let them." Bella smiled as she FINALLY stood beside me. Questions as to how she knew it was me and not someone else ran through my head quickly but the wolf and I both agreed it didn't matter right now. What mattered was she was FINALLY standing beside me; where we could all protect her.

Growls broke through them as she stood by me completely relaxed. I caught her rolling her eyes but it was like she was waiting for something to happen. What it was I had no clue but I was pretty interested in what she had going on in that head of hers. Slowly she ran her fingers through my fur, and I had to suppress the purr that was building at the contact. After such a long time her touch was more than welcomed. I heard the gag reflexes and snorts from my brothers but really I didn't give a damn. She was here beside me and safe.

"Yeah but I'm itching for a piece of those asses." Paul growled, Embry snorted and Edwards groaned.

"Just wait. I promise that there will be some fun for you if you really want it." Bella murmured as she looked past me towards the silver wolf standing near Peter and then over towards grey wolf on the other side of the field. The anticipation ran through us all. We all wanted a piece of this. Nobody takes one of our own and not face the consequences.

"Get Back Here." The blond one called as members of his guard started to leave. I watched as the amused smile rose on Bella's face and Edwards. It seemed she thought his gift wasn't going to be invading her head.

"Edward; what's going on?" Carlisle asked not taking his eyes off the group before us as slowly and very cautiously members left and made their way away from the field.

"It seems that the angel here broke Chelsea's hold on some of the guard. And those leaving are remembering what happened for them to join in the first place. Some have quite colorful thoughts pertaining to the leaders of the Voltori." He chuckled

"Maybe we should have brought some popcorn... it smells like shit but this is better than anything playing at the movies right about now." Peter called as soft chuckles broke all around the group. The smack from his mate didn't go un-noticed either.

"What good are you Chelsea? If you can't work anymore, what good are you?" the childishly small blond girl... cried as she stood there defending those she apparently really had some bond with. However I don't think the growl or the ripping off of a limb was what she was expecting from the pale man beside her.

"Woops next time I think she might watch when she insults someone's mate..." the mock innocence in Bella voice was undeniably ironic. Who would have thought that an angel would find some satisfaction in watching someone get ripped limb from limb?

We watched as the group of so called rulers and their guard squabbled amongst themselves, and really the idea of popcorn to watch this with was sounding so much better. Leah's internal eye role didn't faze me, I could sense the humor rolling though her, I just voiced it faster. As the group fought amongst themselves I watched as their numbers fell considerably, in favor of our own thoughts and plans.

As if sensing our need to fight, they suddenly came to an end; bites healing and limbs fusing together with the bodies. "Marcus, you too are free, but is vengeance for your lost mate what you truly want or would you like to be free and join her in the ever after?"Bella's melodic voice sung as she watched him make his decision; her eyes only leaving for a few seconds before returning to the dark haired vamp before us. Both Bella and Edward shuttered at whatever they had seen in the heads of those sanding before us. A growl rumbled through Edward's chest as he stood there; whatever it was obviously unsettling him.

It was the first time I had seen emotion on the dark haired leader as he contemplated his choice. While he never actually moved, we saw that the idea of returning to his mate was highly appealing, but so too was the revenge for her being taken away. "Do you know who it was Angel?" it was regal... I really needed to read something other than what is required for school. Where the hell did the whole regal thing come from in the first place?

I listened to Bella's soft sigh as she closed her eyes, a shimmering of light bounced off her as she stood there. I wasn't sure if it was just Bella or the sun hitting her feathers again. "I do; but will ending their life be something that will bring you peace?" I watched as her eyes bore into the immortal man opposite her. Following her gaze I watched as his shoulders shrunk at his decision. "Then I will help you back to your soul mate." Her smile was blinding. It was like watching those damned...

"Don't even go there Seth."Edward chuckled as he heard my thoughts. Yep the mind reading vampire beside me was once more starting to annoy the hell out of me. He chuckled; only making me want to bite him... just a little to get him to shut up.

* * *

I never understood how people could be cruel to those who cared so much for them with little thought of actions and consequences. I understood that what my parents did wasn't to hurt me, but rather to protect me; I understood that the wolves and my friends surrounding me cared for more than just the fight. Their morals seemed to be written across their face. Why the Cullen's chose to feed from animals, why their friends only hunted those whose criminal actions bought it on themselves in a sense. But when I read the true memory in Aro's head of his dear sister's death to keep his brother in law by his side I felt sick. It truly was a lesson in how power could corrupt a person.

As the squabble between members of the guard broke out I heard the thoughts of everyone around me, and while I found it interesting at how willing to end this Paul and Embry were; the thoughts in some of the Voltori's mind was confusing and mind boggling at the same time. The reasoning as to why someone would align themselves to such a vile and corrupt organization were twisted to say the least. From being owned like a pet, to being as sadistic as possible; I couldn't understand why.

Eventually though it came down to strength, and unfortunately Chelsea and her mate were not strong enough to fight of the remaining royal guard. Their bodies laid there in a pile; limbs disregarded across the front of them, a warning of what would happen if we disobeyed. The warning was not going to work. I would make sure of it; my friends and family would come out of this unscathed, and whole.

"Not to change the subject, but why is that little leech over there still standing, waiting for whatever to happen?" Brady's confusion was endearing. His young age and child like thinking was going to get him in trouble one day.

"Maria is waiting for the rightful person to step up and end what she started." As I looked over at Jasper and those who he sired I watched as they nodded their understanding. She had brought them into this world, and while they had come to terms as to what they were and their pasts; they needed this to truly let go of the pain.

"Angel; Bella you need to see reason. A treasure such as yourself could be used and thrown away without a moment's thought. With us you would be free and safe from those who would otherwise wish you ill." Aro's words were laced with sweet intentions and false emotions. Growls broke from all sides, wolves and vampire alike. What truly amazed me was that with these words I watched as not only did Marcus flitter towards the side of the field near Maria, but that a few more of the guard joined him too.

"I am no treasure, I assure you this Aro. I am however curious as to what you planned on using me for. Surely you understand that I would never allow myself to be manipulated into taking someone's free will away from them? While I may not be a true angel as you think of, even I cannot take someone's free will away from them. It is unnatural." My words brought an end to the pleasantries between the two sides. The mask Aro wore as he noticed that not only was I not willingly standing by his side, but that quite a few members of the guard had stood aside after hearing his plans. Livid was not potent enough to claim his emotion. If he could I was sure he would want to destroy me.

"Felix, Demetri; go get her and kill any who stand in your way." He growled out as the remaining leader stood from his crouch smirking in our direction.

Barely seconds had passed before they blurred before me. They were fast, but we were faster; and I was definitely more agile than they thought. I felt as their hands wrapped around my arms, grinning as though they had won the battle before it had even started. I heard my family's thoughts as they warred with themselves to attacking without harming me. I wanted to throw my head back and laugh as they each formed plans to get me free from the marble men beside me.

"It's okay, you won't hurt me." I smiled as I felt the two guard members trying to force movement from me.

As thoughts of how easy and what they planned to ask for as a reward of good luck I was fascinated as how these people these vampires could have unlimited mental capabilities but yet ignored the sudden lull of growling as Sam set his plan in motion.

"Nobody move; they've got it." Edward murmured as I watched it play out in both his head and that of the pack mind. Paul, Seth and Embry would advance on the two men before attacking while Edward would pull me away from any danger. From there on out it was going to be played by ear. I smiled at the simplicity and the directness of the plan.

Within moments I felt the cold hands of both my captors of sort release me and the somewhat warmer ones of Edward gently take hold of my waist as they fell into defensive crouches. I watched as the three wolves circled their victims before setting in to attack.

"Which one is which... the vampires I mean." I mumbled to Edward as my eyes followed the extremely fast movements of the five competitors.

"The large one is Felix, he's their tracker and his size comes in handy for battles, Demetri is the smaller one, his speed is his best advantage. But don't worry, what they make up in speed and brawn, they severely lack in brains." He chuckled softly, but I heard the rather boisterous laugh of Emmett standing close by.

As if we were talking about the weather our attention once more flew towards the five in front. Within seconds I watched as Paul and Embry took down their foes as Seth watched showing his teeth. The growls ripping from the wolves and vampires rattled the very earth we stood on. Snarls rattling from Embry and Paul as they held them down as Seth and Sam started to pull limbs from their bodies and dragging them towards a bon fire that had been set up in the middle of the group. The sickly sweet smell flowing from the purple flames made me gag slightly as the two members of the guard slowly turned to ash.

"Jane, Alec; do what you must but don't harm that Angel." He growled as venom ran down his chin, leaving tacks as it went.

"I protect my own Aro. Your toys will not hurt those I care for and those who truly care for me..." my voice sounded so strange to me, but it was me none the less, but only the angel slipping closer to; and emerging with me.

As Alec and Jane stomped like the little petulant children they were frozen at I watched as the time truly had come. And the time meant that the Voltori brother will no longer control the vampire world.

**A/N: Hey guys and Girls, soo sorry that it's taken me so long to get this out but between my son's med appointments my daughter's dancing commitments and basically being sick with the flu I've barely had time to remember that I need to get dressed in the morning (over-share I know) let alone time to get this out. But Regardless Here it is.**

**A quick THANK YOU to Lara, who pointed out to me that I've been doing some major destroying of one of our major/minor characters here with misspelling Embry's name. I will go back once I've got the time and just fix it up so it's not there anymore. Thanks for that Lara.**

**So until next time...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy...**

**Dee  
**


	20. Chapter 20

As they launched themselves towards Bella I couldn't help but laugh, neither could Embry or Paul for that matter. We could see what they were going to do and it was the obvious thing for them. Hadn't we actually expected them to try and play our weaknesses then we'd probably have been screwed. As Edward pulled her away we circled our new game; stalking their every movement looking for the trigger that would end their existence. Standing there back to back may have been a great defensive move if it were only two of us, but with three it allowed for a more opened attack.

"Watch the larger one, his moves are more robotic, more calculated then the other. He's looking for the break where he could survive while his partner takes the brunt of the attack." Paul's thoughts were mirrored by the different perspectives of the pack mind. Leah's giving the most detail since she was standing directly in front of him watching the beginning of this... battle.

"Little man here seems to crouch more when Seth is in front of him... think he's pissed that Seth's mated with Bella?" Embry cooed pissing half the pack off... okay well maybe just me. But come on this was definitely not the time to think of ways to embarrass me or Bella.

"Next pass around Seth you and Embry take the big man down, Paul have some fun with the little one." I could hear the smile on Sam's face if it was there. As much as he would want to be part of taking this down, as much as he wanted to finish this; he was enjoying this just as much as the rest of us were.

As we circled I allowed the wolf beside me take control. He would know what was best, where to attack and what to do. If he could I was sure he'd be able to smile; practically salivating at the idea of taking down one of those that wanted to take Bella away from her new home... her new family.

The quick glance in Bella's direction from the smaller one set off the attack. His eyes drifted towards where Bella and Edward were standing quietly talking and analyzing the action happening around them. Embry and I launched ourselves towards the larger one, Embry taking an arm as I landed on the hard as hell marble chest before me. The sound of metal being ripped apart from itself filled the field. The crazed hissing and roaring of the two leeches as our teeth broke their marble like skin, their venom leaking where the chunks had been ripped from their bodies. Piece by piece a pile began to grow, until I think one of the red eyed vamps on our side lit a fire in the middle of the group and began throwing the parts into the fire.

"Man I thought there would be more to it than that." Colin whined as Embry took the big guy's head bringing his body down. He was effectively finished. I glanced over at Paul to see how he was going in; only to catch the removal of the leech's head once more. As Colin and Brady came over to help rip the rest of the bodies apart, growls ripped through the air. Guess they weren't too happy about their big guys becoming ashes and smoke.

Words were exchanged and what seemed like the biggest of all childhood tantrums being thrown I could practically smell the hissy fit. I could only imagine how Jasper was dealing with the toddlers in tiara's performance over there.

"Dude!" Jake chuckled.

"You didn't just think that right?" Jared would be rolling around laughing right now if he was human. I was sure of it.

"Try staying at my parent's place when you have mom, Leah and Emily there while you're grounded. Once you live through that ordeal then come back to me." I growled. Damn freaking wolf mind freak thing. I heard Bella's soft laugh and I swear on all that I own I felt my man card... don't go there... being ripped to shreds. No chance of repairing it any time soon if at all. Glancing over to where she was standing near Edward I say her mouth sorry, but the smile on her face did not go well with the action.

"It's your last chance Angel. Come peacefully or we will take you by force and destroy any of your friends that stand in our way." Caius demanded as all eyes and focus once more fell on the leaders of the vampire world. How they got into power in the first place amazed me... and annoyed the hell out of me. Seriously if they wanted to go with the whole Hollywood thing then wouldn't it have been better to have at least had some seriously freaky names?

"What you think Dracula would be better?" Bella's voice rang through my head. I could hear the smirk that would have been on her face if she had said it aloud. "Not the time to be judging names right now."

"Now what in all that is holy do you think that is going to achieve? Really?" she said aloud.

"On your head be it." he smiled and nodded. All hell broke loose as their guard ran towards us. I wasn't sure if that was what she expected to happen, but I was pretty sure we were all glad it did. Standing around while they talked and threatened just wasn't something we did. I watched as Edward and Jasper flanked Bella within seconds, and as much as I wanted it to be me the plan was that those two would be able to protect her better and I'd be able to allow the wolf to control while this happened.

As the sound of limbs being ripped off I allowed for my wolf to take place where he belonged. I may have trained for this fight, but he was the one who knew how to truly use this body, not me. I would watch, I would anticipate the human element of the battle, but it would be the wolf that would manipulate the bones and muscle to pull it together. We would work as one...

I growled as they rushed at us. I was not going to just stand ideally by as they tried to take our mate. I would defend her until there was nothing left of us. If need be we would die to protect her. I could hear the hissing of those foul smelling creatures as they ran towards us, and I wanted it... I didn't think I just did as I ran towards the first one that came close to me. She was small and as her fire eyes melted black I found a sadistic pleasure in knowing that she would only be standing for a few more moments. As she launched herself towards me I reared up on my hind legs and biting her foot off as she cleared the rest of the distance, rolling as she landed.

I could feel his mind as he watched for the next step. We weren't stupid to think that because the creature was missing a foot that she would be easy to defeat. If anything this would make her more determined to defeat us. I watched as she sank into a defensive crouch in front of us; but as she steadied her body she compensated too much and left herself vulnerable for attack from behind. Her sole focus on what was in front of her forcing her to narrow her field of attack.

I could hear her vile words as she taunted us; leaving it to the members of her race to protect our mate since we couldn't do it ourselves. It may not have been what we had wanted but we knew that the mind reader and the most skilled fighter amongst us should defend the one we are fighting for. As we circled her I could see how the rest of our friends were fairing. The wolves were enjoying the battle, some curious as to the reaction they would see as they fought, others wanting to finish them for even thinking about removing one of our own from our ranks. If I could smile I was sure I would be.

The distraction however proved to be more dangerous than I thought as she launched herself towards me, he hands outstretched as if to claw at my flank. Barely had we moved before I felt her reach for our leg; ripping it from its socket. A howl ripped though me, the pain only intensifying our need to destroy the creature. But as soon as the pain flooded us, it disappeared, movement restored as if it hadn't been pulled just seconds before. As we stood once more the foul creature lunged once more, her hands once more outstretched in front of her, turning at the last moment to grab out our muzzle. It would be her downfall as her hands were ripped from her body seconds after they met our teeth. She was defeated, but she didn't know it.

We quickly ripped pieces off of her as she laid there trying to defend herself. Throwing bits and pieces of her until she littered the field like the fallen leaves through the forest. Her last effort to defeat me was taken away as her head was ripped away from her torso, thrown into the fire. She would be dead essentially as her body couldn't work anymore without the brain.

As we turned away from the carnage we created spotting another leech heading towards us, we readied ourselves for the onslaught once more as his large frame came barreling towards us. It was the direct form of attack. He was either new to this life as Carlisle put it, or he wasn't very smart. As he reached for my head, he left his head open for my teeth to rip at his throat; a ballsy move but ultimately allowing for his defeat. His body crumbled into itself as his head hung from our mouth, before it too was flung into the waiting fire in the middle of the field.

I noticed that as piles of body parts were gathering round the battle field, we wolves were still standing, and those vampires who fought aside us were coming out of their battles relatively unscathed. I could see a few female's who had acquired a few new scars, and the limp that Colin had only moments ago had suddenly disappeared just as the pain and discomfort had for us.

Jasper and Edward were standing in front of our mate, fighting as their leaders of their world stood before them; trying to get to our mate. I felt the pull to run towards her, as could the man child within me; but it was decided that it would be more dangerous for her if we had stood there in front of her rather than them. They were right of course, but it didn't mean we had to like it.

* * *

I watched as my family and friends battled to save me. I watched as they took down and were taken down only to get back up from the attacks. I wanted to stop the carnage as it grew, until I realized that it was needed; not only for my safety but to stop others from taking over and trying to overthrow the members of the Voltori clan. I felt and heard all the bites, punches, and growls ripping through everyone around me; taking their pain as my own.

"Why her Jasper when you have the chance in getting the one that cursed you to this life?" Aro cooed towards the blond warrior in front of me. His words were meant to be sweet, persuasive if possible; but it didn't work. For a man who prides himself in knowing his opponent and collecting great gifts he forgot that Jasper could feel his deceit. The responding growl ripping though his lips said it all, he didn't need words or the use of his gift to give his answer.

Blurs of fur and white marble whirled around me as I stood there; the hissing a never ending sound to the images filtering through my eyes and head. "Edward dear boy, she's just a child. Beautiful no doubt she would make a great mate for someone of your abilities. Come with us and bring the girl. Once we find a way to use Chelsea's gift on her, I'll have her bound to you until your true mate comes." Seth's growl rose above all the sound around us. It was like everything else was muted.

"As you can see she has a mate Caius. I could not take her away from him even if I wanted." I smiled at his response; once this was over he truly would have his mate. If only he would actually look at her, young Maggie was quite the match for his talents.

"Such a waste for such a beautiful creature. But if this is how it must be then so be it." I barely heard the words leave Aro's mouth before he crouched and began his attack. He was quick, but he had relied for so many years on those who he handpicked to protect him. I could barely recognize who was who as arms swung to find purchase of the opponent. Blonde, bronze, and black hair danced around never letting the other get closer to another, yet never too far away.

The sounds rang through the air, the smell of burning sugar floated through the air. Somewhere in the back of my head I could pin point exactly where the wolves and friendly vampires were, what had happened to them and how their injuries were healing. I could see the destruction of our enemies, as their bodies laid in pieces while others began the slow and torturous chore of picking the missing chunks and throwing them into the fire. But before me I saw two relative strangers risking their lives for me.

The tearing of metal being removed brought my attention closer to the battle in front of me. I could hear the owner's howl of pain as the body part flew above my head landing close to the fire but not quite making the mark. As quickly as it started the battle stopped, as members of opposing sides stopped to collect their thoughts and change their tactics. The break allowed me to see what had happened, whose arm was thrown above my head. Glancing at the combatants before me I quickly realized that while Aro was now missing his right arm, Jasper and Edward now had scars across their arms where there were none before.

Anger radiated through the air as Jasper's gift let all know that none were to step in and enter the fight. He and Edward had decided that they would end the men in front of me. Closing my eyes I could focus on the part of me that was holding back, and I let it free. Gasps from friends around me broke my concentration.

"What was that?" Leah's voice rang though the field, having phased back to help with the clean up and burning of body parts. "They glowed like Bella does." She murmured to no-one.

As I opened my eyes I saw the result of whatever it was that I had done. Those scars that had only just adorned their arms were no more. Only their venom ran through their bodies as they slowly rose refreshed once more. I felt as Jasper's anger morphed from disbelief to smug determination before he crouched once more to attack those who had stood before us. Edward quickly following his lead readied himself to put an end to the sadistic thoughts running though their heads.

Blurring once more I watched as the vicious dance between them once more started. Yet as I watched I felt more exhausted as time went by. Fighting against my bodies cry for rest I watched as marble met marble; crashes of thunder echoed around me. Taunts rang through the air as enemy baited enemy. The dance continued until a mighty roar ripped through the air so suddenly before it stopped and a body cloaked in black dropped o the ground. Edward stood there clutching Aro's head in his hands as Jasper and Caius continued. Carelessly he tossed the head into the fire before he began to rip the body apart and throw them into the fire.

Warm arms wrapped around me carefully avoiding my wings, as I stood there watching the two continuing warrior's fought. I didn't need to look to know it was Seth standing behind me burying his head in my shoulder and hair; his hands roaming around me looking for any injuries that may be there. Carefully he pulled me closer to his chest, not wanting to feel any separation between the two of us, lacing our hands together.

Growls and hisses continued as we stood there. It was beautiful, dangerous and frightening in their movements. I was both happy and saddened that I couldn't see the true beauty in their movements clearly. Elated that somehow I knew Jasper had the upper hand, but disappointed that such a man would have to carry this burden on his shoulders. Knowing that he had taken the life before him as everyone around the field still standing had to feel.

Slowly as the remaining bodies had been thrown into the fire I felt the others begin to come closer to the battle before us. "It's like nothing I have ever seen before. I've known him for all my long life and yet he's never been as awe inspiring as he is now." The rough but velvet voice beside me softly spoke. Taking my eyes off the scene before me I took in the gruff yet beautiful sight of the man before me. He stood very close to Jasper's height, but with a slightly muscular build. His body was littered with crescent scars similar to Jasper's... This was Peter.

"He's never had something he's believed in more than now before." The musical voice of Alice whispered beside me as she gently squeezed my hand. I smiled as we turned once more to watch the man before us.

The battle continued with small pieces of marbled flesh flew across, no-body left to fetch the flying pieces or threw them in the fire. I cringed as I realized that some of that flesh belonged to Jasper. I felt sick in knowing that while one man was willingly sacrificing his body to save me; yet I was able to feel peace in knowing that it wasn't Seth who was circling before me. The cry of pain and the roar of victory told me one thing; that the battle was over and one man now stood where two once were.

As Alice suddenly left my side I turned to see Jasper slowly sink to his knees. More scars now littering his body, chunks missing from his shoulder and left forearm. "Let me go Seth. He needs help." I whispered as my wings twitched, itching to bring me closer to the man before me now laying in agony. Gently he let me go, only to take hold of my hand. I felt his need to touch and be near me and understood. That need ran through me too. Slowly we walked closer to the lovers now wrapped in each others embrace. As much as he was in pain I didn't want to startle either one from their protective state.

"Edward, find his parts quickly, the faster you can bring them to me the faster I can help him heal." I spoke softly but I knew they all could hear me.

_Gently across the time and pain _

_Through eternity and love regain_

_Breathe easy strong warrior do not fear_

_Pain and hurt the end is near. _

_Breathe easy strong warrior your work is now done_

_The battle is over, the strong have won._

As the words softly left my lips he noticeably relaxed into Alice's small arms; her smile answering the unspoken question of his need for her and her need for Edward's frame came into my sight as he gently placed the missing shoulder and arm in place.

Closing my eyes once more I focused on what I needed to do. Concentrating on blocking out the gasps and whispers behind me I saw Jasper's form lying before me. Tracing the parts where flesh met flesh I felt warm and a glow seeped through my closed eyes.

"Thank you." His southern charm, and his Texan drawl shinning through as I opened my eyes and saw not only his arm and shoulder once more attached, but his scars that littered the area around had gone too.

"It's me that should thank you; all of you. You risked yourselves for me when so few of you actually know me." I took his hand and squeezed. The action may not have been of effect, but the meaning behind it was definitely not lost on those closest to know what it meant. Slowly Seth and I left the two to become lost within themselves. I turned towards those standing to the side of the battle field; to the only surviving member of the once illustrious Voltori kings. Marcus.

"If you will allow me a few hours to help those around me that have been hurt; I promise to fore fill me vow to you." He nodded before standing to help those around him that needed help. His true strength and heart shining through as he helped those who his brothers saw as enemies.

**A/N: Is anyone still here? I am finally satisfied with the battle scene which you have all just read; I hope you too think I have done it justice. **

**How many of you hated the way that Aro tried to force Edward's hand? I know I did and I wrote it... **

**Now I know some of you will be wondering why I have Bella linked to Jasper's battle instead of Seth's? In all honesty I can't really answer this without making it sound like there is some sort of familial bond between the two. It's more that Jasper's being able to feel everything, and being an Angel Bella see's the pain of all that has happened to everyone. With Jasper not only having to suffer that pain with his past, but the coupled with the ability to feel the pain of others made the link between the two somewhat more powerful. **

**On a side note, I have recently entered a comp called **_**Just a Kiss**_** go and have a look at it. My entry is the one called ****Actions Speak Louder Than Words****. Go check out all the entries, some really great ones. Voting is from the 10****th**** of July through to the 17****th****. **

**So until next time...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**


	21. Chapter 21

She stood there so calm that I could practically see it rolling off of her. Having watched everything that had gone on in front of her only moments ago I had expected her to be freaked out beyond anything, but she was so calm. If Jasper wasn't lying there on the ground still trying to regain his strength of sorts I would have thought it was his influence over her. We walked over towards them as she started whispering some chant or rhyme, her calm reflected on those around her. I watched as Jasper and Alice were able to gain control of their instincts as we reached them to the point where I would have thought they would have gone to sleep... if they could that was. But what blew my head was that she was able to help him without even watching what she was doing. How the hell was she doing all this after everything she had gone through for the last week let alone the last hour or however long we've been out here for?

The silence was deafening when we turned, I could see everyone standing there watching what was going on, and the questions that were forming in their heads. I was sure that once everything had been finished they wouldn't be silenced. Hell I had some of my own to ask, but right now I needed to focus on what she was going to do. As I held her as close while still allowing her wings movement we walked over to those who had helped us. I could see that pack watching the faces of everyone around them as they looked at Bella for the first time for some and the angel inside her as they were one.

"Are you okay Bella?" Esme asked as she walked over towards the two of us. I felt Bella's sudden intake of breath to Esme's sudden movement and the speed that she was able to move. While she still was somewhat pacing herself she no longer held the facade of human mother here. She looked suddenly alarmed as she took the involuntary breath before a soft smile graced her face. She reminded me of those old 50's sitcom mom's where the apron was tied around her waist and always looked so put together. Though she wasn't so together right now with a few scars across her arm and her clothes ripped in places.

"I think so. But you're not. May I?" Bella's soft hands reached out to grasp Esme's arm. It was Esme's turn to look shocked as Bella reached out to take hold of where she had been bitten. "I'm sorry you felt this pain." Bella whispered before she placed her hand over one of the bite marks.

A soft glow erupted from where Bella's hand touched Esme's arm. It only lasted a few seconds but the effect was other-worldly. It was like watching that northern lights thing where you just had to watch no matter how many times you had seen the display of colours. Slowly Bella's hand moved to cover other bites, taking only seconds to cover them before she moved on to the next one. I was fascinated by how only her touch was able to remove all traces of the bites, and I was sure the venom that was released into Esme's arm to cause the scar.

No-one moved, we just watched fascinated in the simple touch that momentarily blinded you then would vanish only taking the marks that had been visible only seconds before. Softly she cupped Esme's face before she turned further into the group; her eyes not resting on any particular one, just taking everything in. Gently she squeezed my hand, as she started walking further within the group. As she closed the distance between them and us, I could feel the pull towards her grow; it wasn't like the pull I have with the imprint, it was more like a natural and flawless pull. I was sure that everyone could feel it.

"Leah..." she whispered towards my sister. I watched as the two of them had some sort of silent conversation. With a slight nod of her head, Bella apparently told my sister something she cherished, as seconds later she wrapped he arms around her shoulders and gently but tightly crushed Bella to her.

"Thank you." It was soft, but I was sure that none of us would have thought those words would have fallen from Leah's mouth only months ago. Yet not only did those words tumble, but tears ran down her cheeks too. Whatever it was that passed between the two of them obviously meant something more than just comfort.

"It's not my place to say Sam. But let her have her moment." Bella's voice rang through the clearing, no longer whispering to each person that she shared words with others. While Bella didn't take her eyes off of my sister, I saw the gently nod from Sam acknowledging whatever was going on. "You'll know when she's ready to tell everyone." I jumped when Bella's voice ran through my head. The soft giggle from Bella didn't help either since I heard some of the others laugh too. Guess I'll just have to get used to the whole mind reading thing after all.

"Bella this is Eleazar, he'd like to have a few words with you when you're ready." Carlisle's voice echoed around everyone, but it brought a few growls from some of the other wolves, not just me. Whatever they wanted her for could wait; she was part of the pack. I felt as her hand lay across my chest.

"It's because of me that the ruler's of their world have been destroyed, because of me that anarchy will run free if there isn't order put in place quickly. They're not going to take me away, they just want guidance. It's the least I can do since you all risked your lives for Me." as she spoke I could feel the wolf inside me slowly back down. Her eyes didn't leave mine until she saw whatever it was she was looking for. A small smile creeping on her features as the rumble in my chest died down.

"Tomorrow morning would be fine Carlisle. At the border." She continued not taking her eyes from me. "But if you don't mind I'd like for you to stay around since you were close to Marcus with your time at Voltori. He may need your help with the news before I set him free." She finally turned and looked towards the horde of vampires behind us, as those who had stepped aside stood around Marcus freely. It was amazing to watch how these guards had stepped aside, but were still loyal towards the one leader that was willingly going to his death. I couldn't imagine how he must feel having to have survived so long without his mate at his side. Now that I had Bella with me, safe I knew I wouldn't be able to survive like he has. I barely made it through the past week without her being beside us.

"Of course Bella; whenever you're ready." He replied wrapping Esme in his arms once more.

"It's okay Bells; we heal fast." Colin's voice brought me back to what was standing, or more specifically sitting in front of us. Brady was lying there on the ground being cared for by both Jared and Jake. His eyes closed and his arm shattered. There was no way his arm was going to heal correctly, it may be used but it won't ever be the same. Our ability to heal was a blessing, but right now it was more of a curse. Even with surgery done but Carlisle there is no way he would heal right.

"Crap!" I think all of us just about dropped our jaws when Bella cussed at seeing Brady like that. "What I'm not all angel you know." She growled out causing Embry and Paul to laugh. I just shook my head and let her hand go since she was pulling on it. I felt straight away the loose of contact between us; the slight ache in my chest being easily pushed aside as I watched Bella drop to her knees beside our pack brother.

"Hold him still." She all but commanded. As Jake and Jared held Brady down; both trying to put as much weight on him without causing more damage, I stood behind Bella. I needed to be close to her if I couldn't have that contact with her.

Slowly, as if he knew something was going on, Brady opened his eyes and just stared at Bella; their eye contact not breaking as she began to run her hands across his arm over and over again. I watched as relief slowly crept on his face and his breathing slowed down to almost normal.

"Let him rest." She smiled as she stood, watching as he fell asleep in front of everyone.

As she turned towards those watching I knew what was coming. I didn't like it nor was I going to let her go do this on her own.

"When you are ready Marcus, we'll go for a walk and I'll tell you everything before I set your soul free to join hers." With a nod of her head, she pointed towards the mountains where a small alcove was hidden 20 miles from here.

* * *

I was disgusted with the fact that while I was so wrapped up in watching the battle that happened before me concerning the vampires, I had let a wolf get hurt and lay there in that pain for heaven knows how long. I should have paid more attention to what was going on around me than I had. I felt his pain, but I didn't realize that it was so severe that it was like a puzzle that would never sit right.

As I knelt there beside him I couldn't help but apologize over and over again, he was in too much pain to hear the words but I had hoped that he felt and saw that I was truly sorry that he had to be hurt to save my life.

My hands felt warm as I slowly brushed his injured arm, feeling as the bones slid around to their correct place. It was so different than it was for Jasper. The simple melding of the body parts was easy for Jasper, but Brady could feel the movement of the fragments just as I could. I wasn't sure if by looking at me that it helped him to handle the discomfort of the bone moving or not, but it did seem to relax him to a point.

Finally as he rested it was time to bring peace to Marcus's torment. It was clear as day the minute that Chelsea's gift had darkened his soul and the pain of living through the thousands of years without his mate had caused him great pain. But before I could truly release him I had to let him know what had happened to his beloved Didyme. I feared what the consequence of this knowledge would be before; I knew he would seek out those responsible for her death just as sure as I would any other mate. But I also feared what would happen if he knew before it was time. They would destroy him without him knowing the full story. Their sadistic frame of mind underlying every thought and move they made. Sacrificing something without truly knowing what it was that was taken away from this world.

I felt the change in the air as Seth once more phased and stood beside me. He was definitely not going to let me do this on my own, nor would I leave without him beside me. What was slightly funny... well not so much as slightly but completely; was that he lowered himself so I could ride him? I wanted to laugh, but I understood. As much as I wanted to feel the power of my wings as I took flight, I needed his touch as much as he needed mine. I was becoming exhausted and I knew that I would need to save what little strength that I had left to help Marcus.

The heated hands of Embry helped lift my up onto Seth's back. My wings quivered as he slightly brushed against the feathers. The new sensation bringing them to expand momentarily before they once more relaxed at my sides, before he stepped back and phased to join us as we made the journey to a secluded place visage in the mountains.

As we ran I found peace in the wind wrapping around me, caressing the curve of each wing and tickled as it found the small gaps between each feather. I wrapped my hand in the shortened hair that covered Seth's neck, grounding myself to his large back. I saw as greens and browns whipped past us as we moved towards our destination. Blond, black and brown streaked around us as Carlisle, Marcus and Eleazar ran beside us. Closing my eyes I just let myself drift away in the nothingness that had taken hold of my mind.

Minutes or maybe even hours past until we came to a stop in the middle of the two surrounding mountains. The peace and tranquility crept around me as I watched as those who stood before me took in the severity of what they were about to hear.

"Marcus, please understand that I don't want to sound rude or childish but I have to ask how much you truly knew about your two brothers?" his head snapped towards me so fast that if it was me I was sure that I'd have broken my neck easily. As it was I rubbed my neck as if it was me that had turned so fast.

"Truly since everything ended only moments ago I had very little I had been involved within the coven." To say I was shocked would be a lie; truthfully I knew the extent to what they had kept from him.

"Did you know that they had mates too once, but they chose to destroy them before they could be used against them?" I saw the reaction but I was quite surprised that none of them knew the true extent to their evil ways. Without warning I felt the strong arms of Seth wrap around me as Embry stepped forwards, effectively blocking me from view.

"My brothers would never be that cruel to their mates. They had been looking for them since they turned Me." he growled out. I understood his anger, and really it was going to be an emotional experience for all concerned. If it wasn't for Jasper's injuries and need to fully recover from what had just transpired I would have begged for his help if I needed to.

"It was before you were turned by them Marcus. They viewed mates as weapons to be used against those they wanted to command over. The threat to a mate would bring any man to his knees. They knew this and manipulated those to their advantage." I over Embry's shoulder as he searched my eyes for deceit; I knew he would find nothing but honesty.

"They made a pack with each other to protect each other, knowing that they would kill for the other more than any other person... including their mate. They hungered for power, and would use anything to gain that power. It was not long after Chelsea's arrival to Voltora that your dear ate was taken away from you in some surprise attack." A deep and feral growl grew in his chest as he put the details together, understanding flashing on Carlisle's and Eleazar's face. As quickly as they could I watched as the two friends held Marcus in place as Embry phased only a few steps away from me.

"I am so sorry Marcus. Not only did they destroy a beautiful woman to gain control they also destroyed what they had searched for, for over a thousand years. Only one other angel other than my mother gave her wings up to be with the one who she loved. Her name was Didyme Contessa De'Gario. When she was turned only hours later she lost all but one fact of her previous life; her name.

"She had a power that Aro thought to be useless except for her ability to keep you with them she was a weakness in their eyes. The moment that they had Chelsea's loyalty her demise was arranged. But in her final moments her memories came back. Through watching those memories did they find out about us, that the eternal innocent one's existed." As he collapsed I turned. His grief was personal, and as much as I wanted to take his pain and suffering from him I couldn't. He needed to feel the true words in his very soul. Slowly Seth's hand caressed my face, his thumb tracing circles just below my eye.

"Will I see her once you have set my very being free?" Marcus's voice broke my heart. His pain over shadowing every other feeling that had been thrown around in this small gathering.

I smiled; I knew what was waiting for him. I was glad that Edward wasn't here to see this to hear what I was going to show him. It was something that would be intended for only Marcus to know. His final fear at rest. Slowly he closed his eyes as images of the blond beauty took over my vision. Her clear blue eyes sparkling at the long awaited reunion of her mate once more. Her hair softly flowing behind her as she reached her hand towards the man she had been waiting for to touch her once more.

"Yes." One word changing everything around us once more. His smile was blinding, his heart though long since dead was lighter than it had been for so long. Looking up towards Seth I slowly removed myself from his strong embrace and made my way towards the center of the alcove. He matched my pace, his eyes holding a peace that I was sure none of those in this clearing had ever seen before. "Close your eyes." I whispered softly as he placed a soft kiss on my hand. Seth's soft growl notwithstanding the silence was beautiful.

"Thank you angel." Three words that would be his last.

**A/N: Well I guess that none of us saw that that was coming. Who'd a thought that Didyme was an angel? **

**Now I know you were all probably hoping that I would put in the whole setting Marcus's soul free in this chapter and I was seriously thinking about it too. But come on over 3000 words for one chapter is pretty decent if I do say so myself. I know I've written longer chapters before but it really needs it's own chapter to give the full effect.**

**How many of you liked the way that Brady proved himself after causing the initial run from Bella in chapter 13? I know I loved writing it. **

**On a side note, the Just A Kiss Contest opens for voting on the 10th of this month. Go and check it out, I have an entry in it but there are some really great stories there. **

**Happy 4th of July all you American readers of WAFTT, have a wonderful Independence Day. **

**So until next time.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Dee**


	22. Chapter 22

As I let her go I couldn't help but feel as if I was about to witness something so strong that I know I'd never have the words to describe it to another. The ache started in my chest as soon as her body left my arms, the pain only dulled with the steady fact that she was only a few steps away if she needed me.

Watching her walk towards Marcus was both utterly terrifying and peaceful at the same time. Her calm demeanor holding as she reached out her hand and gently touched his face. Listening to the emotions in her voice as she gently told him to close his eyes sparked a pull in me. It was irrational I knew, but the gentleness those words were caressed with sent a jolt of jealousy through me. I wasn't even away that I had growled until the elbow from Embry hit below my ribs.

"Shit..." the whispered curse from Embry resounded through the air as we watched her golden wings wrap around the two of them blocking their bodies from our view. The golden light that surrounded them seconds later blinded the four of us still standing, the strength that it blew out nearly knocking all four of us immortal men back.

"What I would give to know what is going on in that light." Eleazar mumbled as his eyes got used to the brightness of the light before us.

"I think it's something that none of us will ever know unless we go through with the same release with her." Carlisle spoke gently but the authority was there. It was like an alpha command, he was warning his friend about the drastic consequences that would happen if he was to ask Bella what she had done during her time in the golden light.

"I understand Carlisle, and believe me I won't be asking, but you have to admit that the thought of knowing something like that after seeing something as majestical as this has ran through your head." I watched as the friends argued the points of finding out something that should never be probed. I agreed with Carlisle; knowing what is happening in that light between the two of them should definitely not be discussed. The risk to Bella's life alone sent a sharp stabbing pain in my chest just thinking about it.

I blocked out the sounds of the two vampires arguing the different aspects of the existence of angels, and what it meant for the mythical world at large. If angels, werewolves, shape shifters and vampires exist; who's to say that other creatures don't exist. Instead I settled down on a boulder and watched the light brighten and darken with its intensity.

"Do you think she's going to be okay once this is all over? After the week of captivity and now everything that has happened today; she's gotta be close to breaking point physically and emotionally." I asked Embry as he phased back from reporting to Sam.

"I don't know, I mean she's gonna be tired that's for sure. I could see it as I help her up on your back. And the emotional aspect I would say would be more Jasper's field of expertise. He's the emo dude after all." He chuckled.

"So what's going on down there? Or have they all gone back to the res?" even though I had kept my eyes on the spot where Bella and Marcus had somewhat turned into a light I could feel and see the slight tensing of his shoulders. I know I should have taken in his face but since we had no clue how long this was going to take I didn't want to take my eyes off of what was going on in front of me.

"Um, well Peter, Charlotte and Jasper have destroyed that Maria leech, and Brady's still out cold. But the rest are waiting on us to come back to see what to do next. Some of the leeches from the Voltori want to leave but Someone called Santiago is taking control for now..." as his words faded I couldn't help but gather he was keeping something from me; from all of us.

"They want to talk to Bella. He wants her to say he's now in charge." He mumbled. I could feel the growl building in my chest. He wanted to use Bella's word as law.

"No. He can wait until she's ready. Besides if I know Bella she's gonna have her own view of what should happen." I gritted out. I could see Carlisle look over; he could hear what we were saying just as we could hear them.

"I was afraid something like that would happen. Santiago has superiority when it comes to serving the Voltori kings. While he doesn't have a gift he's still very influential considering his time with them in the guard." Eleazar said as he crossed over towards us. "But what he's relying on is Bella's innocence and naivety. He's not taking into account her abilities and her connections within our group. Carlisle here is considered more superior than he is; so am I for that matter." He continued.

I couldn't help but think that a lot of pressure is being put on Bella. It just wasn't right considering she was so new to the mythical world; especially since she's only just getting through watching an epic battle.

"Then we wait for Bella to talk, if he or anyone else has a problem with it. I'm sure that Seth or Embry here will have no problem putting people in their place." I smiled as Carlisle's knowledge of what was going on. He was right of course. Bella's health and well being comes before anyone or anything.

I couldn't tell you how long we sat there quietly, each lost in our own thought until a sudden soft sigh broke from the light before us. The light slowly faded and we could see Bella's wings slowly release her from the circle and melt into her back once more.

She opened her eyes, and I could see that this had taken more than just time, but everything she had in her. "He's free, back with her." she murmured before her eyes closed once more. Her body shutting down to recover. We rushed towards her; I had barely got my arms under her before her head came into contact with the ground. We could all hear her heartbeat slow down to a more relaxed and resting pace.

"Let's head back. As much as I want to check her out to make sure she's okay, there's nothing I can do until she's conscious. And I doubt that your wolf will allow me close enough for even a quick exam." Carlisle murmured as he slowly stepped back, dragging his friend back from where we stood. Even Embry was shaking but stepping away from us. The growl coming from my chest quietening with each step they took back. Knowing we were so close to Bella, that we could actually touch her once more was slowly calming the wolf inside, but until she opened her eyes once more I could feel his reluctance to backing down completely.

* * *

As he closed his eyes I felt something inside me take control. It was like I had no idea how to stop it, and if I should stop it in the first place. Instead I closed my own eyes and just let it happen as it was meant to be. The glow that I saw from behind my eyelids was beautiful, the golden tinges surrounding everything made it like paradise.

"What are we doing here Bella? Where are we?" Marcus's voice echoed though the surrounding white and gold. No other noise could be heard or other color that didn't belong to either of us or the room. The peace was beautiful as it was terrifying.

"We're here to talk and for me to set you free. You've been around for a very long time Marcus, and I think it something and someone like you should be heard; even if it's just to me. As for where are we, well I think though I'm not quite sure... but I think we're inside me. It's like cleansing your soul before you go where you belong." I smiled as I sat down on the surprisingly warm ground.

"You do have a way with words now don't you child. You remind me so much of my Didyme. Tell me does it hurt when you let this take you?" he asked as he joined me. A soft smile playing on his lips when the memories of his beloved mate became prominent in his inner mind.

"The sensation to bring you in me? No, it doesn't hurt in a painful way, it's surprising that the slightest touch makes my wings expand, but this doesn't hurt. I guess it's something I'll have to get used to now. But we're not here to talk about me are we. I guess we're here to talk about the wonderful things you did. While I can easily tap into your memories I'd rather you allow me to know the real man before Me." he understood what I thought would be a touchy subject. Memories were something that was personal to the individual, and to be able to read minds like Aro, it was a volition of one's inner sanctuary. Besides while I could see what had happened the emotions and motives behind them were never real.

"For someone who is so young, you definitely are someone with a very old soul. I would wager that you were a decedent of Didyme until you told me that she was more than just my angel but one of the loving one's many believe in without seeing them." He reached out his hand and stroked my face; his touch no longer felt cold but had the warmth matching my own. His eyes grew in size as his body was no longer the cold marble it once was.

"I guess I am in a way. She was an angel, just like my mother was. I don't know how they gave up their wings, but I'm young, and my mate will never age like me so maybe that's why I can't see the need to do so. But we're getting off point here. You're very good at diversion." He chuckled but said nothing. "How about I make you a deal, you tell me about you and I'll tell you about me?" compromise is a good thing right?

"What do you want to know angel?" I watched as he threw himself down on the ground, completely relaxed.

"How did you meet your mate; your Didyme?" the small smile that still lingered grew once more as he relived the memory in his closed mind.

"I was out hunting, the small village that is now Voltora had recently become off limits for feeding so I had gone out to a nearby village to find a suitable meal. I never hunted the innocent, much like your friends Peter and Charlotte do. What I found was so much more.

"She was standing in a pale blue dress I guess you would call it. Her blonde locks falling over her shoulder like a river of silk just wanting to be touched. But she looked so frightened to be cornered by such a vile man. You really remind me a lot of her. She too had those large doe eyes, but while yours are brown, her blue ones met my red ones. She wasn't afraid like most were when confronted by my kind.

"Instead she just smiled at me when I felt such a longing for her. Like I had been looking for her and not known it. Later she would tell me that it was her that had found luck in finding her mate so easily. I suppose that in the end we were both lucky for our time together. I watched as the vile excuse of a man forced himself on her, pressing against her as she sank into the building behind her.

"The next thing I knew she was telling me she understood and would be by my side forever, where she belonged. As my venom ran through her veins she was quiet, only whispering words of love and reassurance to me. I didn't take her back to the castle like many thought I did. I found a small cottage where she could go through the change without the watchful eyes of the members of the Voltori. It wasn't uncommon for me to take a few days or even weeks leave then so no-one came looking for us. I sat down beside her and promised to be her savior whenever she needed one." His voice sounded conflicted as the beautiful images of the woman he loved and the knowledge of her death now mixing together.

"When my mother died, I didn't know she was an angel. I knew she was a little like a child trapped in an adult's body. She had sent me into the safe room that we had set up. I was always wondering what it was for. In every house she would make sure that one was there; even going as far as having one of her friends come and I guess bless it. But that night I had watched as the three vampires took my mother and step-father's lives on the screens.

"They taunted me into giving myself to them. I think this was before you all found out that they had killed an angel and were taunting another. When the damage was done and the police entered the house I finally left my hiding place. I scared the crap out of them; crawling out of the wall when the secret exit opened up. I told them I didn't see what had happened, it's not like they would have believed me anyway right. I didn't actually see what they had done until after Charlie cam to collect me. He'd gone to get some clothes for me since the hospital would only release me to his care.

"Losing my father not long afterwards broke me more than I would ever imagine someone could be broken; if that makes sense. I had barely survived the traumatic circumstances that surrounded the death of my mother and step-father. But that day I lost the last surviving relative I had, but gained a complete family of mythical creature who saw me as not just a weapon or power, but for me. Not that I believed them when they told me." I shook my head realizing how stupid it was that I undeniably believed that Seth and the rest of the pack would phase into wolves, but the whole idea of me being something was so farfetched.

We sat there as he told me about seeing some of the most amazing aspects of evolution within human life. From the revolutions that he and his mate watched and came to respect, to the undeniable loneliness that he had faced for such a long time.

"How long until you release me Angel? I would appreciate the speediness of the...death; but being able to see and feel my dear Didyme would be so much more rewarding." His eyes opened and startled me as I was met with a pair of light grey eyes staring back at me. Slowly I reached out my hand, we both gasped as his skin gave way to my touch. The giddiness that I could feel coming from him were infectious and I welcomed the carefree attitude he was eluding.

"You've been set free from the moment you joined me in here. I know it's selfish, but your story needed to be heard, and your soul really needed to let some of its pain fade away. As for leaving here all you have to do is call your guide and she will come. She's been waiting and listening to your every word." He grinned the sweetest of grins, holding the cheekiness that I knew was lurking behind those grey eyes before rolling them and nodding his head in thanks.

Slowly I stood watching as he whispered her name softly, like an unspoken and worshiped prayer to the woman who was more than just a mate but his true other half. Her long blond hair cascading around her shoulders and bouncing as she stepped closer to the two of us; dressed in a simple pale blue dress that wrapped around her like a second skin. Slowly she reached out her hand, waiting for that contact and the feel of the man she had been waiting for, for so long. As he rose taking her preferred hand, gently laying the sweetest of kisses on her wrist I turned my head at their beautiful reunion.

"Thank you Bella for bringing him back to me. You could have taken the dark way and destroyed him with his brother's but you gave him peace and brought him home. Thank you." Her voice sounded like waves softy crashing on the shore down at the beach. As the true feeling that cocooned us all felt like the warmest blanket with a silk underlining, I watched as the two soul mates left holding onto one another.

"Goodbye Marcus. May you spend the rest of your time in peace and happiness with your love." I whispered before I closed my eyes once more to the beautiful image that I was privileged to see.

As I opened my eyes once more I saw the beauty of the mountains and bluest of skies above me. I heard the calls of those around me as I closed my eyes; I barely got the words out before I allowed the darkness took me once more.

**A/N: Hey guys so I hoped you all liked this chapter, its the seconds one in three days. I'm not going to say this is going to be occurring all the time because i have no clue. **

**With that being said I'd love to hear how you thought the whole setting free the soul thing went. It did originally sound like part of Harry Potter with the whole white and gold room; well until it was tweaked a little better. **

**We are slowly coming to a close to WAFTT and i know it's going to get harder to write the chapters, it always does at the end of a story for me. So please be patient with me as I say the final goodbyes to my little baby here. It will hopefully forfill the whole story and do it justice when it comes. **

**The voting begins in a day or so for the Just A Kiss Contest, go and check it all out. it's starts on the 10th of this month, so I'd say this is using the American date, which is a day away from now; especially for those who live in Australia it's tomorrow.**

** So with that, I will let you all go and see you next time.**

**Read, review and enjoy.**

**Dee**


	23. Chapter 23

"Is she okay?"

"What happened up there?"

What took so long?"

"Did you see that bright light?"

Question after question was fired as we entered the clearing from all sides. We could see that Jasper was pretty much back to his old self and Brady was slowly coming too. Others were starting to make their way closer while some sat down and waited patiently. Those were the ones I was thankful for. I could hear her heart beat and feel each breath she was taking; those were the only things that were keeping me from not only phasing but from running off to where I could keep her safe.

"From what I can gather she's fine. I think her mind has just shut down to ring her some peace and deal with everything that has happened these past few months. From losing her parents to now; she's had a pretty rough time." Carlisle calmly walked over towards Esme and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her advancing any further to us. Her look of confusion changed rapidly from shock, longing confusion to understanding before she sunk into his arms.

"That light you saw was when she wrapped her wings around the two of them. You were lucky that you saw it from a distance; you couldn't even look at it for a while before it slowly dimmed to something that wouldn't cause sudden blindness. As for what happened we don't have a clue." Embry answered as he stood closer to me, almost like he was protecting both of us.

"Well how long until she's back awake? We need to get her to give us some idea of what to do. Our world won' last long without chaos if she doesn't give her word." Santiago was just about begging for me to rip him apart. After everything that's happened, he wants to put more pressure on her. Let alone he originally came here to take her from us or destroy her.

The snarl that left my mouth was answer enough. Bella's health comes before placing someone in charge in their world.

"Carlisle do you mind if we contact you once she wakes up? It would be best if we take her back to the reservation. It's the only way that Seth will calm down enough for someone to check Bella out completely. The minute she wakes we will call you." Sam called not really giving him the choice; well more likely that I wasn't giving him the choice as I started to walk towards the res, to home.

"If he's willing and your elders are willing I would like to help anyway I can; I'll come and perform the examination myself with your watchful eyes over me of course." I didn't pay any attention to the argument that was flowing though the group behind me; once she was home I wasn't going to let her leave again. She could transfer to the school on the reservation if she needed to go back to school next year. I'm pretty sure I could flunk a few classes so I'd be there with her. I'm smart enough to know how to do that without any major problems. Sure ma would be pissed but there was no way I will let her out of my sight.

I could hear the footsteps of the rest of the pack, some heavier than other's; obviously some had phased to protect us in case some stray vampire had decided not to wait. The silent conversations that I could guarantee going on if Embry was one of those wolves would be interesting to hear.

As we skirted around the town of Forks I was able to slowly relax, the closer we came to the res the better and the calmer I could think. As I looked down I couldn't help but be drawn to her beauty, I could see the effect the merging of the two halves had on her. She wasn't as pale anymore, that glow that came from her when the wings spread from Bella's back had stayed, giving her more of a natural tan. Admittedly it was still somewhat obvious considering she was resting in my arms but the glow shone regardless.

Her face had lost the childhood roundness that had been there only a week before but still held its innocence that captivated your attention straight away. She was still beyond beautiful to me, but you could see that now it was no longer a childish beauty many of the girls still have our age.

"Dud are you purring?" Colin asked. You could hear in his voice that he was shocked. Hell I was shocked that I could actually purr. I mean we're wolves not some cat.

"It's normal Seth. The louder you purr the more relaxed she will be. Trust me it'll help." Sam said as I heard someone smack someone else up the back of the head; presumably Leah hitting Colin. I nodded my head as we continued to walk.

You could feel the second you stepped over the border of Forks and La Push. The weight of whether someone was going to suddenly ambush us when we were vulnerable; while the actual border was nothing magical; it was a sense of home washing over you. Slowly a deep sigh left my mouth as my shoulders relaxed and the tension of being around so many vampires while my imprint slept in my arms left me.

We continued to walk towards the houses, none of us speaking but just flowing towards where we could rest while Bella slept.

"Uh, Seth. It might be better for her to wake up in a room where she's actually used to. Like her own..."I hadn't even realized I had walked straight past the Call house towards the path that cut through the woods towards my own home.

"Ah yeah that might be a good thing." I muttered. I could hear the soft laugh that rang through the group, but ignored them and headed into Sophie's and Embry's home. Bella's home. I left it to Embry and Sam to answer any questions that might arise since both would know what had happened during the fight and what happened when we left. I continued up towards her bedroom, not realizing that Leah had actually jumped though the opened window to open the door from the inside.

Her scent that was so unique to her, that made everyone pick up something different and natural hit me like a tonne of bricks. The waring elements of the woods and the sea took over. I once more had the fleeting thought of what she smelt to everyone else, but so far each person had kept it to themselves.

Gently laying her down, I climbed on the bed beside her, still needing the contact of her. Running my fingers through her hair as she naturally curled towards my body; seeking the contact as much as I did. The small smile that had been slowly making its way on my face grew as she buried herself to in my side. She truly was just sleeping and letting her body recuperate after everything that had happened.

"Call us when she wakes up Seth. I mean it little brother; we'll kick your ass otherwise." Leah chuckled as did the rest that were sitting in the Call living room, filling in the elders that had obviously made their way to the house as well as Sophie. I was surprised that it was Jasper who allowed the leech that had taken Bella captive a quick death. If it had been me I wasn't sure if I could have been as... giving to let her go without any torture. Instead she just knelled in front of the three she had caused so much harm to many years ago and allowed them to rip her apart and throw her into the fires that were spread around the clearing.

Questions were thrown around once more about what happened in the clearing. The same questions were running thought my head as I laid there beside her. What had happened while she and the vampire king were enclosed in that golden circle, and what happened to his body after everything that happened...? There was no pile of ash that came with the burning of their body, no lingering smell of burnt sugar.

It had been a few hours since we had gotten back before Sophie and my mother came into the room with the smell of cooked food drifting in behind them. Both had big smiles on their faces as they looked at the two of us on the bed.

"Seth, why don't you go get something to eat, while you're gone we can change and clean Bella up a bit." Sophie whispered. I bit back the growl that was sitting in my chest. Leaving Bella right now was not in the cards unless it came from someone higher up than me; and while Sophie was Bella's legal guardian she was not higher up than I was in the pack or tribe. I shook my head and while I saw her nod understandingly my mother was not as forgiving.

"Seth William Clearwater, get down those stairs, get something to eat, and DO NOT come back in here until we say it's okay. Do I make myself clear?" Those words and that tone coming from my mom, I knew that I had lost before I could start arguing.

I whimpered as I climbed off the bed, watching as a small frown formed on Bella's sleeping face. The snickers coming from downstairs annoyed the hell outta me, but with ma laying down the law I had no choice. She not only out ranked me in tribe life, but she was ma; and that meant she out ruled me in everything.

"Don't even say a word. You all know what would have happened if I argued with her. Sophie didn't mind... ma well let's just say not gonna happen." I grumbled earning a room full of laughter from all but Leah and my dad. They knew all too well how that conversation would have gone. A plate of food was placed in front of me by Emily, I smiled appreciatively. I didn't realize exactly how hungry I was.

Half an hour later and two very full plates of food down I was finally allowed back into the room Bella was still sleeping, but you could see that ma and Sophie had cleaned her up and took good care of her. The dirt had been washed from her face, and I could only guess how much better it felt for her to be in clean clothes instead of those dirty rags she was wearing when she was returned to us. I had barely settled back down beside her when I heard her heartbeat rise and watched as her eyes started to flutter open.

She was awake...

* * *

I was sore, well more accurately I was freaking dying but living at the same time. From the top of my head down to my toes I felt like someone had decided I needed to train for some marathon or something. Even my eyes hurt. I just wanted to lie down and sleep for a few more hours. The only thing that wasn't so sore was my hand, which felt like it had been bathed in some numbing cream. I figured that I'd be sore after going through everything at the field and in the alcove in the mountains; but this was ridiculous in every sense of the word. I could make out most of what had happened but getting back from the alcove into my room sure wasn't one of them; let alone the feeling of clean and non-ripped clothes that covered me from top to bottom.

I tried to find some reason to not open my eyes; I just wanted to lye here until the pain had gone away. But I also knew I had things to do. The battle most definitely was over, but there was still a lot of work to be done before the war was finished. Plans needed to be made, new alliances needed to be formed and one really big rest to be had... yes I was being a little selfish but I wanted to sleep and relax after everything.

So with that thought I opened my eyes only to wish I hadn't. The room was so bright I couldn't help but groan at the sudden change of sight. "It's too bright in here." I murmured thinking I was in the room on my own. Silly me of course; just as those words left my mouth the bed shifted, the pain in my hand that wasn't there seconds ago decided to make its presence known; but at least the room darkened substantially.

"Ow, did you get the license plate number." I groaned as my eyes once more opened, meeting Seth's gaze. "Cause if this is because of how I helped Marcus and his mate... I'm never doing that again." Watching as he softly smiled, and held in the chuckle that I knew was trying to break free.

"Sorry no license plate, no truck. But I think this has more to do with the past week you've had more than anything. Well that's the theory we're going on anyway." His soft voice wrapped around me almost like his hand did as he cupped my cheek. I melted into a puddle of good, his touch helped lessen the pain that I felt, and the warmth helped to relax the muscles I didn't even know were used in whatever had happened.

I watched as his eyes started darting all over my face, like he was trying to find some little freckle that had been there before but had gone now. I would have asked too if the soft knock on the door didn't stop me. He gently called whoever was waiting outside to come in, his eyes not even moving from my face to meet whoever had entered the room.

"Bella; you're awake." Sophie's soft voice called from the door; a small smile crossing her face as she walked closer to me. I felt Seth as he gently squeezed my hand. I could see the fear in her eyes, and the need she had for some reassurance. I wanted to give her the true reassurance that she wanted, but while I couldn't let her in on what happened with Marcus, I could give her something else. But it would have to wait for a little while at least.

"Awake and very sore; thank you Sophie." She kissed my cheek before she made her way back out the room. No doubt telling everyone down stairs that I was now in the land of the living once more.

Slowly I turned towards Seth's face. He hadn't moved a muscle, his eyes the only thing that probably had moved while I was talking to Sophie. "What happened? I remember going to the mountains and talking but how did we get back?" I could see the fight going on through his eyes. As much as he didn't want to talk about it, he knew I needed to know what was going on.

"You passed out after saying something about him being free. I was barely hanging in there carrying you; the wolf wanted to protect, damning any breathing or not breathing being near you a threat. When we got back to the clearing where everyone was waiting we continued to walk, leaving it up to Sam to organise something with the vampires. The only thing I know is that Carlisle will be coming to make sure you're fine." He nuzzled his head into my neck, his nose running up and down my throat. The touch took away so much pain I sighed.

Moments later, or minutes I couldn't really tell another knock at the door broke us from the silence that had fallen in the room.

"Come in." I could barely call out. In a move that I was sure going to cost me later, Seth's arms gently pulled me closer to him as he somehow squeezed his overly tall frame in behind me.

A steady flow of bodies walked into the room, Embry and Paul taking close spots on the floor beside me.

"Carlisle will be here momentarily. Apparently he and Edward have been waiting at the border for our call to come and help with Bella. The elders agreed that taking her to the hospital right now may not be in the best interest. We don't know if there are any differences between now and before the angel and Bella joined." I could hear the uncomfortable acceptance of having one of the Cullen's on tribal lands, let alone two of the family. I nodded accepting that I really had no say in this.

As we waited Sophie had walked back into the room holding a glass of water and a few pills to take off the edge of the pain. I could feel Seth... purring behind me; the sensation helping even more to take the pain away. However no matter how much I would have argued I was taking those pills. He couldn't sit behind me all day and help take the pain away. The water felt amazing going down my throat, cooling and relieving the slight tightness that had been sitting there.

Moments later Jared and the two Cullen men walked into the room, carefully taking in everything and all aspects of the room.

"From what I've seen you put on quite a show up there Bella." Edward smirked. His cheek would have earned him a slap up back of his head if I had either the energy or strength to put any weight behind it.

"Yes, but the little show going on inside you right now is even better. I see Maggie is a hit." The few chuckles around the room were well worth the pain of smiling and trying to move. However the twinge of pain and the slight twitch didn't get passed Seth. "She's wonderful Edward... she will be able to put you in your place quite well." The chuckles that had only just died down erupted in a roar of laughter, Carlisle joining in on the merriment ringing around the room. I was sure if he were human Edward would've been blushing or trying to turn away so no-one could see the embarrassment in his eyes.

"Shall we get this over with? It might be better if some of you leave the room." Carlisle looked around the room his eyes landing on all but Seth. It was a given he wasn't moving any time soon.

"Go on, wait outside the door if you need to, but out you go. The sooner this is done the faster you can come back and bitch me out about passing out." While I may have joked about it, they knew the meaning behind the words. Eventually only Seth, Embry and Leah were still in the room. Paul only leaving after being dragged out by the ear by Sophie. While he could have fought it, he let her do so.

An hour and a half later, I was given the all clear, the pain just my body's way of punishing me for having slept on the cold cement for a week. It was agreed that we'd meet in the morning with everyone who wanted to be there. Choosing the field as our meeting ground since we didn't know how many would want to be there.

"You need to eat." It wasn't a question or a fact. It was not quite an order but definitely a suggestion. I guess since I've been gone for a week and living on whatever Maria had given me it was going to happen.

"I need to stop being in pain." I mumbled, pushing back into his chest. Hey the pain was going away and I wasn't going to knock that back. As if by magic –Sophie and Emily- a bowl of soup suddenly appeared in front of me. The stern looks were all I needed to see; Sue's frame in the doorway with her arms crossed was just reinforcement if necessary... I hoped.

I'd only just finished the soup before Seth started to lull me to sleep running his fingers through my now unknotted hair. I would have fought him if I wasn't in pain and the feeling wasn't so comfortable. Deciding that questions could wait until later, I gave into the soft comfortable feeling of sleep as I curled into his chest and arms; the contact of any skin to skin was a beautiful and comfortable bonus.

**A/N: Hey all, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I know it wasn't what you wanted; and I'm not all to happy with how it is. But it needed to happen eventually. The relationship is starting to pour into the two of them more now so hopefully it will hit full force before I have finished the story.**

**Just a quick reminder that the Just A Kiss Contest is almost at an end, so go and check it out. Voting is now going on. Just put ****Just A Kiss Contest**** in the search engine for this site under authors and it will take you there. **

**So until Next time.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy...**

**OH AND I HAVE OFFICIALLY GRADUATED UNIVERSITY WITH A CREDIT AVERAGE IN PSYCHOLOGY. **


	24. Chapter 24

As she slept through the night, I heard the howls of the wolves patrolling the border, it would seem that those waiting for Bella's word were getting anxious, and from what I could hear from those who would return to the house after the brief run to the border were trying to come speak to her themselves. Carlisle was faring well with those who had helped bring Bella back to me, to us; but those who had walked away and stood to the side while watching those who they had fought with were not as easily pleased.

Her soft whimpers and cries as she would suddenly move would bring one member of the pack running into the room in case we would need to call Carlisle once more. As soon as they entered they would once more leave. There was nothing we could do and we couldn't risk giving her anything stronger than ibuprofen considering we had no clue as what her new wings would mean physically for her. Her temperature had stayed the same, as had the painful recuperating that had been witnessed by all of us one time or another.

Yet while some things would stay the same there were obvious changes to her now you could physically feel the indentation of the feathers of her wings on her back. The smooth touch of her skin would rival any silk made by anyone in the world. Her voice has a subtle change, as had her mannerisms. From the time that we had met I hadn't heard her utter a single curse but yet she not only let it freely flow from her lips; she joked about not being all angel.

I heard the footsteps of one of the pack members climbing the stairs towards the room. I wasn't sure which one since the foot falls were similar to most of the guys of the pack, Lea's being slightly softer and more stealth like. A quick knock before Embry's head poked around the door soon followed by his large frame. As quickly as he entered the room he settled down in the small chair that either mom or Sophie would sit in until they both became so tired they needed to rest.

"Any changes?" he murmured, not daring to speak too loudly in case he would wake her up. I shook my head but smiled. No changes were a good thing from what we had all seen the last time. Instead of being in pain for days she would be somewhat fine in the morning. Stiff and still in a little pain but hopefully she would be at least walk somewhat.

"What's going on down there? So far I've heard someone call for backup at least 5 times." I watched as he rubbed his face, something I was sure I wasn't going to like what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Their restless for the most part, some fear that she's going to put her faith in the wrong 'people'; and some just want to come and thank her. While Sam allowed Carlisle to come onto tribal land, he's not going to allow that same courtesy to the rest of them." I growled at his words, a small whimper from Bella however had me back in control.

"Calm down Seth. She can't heal as fast as we can. Peter and a few others are going to keep an eye on some of the trouble makers. It's mainly Santiago and his stooges." I bit down the growl and tasted the blood from my lip as I held what little sense of power within. Strangely enough I found the wolf trying to calm me instead of encouraging me to go rip their heads off.

We sat in silence, both watching Bella sleep. It would have been creepy if it wasn't for the fact that she'd passed out on us ad only woken up once since we've gotten her back on the reservation. The sun had already started to rise on a new day and she had yet to stir except for the whimpers that would cause her to burrow into my side even closer. Both the wolf and I felt this both a blessing and a curse. The feel of her against us was beyond anything we could bare, but the pain it caused her to feel just for that contact caused a painful jab to my chest; the imprinting bringing both the god and the bad out of the simple moment and feeling.

"Hey there." I murmured as she slowly opened her eyes; letting them adjust to the light flowing from the opened window.

"Hmm; how long this time?" she whispered softly, her voice cracking even at that low frequency.

"Just the night; how are you feeling?" My mom asked as she stepped into the room carrying a tray of food for me and Embry and a bowl of soup for Bella once more.

"Sore, but considering everything that's happened and everything I guess that would be normal..." I watched as she smiled at my mom, the wolf in me finding that slightly weird, but the man in me loving the simple and unconscious bond. She started to move but you could see the effort was taking a lot out of her.

"Where is everyone? Is everyone alright?" the slight panic in her voice brought its own rumble from down stairs as the pack and imprints started their way up the stairs.

She jumped as the door slammed against the wall as the pack began to enter the room. For a small room it was amazing exactly how many overly large and average sized people you could actually fit in here. Even Embry's room wasn't as big as this one. She smiled as her heart beat slowed down once more to a more relaxed pace. She took in each one of them and I had to wonder what that was about. I had gained a pretty large list of questions that needed answering sooner or later.

"So I guess Colin and Brady are out on patrol?" she asked the room in general. A few nods and a smile from Emily her only response.

Soon talk started up about mundane things to keep everyone busy and not to bombard Bella with questions. You could see that she was grateful for everyone's avoidance of the elephant. From what I could figure out from her rambling in her sleep she wasn't looking forward to reliving some of what she went through; once was going to be enough. The conversations were generally about what was going to happen for the rest of the school year since some of us were not exempt from school like Bella was.

"Okay it's time to get to the border. Bella are you up for walking or do you need a lift." Sam asked gaining a few chuckles from the group.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at Sam's comment. The idea of walking was preposterous and we all knew that somehow Seth wasn't going to let me walk there anyway.

"I could always carry you..." Leah mused aloud, barely keeping the laughter at bay.

"Yeah don't think sister. She's with me." Seth growled and pulled me a little too tight towards his chest. I squeaked at the sudden movement and groaned at the sharp stab of pain hitting my left side.

"Did I fall or something?" I mumbled once I was able to breath and Seth gently rubbed my left side.

"Yeah but we'll explain when we get to the clearing." Embry answered since Seth was too busy burying his nose in my hair.

"Yes well guys get out so we can get her in some clean clothes and Leah can bring her down afterwards. Then we'll all head towards the clearing near the border." I wanted to giggle at the sour look on Seth's face, and the disgruntled look on everyone else's until I waved them out the door.

"Be careful." Seth mumbled at the side of my head, softly kissing my temple before he left. I was sure my eyes bugged out of my head; or at least I'd turned a nice fire engine red at the show since all the females that were still in the room were either giving me knowing looks or giggling.

"Come on sweetie; let's get you cleaned up so we can get you back into bed faster." Sophie took pity on me I think. I numbly nodded my head and with the help of Leah was able to walk into the bathroom where Sue and Sophie helped me bathe and get dressed. They handed me a pair of jeans and light blue top that loosely fit. I figured it belonged to one of the boys since I swum on me, but I just didn't are. It was lose and comfortable.

Half hour later we were heading towards the meeting area, the clearing where the battle field had been burned beyond safety to those of us who didn't heal within seconds of being injured. I could only assume that the smoke was visible from Forks if it was reported as a forest fire. When we walked, well I was somewhat carried by Leah; towards the dirt road the sight of 8 very large wolves stood before us. I didn't even get to touch the ground before I was placed on the back of Seth before we started to make the 10 minute trip to the border; Leah walking beside me us in case I slipped at any time. It was quiet and I could still hear the animals in the forest. They seemed closer than I thought though considering the sight and scents of these large wolves should scare them away.

"It's like they feel protected or something." Leah said as she pointed at a large buck standing to the side of the road watching us walk past.

"I think they are with Bella here." Emily answered looking at me from her spot in the car.

I could see a large field coming up, and while it wasn't as big as the one we stood in yesterday it was still pretty spacious. I felt as Seth growled underneath me, startling me from my thoughts, and bringing us to a standstill. Watching as the large black and reddish brown wolves heading into the tree's to the side I looked ahead and could see why we had stopped and they had walked off two at a time. There standing on the opposite side of the field were the Cullen's and their friends grouped together, another group standing around looking at the sight before them curiously, and another group who stood to the side glaring at everyone around them. It was easy to see who was who and why they were still here in Forks and La Push.

By the time I took it all in the only wolf that still had yet to phase was Seth, and considering I was still sitting on his back it would have been difficult without hurting me.

"Alright little sister, time to give up the ride so the man can walk on two legs." Embry joked as he pulled me off Seth's back and cradled me in his arms. I could see the look of concern on Carlisle's face that I wasn't able to stand on my own. Nodding my head seemed to make him a little happy at least. Within moments of the silent conversation between the two of us Seth had come back and taken hold of me again.

"We have your word that none of those who still remain will attack our council and imprints. Any attack on them will bring an end to the meeting and the end to said attacker." Sam's voice commanded the acknowledgment of everyone before him. Even if they didn't like the order laced upon them the command was there regardless.

"Of course Sam, none here will attack any of those present or those within a 100 mile radius of the two towns. Bella how are you." Carlisle the ever present doctor answered and questioned in the same breath. I thought only Alice could go from one thing to another so easily. Must be a vampire thing...

"I'm alright, sore and tired but okay." He smiled as Jasper whispered that while the pain was uncomfortable, it wasn't like it was yesterday. I had to wonder when he saw me after the battle considering the last I saw him was when I helped his arm and shoulder heal.

"Isabella, please forgive me but what happened to Marcus? Only you returned from the ball of light." The dark haired man standing beside Carlisle asked. He was quivering with who knows what, but quivering none the less.

"Sorry Bella, this is Eleazar a friend of my family. He was there when we were at the clearing." Carlisle placed a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I guess it would be a little disconcerting to anyone else. I won't tell you what we spoke about because it was a private matter; but his body joined the earth as many human bodies do, and his soul followed his angel to their true place." He didn't seem quite too pleased with my answer since it was still extremely vague, but if I didn't know what actually happened to him then how could I actually tell someone else?

"Bella we are soulless creatures. We died a very long time ago for quite a few of us." Edward called cradling Maggie to his side. She fit perfectly, and hopefully her gift will show him the truth of my words.

"Just because my wings aren't out for everyone to see before it didn't stop you looking out for me... the same goes for your soul. It's part of you; it the way you take it that decides whether you are one or the other." I could see look on many of their faces, disbelief and regret marred many of their beautiful faces. Only Carlisle's face seemed truly blissfully accepting. "Jasper your past doesn't taint your soul if you are worried, it's the decisions that help bring the most blackest of black heart back to the white I see. Even with your past it is nothing to what I have seen these past few days."

I watched as the blur of a man stopped a few feet from us, as Seth's growls grew protectively and the volume reaching higher and higher. A few moments later Seth's control seemed to strengthen allowing the southern man to come closer to gently pick me up in his arms. I felt his emotions as they flooded out of him, the gratitude and love seeped through every pour. Just as gently he had picked me up he placed me back in Seth's arms before blurring once more towards Alice and his family.

"Enough of this! Who do you see leading our kind?" a large man standing near the trees cried out. His words echoed around the clearing, as many of those around him twitched uncomfortably.

**A/N: hey everyone, sorry that it has taken a little longer than normal. But coming to an end of this story I have decided that I could take it a few ways. I could finish here and have a sequel; draw it out and make it something that is going to take forever and probably cause more drama than anything I have yet written; or I could bring it to a close soon and let the story just grow in your own mind. So with this in mind I am going to be putting up a poll on my page for your suggestion. It will only be up for one week ending on the 1****st**** of August here in Australia. Which is in one week from now. PLEASE go and let me know what you would like to have happen.**

**Now I'd like to thank anyone of you who had taken the time to head over to the contest I had probably pimped out for the last few weeks. While I didn't win, I had a blast writing the entry. **

**So until next time...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Deonne.**

**P.S I graduated university as of this week. I am so happy that I finally finished the degree. Thanks to all those who have sent me messages throughout the time I have been on this sit and encouraged me to keep going when I have cried and felt like crap for not following through with all my commitments that I have had on this site and my studies. You know who you are.**


	25. Chapter 25

The growl was loud enough for you to hear from a mile away. Bella shivered in my arms, but from what I could see she too was angered by the idiot's blatant behavior. I wanted to rip him to shreds, Bella was more than just an imprint, an angel or anything else they may have seen her as. She was pure without the need of wings to show it to everyone. I wasn't the only one though, I was sure that everyone else who was standing around the clearing wanted to do the same thing.

"Be careful, you may have survived the battle but we will not hesitate to destroy you if you keep going." Sam growled as I looked around. Everyone was close to phasing, the shaking was easily seen by anyone who was there to witness. Colin was barely visible with his control being so new as it were.

I watched as the idiot smirked at how easily we were angered. His eyes lingered over those who were clearly not wolves.

"Don't think I don't know what's in your head, or where your loyalties lie. You only stepped aside to save yourself not because you believed that it was the right thing to do." Edward hissed thought his teeth. The small girl beside him was being held back by three sets of hands.

"What do you mean his loyalty? I thought those who were with the Voltori were held there by the girl that was in the battle yesterday?" Paul was grinding his teeth trying to keep himself at bay. He was too close to both me and Bella, but also the rest of the imprints.

"Ha, you think that the Voltori are the biggest baddest vampires in the world? Your wrong and you'll soon learn where to put your trust. It's no wonder why you are the bottom of the food chain; why the angel has aligned herself to the likes of you is beyond me." He sneered as he crouched getting ready to attack.

Within moments the pack formed ranks, surrounding the imprints and the elders. I knew that one thing was certain; he had threatened one of our tribe that alone gave us right to destroy the threat.

"Angel; are you sure you really want to go down this way? I'm sure we can find some way to free you from that mutt you seem to be attached too. Hell we could destroy them all and you'll be free to be with us." The leech was not going to get away with this.

Seconds passed as we stared at Bella, she was shocked to say the least, her mouth wide opened like she couldn't believe that it was happening. As if to prove to me that she was where she wanted to be, she grabbed hold of my arm tighter than anything I'd have thought. If I hadn't been a wolf I know that she'd have broken my arm.

"Too bad, guess it'll be the hard way." He hissed as he ran back towards the trees. A few others had quickly followed.

"Did that just happened?" Emily asked no-one in particular.

"Um, can someone please tell me what he was going on about?" Emmett was looking around.

"I think we have more coming before this all ends." A rather large woman, beautiful but still cold as the rest of the vampires.

"I think your right, from what I could hear; he was sent to spy on the Voltori. But I couldn't see who it was that he's loyal to and what their motives were to begin with. The Voltori are; were the most powerful coven of our kind. They weren't the one's you would willingly go up against unless you knew what you were doing and knew you had the army behind you." Edward was still looking in the direction that the leech ran in.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked as she still held onto me like she'd fly away from me otherwise. Everyone's eyes shot towards Bella as she stood where she was; her eyes a little glassed over but her heart beat was like she was asleep.

"I will be. But we need to discuss some other things before we worry about that." She murmured as she buried herself in my arms, trying to find the same comfort that I was as she sank into my arms. The simple touch of skin made me a little calmer, and the wolf began to purr to try and calm down our mate.

"Are you sure Bella; we can do this later if necessary…" Carlisle asked as he looked on as she turned to face those still in front of us.

"What do we need to do, he was right about something, and we need to get word out about the Voltori's demise and what is going to happen now." Garrett had suddenly re-emerged from the woods. I could only assume that it was to follow the leech that had ran.

We turned towards Bella as she looked around. I could feel the worry that was flowing from her; she had to answer the questions that would resolve any issues that others may have had about what happened. Then on top of that she had to arrange the new leadership of a creature that she wasn't; how could she handle this and not have it impact her so deeply?

Slowly she took a deep breath; it was like she didn't want to do this. I couldn't blame her; I had to wonder if this was what it was like for Sam when it came to giving orders.

"I guess we should get this started then, ask your questions, but don't ask about what happened while I was in with Marcus. I won't answer those questions. That alone belongs to me and him until it's time for some answers that might help others." She sighed, her head resting against my chest. The wolf began to purr a little louder. I felt the smile that slowly crept on her face. It seemed she liked to hear that noise; the wolf practically prancing in my head at that thought.

And so it began; they questioned her about what she remembered of her capture, her eyes lingered on Alice for most of the time she was talking. A silent conversation being held between them; the quick nod saying what wasn't being vocalized. They would talk privately.

Next came the time she was being held by Maria, I didn't understand why Bella wouldn't allow us to refer to her as anything other than her given name. But I couldn't and wouldn't argue with her. She told us about how the food given to her was barely edible, and scarcely enough to survive on. The hissing and growling echoed around all of us as we listened to what she could remember of her time with Maria.

Finally she smiled as she told us about how she and the angel became one. "I saw my mom and Phil. I saw my dad." Tears started to make their way down her face. I pulled her closer to me, and she let me willingly.

"They told me so much; I was able to see them one last time. I couldn't believe what some of the things they told me; I still can't. But I do have some messages to give to a certain person." She smiled as she looked over at Sophie, tears flowing freely down her face too; my mom holding her hand tightly.

"But when we joined together it was so different to anything I could have thought it would have been if I believed it before everything. I could actually feel he become part of me, but I couldn't feel anything else at the same time. For every second it took I could feel everything she wanted me to know and feel. I'm not saying this right; but I can't say it any other way. When I started to focus on everything around me again we were walking, and I could hear everything that Maria was saying and thinking. When I opened my eyes everything was so; I don't know different but the same. I could see everything like anyone else could, but I could see deeper if that makes any sense?"

I was awed by what she was saying; I wasn't sure if it was just me or if everyone else was feeling the same. It was like I could feel what she was feeling. I glanced over at Jasper wondering if he was letting us feel what she was feeling. But from what I could gather he was keeping his gift was kept in check.

"The rest you know except for what I talked about with Marcus." She looked once more to the group; even the vampires were closer than before.

* * *

It was like reliving everything over again, the pain, the fear and the anguish that I felt when I left the bon fire, and everything that I couldn't believe would happen had happened. I could see it playing inside my head.

"Bella that is something from the twilight zone…" Colin whispered loud enough. I couldn't help it; I laughed at his face; only able to talk once I calmed down.

"This coming from a shape shifting teen while we're sitting around talking to vampires who you fought with to protect and free an angel… definitely a twilight zone moment." A few chuckles and an amazingly reddened Colin came out before I could think straight.

"So now that we know what happened, it's time to discuss what happens next. Garrett's right, your kind needs to have someone to look to. Bella is an angel; but she's not going to be able to lead you." Sam spoke breaking the silence that had fallen on the group.

"I can't lead you but I can guide you if you want to hear what I think. It may not be what some of you want, and those it impacts might not like it any more than anyone else. But it's what I can think as being what's best for vampires and your interaction with the rest of the world." I looked at everyone, not sure what they wanted but also knowing that some weren't going to like what was going to be said.

Slowly they nodded and tried to hide their curiosity and their fear that it would tear them apart.

"I think a government of sorts should be formed. 5 all up to represent you all. Voting on what's right instead of just letting it happen with little consequence of what happened to everyone else. That's where the Voltori didn't think. Having such a large coven in charge of your society was reckless. Yes they did some amazing things but it went to their head. It's how mates were ripped apart and let them take too much control." I felt like I was scolding people who were older than me. I couldn't really look at them since they had done so much for me yet here I was telling them what they did wrong.

"So a committee of sorts. Who's on this committee?" the blonde one that had been part of Jasper, his tie to the blond warrior was of true brotherhood. His tall stance at the back was like he was waiting for attack to come.

"I think for a start Carlisle should be on it." I smiled at Carlisle's reaction. If he could have, I'm sure he'd have become more of a statue than the vampire could normally. A low chuckle from his friend that came with us to the mountain. "Don't laugh mister; you too should be on this committee. Both of you know what is right and wrong. And both of you know the history of your kind. Who better than you two to help right what happened?" I asked as they both looked at each other and then towards me.

"Carlisle you are one of the most selfless men I've known. And you know that even after hearing some of what I said when we were with Marcus, you felt remorseful for having to destroy those vampires. As for you, your sense of honor and your detailed history is definitely needed. You two balance each other out with zero effect. If you need proof think of what happened at that alcove." A wave of humor hit me from Jasper; I think it was more that he wanted me to know how everyone else was feeling since I just told two men who were well over 300 years older than me exactly what everyone else probably felt.

I could see the battle waring in both their minds through their eyes, I didn't need to know what they were thinking about. The stress alone will be overwhelming for anyone else, and especially if it were only the two of them. But I thought that they may need some time before I gave a few morn names that may help out. I watched as both Carlisle and his friend Eleazar pulled their mates closer; both Esme and the small woman beside the other were watching their mates intensively; almost like how Seth was watching me.

Slowly I closed my eyes, resting while those around us waited for the two men to realize that they really were the best for the positions. Seth's heat and constant purr relaxing me more than anything that could be manipulated by Jasper I was sure. It wasn't because of the two seemingly distinctly aspects of the shape shifter; it was because of whose arms I was wrapped up in.

"Who else Bella" Rose's voice brought me back to the situation at hand. I didn't even realize that they were all waiting on me. I couldn't help but blush as I realized that I had not only zoned out, but had flown off so deeply into my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention when I really had to get things done.

"Sorry, um well there is one other here that I can see most definitely needed to be part of the committee and another that I think you all know but aren't really sure about. I'm sorry that I don't know your name, but something about you is practically screaming your presence being part of the committee." I pointed to the woman; she was standing towards the back her red eyes larger than I think they were previously. She was beautiful, her larger body just made her beauty even more bright than natural for a vampire. Her dark brown almost black hair pulled back in a low bun at the base of her head.

"You have a level head, and your mate will keep it that way if you wish to pursue this avenue. You don't like conflict and avoid it at all cost. But if you have to you will stand up and fight for what you think is right. You showed it here when not even seeing me yourself you willed not only your safety but for everyone's here. You did it not because you wanted the power that came with aligning yourself with me but because you truly believed that the Voltori would use me against my wishes and force me to do things I could never do." She nodded as her mate came closer to her, holding her more securely to him.

"You didn't call your friends in the Amazon Carlisle. The head of that coven is someone that you should think about for joining you on this committee. Her fierceness and skill in battle is beyond anything I think even you would know if. Her loyalty is not to someone but to something, the truth. If she doesn't believe that something is right and true she will be against it, and very hard to persuade. Her ability to manipulate what you see and hear; will show you the real outcome if things get too dangerous. But be warned, once trifled with she will not back down until it is resolved and will resort to violent actions unless shown other ways." Carlisle chuckled as he pictured his friend deep in the Amazon. It would not be easy for him to persuade her to come out of her home within the jungle; but she would if shown the realities of what had taken place.

"You said there was 5 member's; whose the final one?" little Maggie asked as she curled into Edward once more. Her bond to her creator was strong; almost like mother and child. The similarities between the small coven and the Cullen's were amazing.

"I won't give his name yet; he's not ready and won't be for a few more months. But once he knows not only will he come to you, but he will hold something that will prove he's the one I'm talking about. He'll hold one of my feathers. You won't find out through trying to poke through my Head Edward. He truly isn't ready and to push him will only make it harder for the committee to be complete in the end." I shook my head and he was mature enough to show his embarrassment.

"You've certainly given us quite a bit to think about haven't you…?" Eleazar laughed as he rubbed his neck while looking around. "Though I would love to ask some more questions, but it seems that they will be better for another day. If you're not opposed to talking to me and those named in the next few days." I nodded my head before trying to cover up a yawn the size of Alice's wardrobe I was sure. I heard Edward's chuckle, having heard my thoughts on the matter.

"Alright little sister I think it's time we get you back to bed to rest a little more don't you think." Embry joked as he picked me up and Seth took off towards the trees. The noise of bones shifting and breaking could be heard by most of the people present.

After a quick good bye to the vampires I was once more placed on the back of Seth, though Embry did think it was better that I ride in the car in case I fall asleep while sitting on his back. It was a start, and that was better than nothing.

**A/N: Hey everyone, well the poll is closed obviously, and while I am thankful that some of you took the time to go I was slightly disappointed that after having over 60 fav alerts and 80 story alerts that only a few of you actually went and voted. But with that being said I will honor those of you who did vote. The result is that there will be a sequel to WAFTT, but I will warn you now that it won't be straight after this has been finished. **

**So how did you all enjoy the naming of the committee? Do you think I chose the right vampires or do you think that I should have added more? And who do you think will be the final member of the group. I hope you all like why each member was chosen, and agree with the little pep talk Bella gave each of them.**

**What about Seth's little innocent kiss to Bella, it was interesting to write to say the least. **

**Well my dear friends and readers I hope you are enjoying this so far.**

**Read, review and enjoy the stories out there in fan fic land**

**Until next time**

**Dee**


	26. Chapter 26

From what I had heard Bella had slept pretty much straight through from the time she got back from the meeting with the Cullen's and their friends. Sam had me patrolling in case that leech or his friends tried to get to her. The physical pull that I had felt throughout the whole time she had been taken from us was agonizing to say the least, and while I still felt the pull throughout the night it was so much more comfortable. If I needed her or she needed me we were within minutes of each other. I had no clue how she was able to deal with the separation; or even if she felt that pain while she was away.

Part of me –a very small part- wanted her to feel some of the pain I had so that I knew she was still accepting the imprint, but the majority of me was hoping that she hadn't felt any of the pain. Having only seen what Colin and Brady had shown us of the small run down shack she was being held in I didn't have it in me to want that pain to be dealt to her.

I had tried to go to her after my shift, but I was given my marching orders from Sophie, that until the morning I was to go home and get some sleep. It wouldn't be as complete as it had been while Bella was beside me or in the same house, but it would do until I had her once more in my arms. Though I had to have been more tired than I thought since I woke up around midday and Bella would have been asleep for nearly 24 hours straight.

"Where do you think you're going right now boy. We need to talk to you. Sam said you had to face yourself while you were at the Cullen's place this last week." Dad was sitting at the table; you could see he was waiting for me to come down from my room to talk. Mom was either at work visiting the sick here on the reservation or she was already over at Embry's place. She had taken it on her; as had Sophie to be Bella's nurses until she was better.

"Yeah…" I answered, my mind a few miles down the road, hopefully still in bed but awake. Images of her asleep lying in my arms filled my every being for a few seconds until the clearing of a throat brought me back to the present. I didn't even smell Sam as I rounded the door way towards the kitchen.

"No-one but the younger wolves have seen it, and when they've been asked their wolves take over. It's like they were trying to hold it to themselves, even if the man in them wanted to answer their elder's." Sam said as he watched my every move. It was like before I had phased for the first time, all over again. The over interest of both my dad and Sam.

"A wolf is strong in their own mind, more so when you share their body and not the other way around. What we want to do is record it like we did for the future packs so they know what is coming." It wasn't a request; I was being given a job by the council that needed me to answer all questions.

"What happened son; I can't go into your head and force you to show me. But you can tell me." I nodded towards my dad before I sat down.

"I can remember that the wolf wasn't pleased. Its mate, our imprint had been taken from us. I know I stood back and let him be in charge, it was the only way I knew to calm him where he could deal with the new emotion of everything. Its only priority was feeling, mating, our safety and Bella's well being and how we needed to be with her. He wanted to go straight away to free Bella, but he only held back out of respect of our alpha. If Sam hadn't ordered us to stay where we were I can't really be sure what would have happened. More than likely a war of some sorts.

"When it realized that I wasn't taking sides between him and Sam he turned on me. I was the weak link that had needed to be taken out of the equation. Bella's safety was the only thing that kept me from losing it. When it came at me I thought of only my Bella, if I was going to join my imprint while the wolf lived; then I was going out with her image running through it. But he backed down, not completely happy… but he knew that we were on the same page."

Dad was just nodding his head as I told him everything that I had gone on between me and the wolf. Sam on the other hand was lost in his own head.

"How did you get him to let you back in control?" it was Sam, I knew what he was thinking, the only reason why his wolf tucked tail when he lost control with Emily was because his imprint was hurt.

"I'm not sure. Honestly after he saw that my head was in the same place as his; he stood down. The whole thing was intense. He's still in my head now but he's his own force within me. If that makes any sense?" I ran my hand through my hair; it falling back against my forehead seconds later.

"I'm sure it was son, now what's going on today?" the chuckle in dads voice stood out more than the question itself. He knew perfectly well where I was going before he and Sam called me to talk.

Shaking my head I headed out the door, having to school myself in walking towards the Call's residence. Not only would Sam kick my ass but I was sure that the elders would fry me for exposing everything to the tribe at large. It took me 10 excruciating minutes to get there only to find out that she had left with Embry to head to the beach for some fresh air. Sophie was just happy that she wasn't stuck in the house while she regained her strength.

They were sitting down watching the water break on the thousands of rocks just at their feet. Embry pulling her closer to him to stop her from freezing with the bitter ocean breeze while Bella was laughing at the show the birds were giving as they dived into the water in search for food.

"Well it took him long enough." Embry called over his shoulder as I watched her turn and give me a small smile. It was enough to make my day after everything that had happened she still could smile and look happy. "Wonder if he's going to stand there all day or actually make the move and join us?" the cocky ass smirked as Bella giggled.

"I don't know Embry, maybe he wants to become one of those beach sculptures where the birds can crap all over him…" shocked by her own words Bella slapped her hand over her face, her eyes as large as saucers. Embry was rolling all over the ground laughing his ass off. Me; I was just standing there watching her; I couldn't believe that she would have said something like that.

"Price…less!" he finally got out through his laughter. I wasn't going to live that down any time soon once the pack saw it. I could have sworn that he had tears running down his face.

Shaking my head I slowly made my way over towards the two comedians and joined them watching the peaceful view of the water.

"So what did Sam want this morning?" She asked as we watched another bird go down and come back up empty handed… beaked? Whatever, it didn't get its lunch is all I knew.

"He wanted to know about something that happened while you were taken. My wolf and I had a little… disagreement?" I could hear the question in my own voice. I knew she could hear it.

"Okay, he came to look for you at home this morning, he walked out laughing as he heard how Sophie had chased you home instead of letting you come in." I could see Embry smiling like the Cheshire cat when she called his house her home. It was like watching the fear crumble from his shoulders. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Speaking of home it's time we head back. Mom will figuratively shoot me if I don't have you home soon for some lunch. And I'm hungry too." Faster than normal -and thankfully we were alone on the beach- he jumped up and put his hand out for her to grab hold of.

It was weird that she groaned but took the proffered hand to help her up. Was she tired, did she want to stay here, or was it something I had no clue about?

"You wolf boy are always hungry, I'm still full from breakfast this morning. I don't think I've ever eaten that much before in my life. Hey does that mean I can give mine to you guys if I can't eat?" she asked hopefully.

"No!" the answer was unanimous; she jumped a little but held her hands up in defeat.

"Well it was worth a shot. But I get it, health first over stuffed stomach second." Seconds later she found herself wrapped around my back, her squeal making all of us laugh. "Just you wait until I figure out these wings of mine, then you'll be left in the dust." Her taunt was an interesting thing. Before when the two were separated the angel was faster than anything we'd have ever seen; would she outrun us?

"You're on sister." Embry called as he took off ahead of us.

"I like that." She murmured as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Sister, I really like that." I could hear Embry stop where he stood, anyone else wouldn't have heard that, but the wolf boys and my sister could have heard that if they were anywhere near us.

Moments later I could see Embry still standing where he had stopped; we had just reached the bend in the trail when she suddenly squeaked as being pulled of my back into the rather large arms of Embry.

"Air would be good there Emb." She wheezed, I growled and he whimpered. Slowly he lowered her to the ground and stepped away. I could feel the wolf in me getting territorial over her being slightly hurt… neither of us liked it.

I felt her hand slowly slide up my throat and rest on my cheek. I nuzzled into the softest touch I had ever felt. "I'm okay Seth; he didn't hurt me just shocked me more than anything." She cooed lulling me back to where I could think on a more advanced level. "Look at me Seth, I'm fine really." Her right hand cupped the other side of my face. Breathing in her scent, my every sense flooded with her. Slowly I met her eyes once more and smiled. She was right there in front of us and not hurt. Quickly looking over to my brother I nodded my head, we understood each other. It wasn't anything personal, just natural instinct.

* * *

I have never eaten so much in my life, I swear Sophie must have thought I was a wolf since she piled so much food on my plate it scared me more than enticed me to actually eat. Realistically it wasn't anywhere near as much as what Embry and Seth had placed in front of them but it was still a large amount. I'd expect this to feed at least two people not just me.

"Something smells good in here." Sam's voice carried over all the noise of plates and utensils being scraped across them.

"It's called lunch, want some?" Sophie asked as she stood up from her seat and made her way over towards the stove where the remaining hotdogs and other sides were sitting. "Never mind you boys are always hungry, and you Missy start eating." I gulped, Emb snickered and Seth just raised an eyebrow at me. I was not going to win this.

"Thanks Sophie; I thought I might see how everything was going over here." He smiled at my face; obviously I was definitely not gaining an ally in Sam about eating. Huffing I started on my food while I listened to all the talk about what was going on around the reservation and Forks. The sudden surge in 'guests or visitors' was blamed on a family reunion being held at the Cullen home. The field in the mountains where the fight had taken place was blamed on a freak storm where lightening had struck and sparked the blaze. I couldn't help but feel a little better that it was easily ridden off as simply a freak of nature.

"Come on Bella; you need to eat more than that." Sam chuckled and brought me back to earth. Looking down at my plate not even half had gone. I groaned; it just wasn't right. I was sure I had eaten more than that.

"Nu-uh; I think I'm gonna be sick if I eat anymore. Seriously, you are lucky that you burn it all off so fast." I moaned pushing my plate forward. I couldn't eat anymore even if I tried.

"You do realize that it means no cake or desert right?" I felt like I was 5 years old again and getting in trouble for not eating my vegetables. Embry was mean, taunting me with food when I couldn't eat anymore.

"I'm good; enjoy yourself. I think I might be heading for a food coma." I heard the chuckles of everyone at the table as I made myself comfortable on the lounge. Within seconds I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Guess I was right about the food coma thing.

"Dude she's glowing, I mean freaking glowing!" I could hear the whispering all around me but I didn't know what in the world they were going on about. And who in the world was glowing?

"Shut up Colin. Damn kid your mouth never stops." Leah's whisper was so close to my ear that it was almost like she was right by my head. Talking about my head it was slightly raised and extremely warm; or at least my right side of my face was.

"Pretty light." a little highly pitched voice causing my eyes to fly open only to shut close again. "Awe no more pretty lights."

"Sorry Bell's we were just coming to visit and I couldn't leave." Quil softly spoke up.

Opening my eyes up once more; I could see that the whole house was filled with bodies. Not just the pack or imprints, but the elders too. Leah and Rich sitting down on the floor near my feet, Embry and Sophie against the back of the lounge with everyone else scattered around the room. As much as I wanted to sit up I couldn't since Seth had his hand resting on my side, holding me as close as he could without restraining me, besides I was comfortable where I was… well except that everyone was looking at me.

"Are you okay Bella? Do we need to call Dr Cullen?" Sophie asked running her fingers through my hair, it felt so good I couldn't help but close my eyes to the feeling.

"Look she's glowing again." A soft voice called from near Leah and Rich. I wasn't sure if it was Leah or Sue, they sounded so alike sometimes it was a little scary.

"I'm okay, really but why is everyone looking at me?" I murmured just relaxing in the comfortable feeling I had flowing through me.

"Pretty, I wanna touch." The little voice I now knew as Claire cooed. I giggled; it was cute.

"Well you're kinda glowing Bells. You have been for nearly 2 hours since you fell asleep." Embry said. Wow 2 hours of glowing, you'd have thought that I'd be in pain but I felt so good; like I had been pampered for the last few hours. I peeked up towards Seth, only to see him nodding his head.

"Huh…" I was so smart, I could respond with words that weren't really words. Yeah I had no clue what was going on.

"Well at least you won't have to worry about her sneaking out at night." Sam called from the back of the room.

"Well I'm not glowing now and I'm awake. Think I might be able to pull that off." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I could feel the blush hit my face faster than I could count to 1 in my head. Where in the world was this coming from? While I was trying to figure out where my head was going to the room erupted in laughter.

"I think I need a filter." I murmured loud enough for the whole room to hear again, and start to laugh once more.

"That you do Isabella that you do." My face felt like I had sat too close to the fire. I really didn't want to face a room full of people when apparently I couldn't keep my thoughts in my head. I buried my head into Seth's leg, wanting nothing more than a hole to open up and swallow me whole.

"Okay now that everyone is settled, we're having a little get together for the pack and the elders at our house tonight, time to relax and just be for a little while I think." Sam called after everyone had settled down. A chorus of yes or something along that effect broke from the group. Slowly they all left a few questions of whether I was really okay leaving the elders, Seth, Embry, Paul and myself left in the room. I knew what was coming, or at least I gathered what was coming. Some questions that I knew were being held back since the meeting yesterday.

"Do you remember any more of what happened Bella?" Billy asked from his chair, I could feel Seth stiffen and the slightly tighter grip coming from Embry on my ankle. I felt bad that they were so worried but it had to happen sooner or later.

"Not too much of what happened while I was with Maria, she did throw me around or her friend did at least when they first got me. They didn't hit me or anything like that, just tossed me around like a doll. I think they were trying to bring the angel out more than anything.

"I remember waking up one time feeling so sore, like I had… did the angel come to you all?" I turned to Seth. It was the only reason why I had felt like some truck had decided to park on my body. Slowly he nodded and I at least had one answer. "So I guess that answers that, I felt like death warmed up only to be thrown against the side of a wall. I kept thinking that I wanted you all to be safe. I kept thinking about everything that had been said while we were at the bon fire, and how it didn't change anything. I still couldn't place the whole angel thing even with so much thrown at me to tell me I was being silly." I gently squeezed Seth's hand while I looked at the elders; I wasn't sure if I was making him feel better or me, but it worked either way.

"What happened when you started to join with the angel?" Harry; Seth's dad asked. I could feel the eyes of Sophie and Sue on me, from what I can remember from yesterday they weren't that close and I don't think that they heard everything I said yesterday.

"I saw my mom and dad, I saw Phil and they looked so right… almost happy. I think they are happy, I mean I think the only thing that was holding them back was because of how things were going with me being taken and not listening." I blushed, if I had really listened to the elders and asked questions I would have been able to avoid all of this. As it was I hadn't and now I had to talk about something that was still a little too fresh.

"My mom told me that it was okay and that it would be okay. But she was there; it took me forever to realize what was going on and where I actually was. She said I should follow my heart, regardless of what my head will say sometimes. I guess it's sort of what I should have done from the beginning. I ignored what I really thought and followed through with what my head was saying." I felt my tears slowly leave my eyes as Seth wrapped his arms around me.

"When my dad and Phil left I could hear what they were thinking, it was so strange. Phil was a peace at how things happened. Dad was dad, he was proud, and a little ticked at how stubborn I was about the whole thing. If he could I was sure he'd have smacked me up the back of the head… it hurt to watch them walk away, like I was losing them again. But I had to do something and I knew I couldn't not do it.

"She was so pretty, her wings were gold, I can't really tell you exactly what happened, and I don't think I could actually tell you what happened. I was surrounded by this beautiful light, I could hear her saying things but I knew she was speaking. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time… when it all finished I heard Maria doubting herself in giving me away, not wanting to keep me but to hide me and keep me safe. She was confusing to say the least, but she was resigned to her fate but she wanted me free." By the time I had finished I could see that both Sue and Sophie were freely crying, but the rest of the elders were barely holding tears.

"Can you tell me what happened when you helped to heal Brady's arm? I saw it, but I couldn't make out what you were actually doing… the closet I could say it was like watching someone put a jigsaw back together in fast forward." Sam was staring at my hands, like they were going to do something all of a sudden.

"I think that's what I was doing. Wait no that doesn't sound right… I could feel the bones and they needed to be put back into place. I don't know what happened but I just kept moving until I knew they were right again. It was the same when I did it to Jasper with his arm and shoulder. As long as I could picture it happening it happened." He nodded his head understanding gibberish if you could call it.

"About that, I don't know if anyone else heard you but you were singing when you walked over to him. I couldn't understand a word you were saying but I felt like I was just about to go to sleep I was so relaxed." It was my turn to look lost, I remember what I had said, it sounded normal to me.

"What was I saying it too fast or something, it sounded right to me." I scrunched my brows together trying to understand what Seth was saying. All I was saying what that he needed to know that the battle was over and that I was going to help.

"No it was like one long never ending sound. I was so relaxed that I was about to fall asleep until I watched you get closer and closer to him." I had no clue what was going on. "Maybe it's something to do with the angel half of me?"

"Alright enough with the heavy talking it's time I think to head over to Sam's place." Paul said, he was so quiet throughout the whole time we were talking that you'd have thought he'd had left with the others.

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I know this is a little anti climatic but it's coming to an end now for Angels. I do have a thought of where I will be going with the sequel but as I have said previously I will be waiting a little while before I start it. **

**Anyway this chapter being over 4000 words long had actually been cut in two parts because the party is going to be the second part obviously. There will be a few more chapters but since I already went over the length I already gave previously I won't say how many exactly. **

**Well that's it for now.**

**Read, Review and enjoy.**

**Dee.**


	27. Chapter 27

"It's about damned time you all got here, Jared and Brady have been eying the food table off since it came out of the shed, never mind that it was empty at the time." Leah called from out the back.

We had barely walked in through the door when the noise from outside reached true volume for the pack gets together. Imprints, wolves, elders and families were gathered around the fire or food table. Usually Emily and the rest of the women would organize this kind of thing weeks in advance, so for them to whip this up in such a short time was nothing short of a miracle. There had been so much food sitting on that table you could actually see the slight bend because of the weight of all the different foods.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Emily asked as Sam finally put her down but still held her close.

"I'm surprisingly good. I thought I'd be tired and sore still since the last time the angel made an appearance had wiped me out for a week; but after a few nights rest I'm back to normal." Bella was smiling as she looked around the room. The last time she was here was the day we found out that Charlie had died.

The memory of her broken and crying as she ran from the hospital flashed through my head, I couldn't help the soft whimper from the pain that ripped through both of us at the time. I didn't even realize I had pulled Bella closer to me until I had buried my head in her hair, her scent calming me more than anything.

A few minutes later I didn't even realize we were in the living room alone; everyone had stepped out. The noise was still noticeable and they could hear and probably see everything that happened while we stood here through the door. But the illusion of privacy was something we all tried to give as much as we could.

"You okay?" she asked softly as I released my tightened grip on her, giving her enough space to turn but not step away.

"I guess things are a little crazy still in here, but I'm fine honestly." I tapped my head and she watched my eyes.

She didn't accept the response, it was obvious that she knew I was holding something back, but she didn't push. I was thankful to say the least. I didn't want to bring that memory of what had been one of her hardest days to the fore front of her memory tonight. Tonight was for celebrating and relaxing. The need to just let loose and have a little bit of normalcy was something that we all craved.

Being 6 foot or more and built like a German tank had its perks, but also its physical drawbacks. Having a normal life was out for us, sports, drinking or just mucking around without having to worry about hurting someone else was out straight away. The wolves in us would allow us to attack in training, but the need for survival and conformity is what kept the pack safe when we were out running the forest.

We stood there in the house a few seconds longer until we were called out back, the relaxed atmosphere helped to re-calm the wolf and me. The fact that we could actually joke around and wrestle like Jake, Embry and Quil alone showed how the need was warranted. I heard the low conversation that the wolves were having about what had gone down earlier at Embry's and Bella's place. When talk of how she was able to heal Brady and Jasper so effortlessly still held so much promise. When we wolves got injured we had to let it heal naturally, sometimes taking days instead of seconds. Brady's arm should have taken nearly a week before it had begun to really heal, yet within seconds Bella had healed it so completely.

"Everything good now?" Sam asked as he started flipping the burgers and whole chickens on the large BBQ and spit.

"Think so, we still have that meeting tomorrow and then hopefully it will calm down some more." He nodded and turned towards where Bella and Emily along with the rest of the girls were crowding Leah.

"So who have you told?" Bella asked a few minutes after Emily and Kim went to go grab some cold salads from the kitchen.

"Well Rich of course and mom I think knows but that's it. We don't know when to tell the rest. With everything that's happened these last few days it just hasn't been the right time." I could hear the smile in her voice and for whatever reason I knew something good was coming for her.

"Food's up everyone, all human and angels first." Emily called as Sam placed the final plate of chicken on the table.

A few of us watched to make sure that Bella grabbed some food since she practically whimpered about eating earlier. But surprisingly she didn't fuss, guess the glowing and sleeping helped with more than just healing her physically. While her plate wasn't that full, she still had a decent amount sitting in front of her as she sat down in front of the fire with Claire playing once more with her hair.

"Bella, why did you look like a crismas pretty?" Claire's voice was sweet as she yawned and rested her head on Bella's shoulder after they had both finished eating.

"Well I think it's because I have a special friend who likes to make me all gold and shiny. I've done it before you know, but I didn't realise it until now." You could hear all the necks crack as we turned to listen to Bella's conversation with the 3 year old.

"Really? When, did you glow for long like today?" I smiled as Bella giggled while Claire bounced on her lap.

"Yep, but it was only for a few seconds. I thought it was because of the fire I was sitting around. It was the first time I was here in La Push with some of the people I go to school with." She turned and looked straight at me.

Before I could blink I was hit with a memory, but it wasn't mine.

_A single tear fell from me, hitting the water and changing everything I saw in that small pool, the fish and eel turning a golden hue as they swum around the small amount of coral it was beautiful. I was watching as the animals and coral belonged together in that small world, me watching it and the beauty of how it seemed untouched…_

"_Bella are you crying?" a muffled voice called from my side, the girl watching me carefully. She really did care about what was upsetting me. I wasn't just some new toy to her; to her I felt like I mattered…_

_Walking back to the beach, I got lost in the thoughts of her death, of his death. The images of what I saw on that video burned into my memory and would never be removed, regardless of what I tried. The sadistic calls from them as they called for me to join them…_

_Eventually we broke free of the trees and greenery, my place of peace and sanctity. Our group had grown quite a lot, as the girl from earlier ran forward to talk to some of the others that decided to stay behind. I looked around and saw that our little group had grown with some people that I hadn't ever seen before in my life. They had to be the Quileute's that lived here on the reservation. They were huge for the most part, towering over everyone else that was there. I couldn't believe that they were so tall…_

"_That's a beautiful melody, who taught it to you? Emily asked as she looked around, I guess it was different, I don't even remember singing it to begin with let alone singing it aloud. I always sang that in my head…_

"_My mom sang it to me all the time when I was little." I didn't meet her eyes as she was undoubtedly looking at me. She was beautiful, even with those scars on her face; it just made her more beautiful. _

_Slowly she helped me up and introduced me to her friends. Sam her fiancé, and a few guys who were still milling around the table where the food was set. When she introduced me to a few others they all seemed like one big family, you could feel the love and respect they had for each other._

"_Finally you have Seth, Leah's little brother. Well he's like everyone's little brother except Colin and Brady." She finished as I turned to the last one sitting by the fire._

_As our eyes met over the fire I could have sworn something was there in his eyes. Looking down to break whatever hold he had over me I saw that my skin glowed like the surface and animals in the tide pool. It had to be an illusion or something; maybe the fire was wreaking havoc with my pale skin and the light bouncing off the water or something._

"What the hell was that?" I didn't even realize that I had spoken aloud, or moved towards Bella and Claire. "Was that what it was like when we all first met you on the beach that night?" I asked as I bent down in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what I had seen. She quickly looked down, not wanting to meet my eyes now that she knew I knew. We sat there for a few minutes as slowly conversation broke out around us, Claire had taken off towards Quil while we sat there.

Slowly she brought her eyes to meet mine, tears sitting in her eyes as she fought to keep them at bay. She nodded her head. Quickly pulling her closer to me she sunk into me.

"Can we leave it for tomorrow; tonight is for celebrating what we have now, not what happened in the past." I knew she was talking about her thoughts not the meeting. The images that I saw of what happened to her mother and step father were horrifying, how was she able to do anything with those images forever stuck in her head?

"Okay, for tonight." Her breath gushed out, I don't that she even knew she was holding it.

We sat and watched as they all talked and made plans of the next few weeks since we were now sitting comfortably on this side of the battle.

"Well, we have some news."- My sister called and waited somewhat patiently. Rich was definitely a good thing for her- "Bella told us and we had to double check to make sure. Sorry Bella; but it was a bit of a shock. Rich and I, we're gonna have a baby."

You could have heard a pin drop for all of 5 seconds before squeals and congratulations were called out.

"You knew?" I whispered in Bella's ear as I held her still in my arms.

"I did, I told her after the battle… fight or whatever you want to call it what went down a few days ago. I can even tell you when it will be born." She smiled as a few of the pack looked back in awe while the imprints and my mom started to cry, blubbering on about baby clothes and shopping trips in the future.

* * *

Seth found me once more as I sat watching the wave's crash on the shore. We had been able to really enjoy the party last night and I really was waiting for today's meeting about the council that were slowly setting up for the vampire world.

Santiago's threat and his mind still sat in the back of my head, I wasn't stupid enough to think that it was idle threat or some scare tactic. No, that vampire was already on route to meet with his true leaders. What lay in the future was just that; the future. Nothing may come of it, or everything could. Maybe after he relays what happened they will not try to fight for control over me. I could only hope that they would realize that I was not going to be taken any time soon.

"Come here." He murmured as he pulled me closer to him. No arguments from me about moving closer to me. For everything he had done for me and my safety; I was beyond humbled for what they had done. I was only a stranger a few months ago, nothing but the grieving daughter who came home after the "tragic accident" that happened in the house now sitting empty however man thousands of mile away. Now, I'm the center of his world, and he'll do anything, be anything for me because his soul sees something in me that he can't be without.

"Can I ask you something?" my voice was low, and you could practically taste the hesitation to my words.

"Of course, what's wrong?" he gently picked me up from between his legs, turning me sideways so we can actually see each other.

Being able to look at him, and actually talk to him; not his shadow was definitely better than not being able to see the true reactions to this. He never lifted his gaze from me, his emotions playing out on his face just like it does for me.

I wasn't sure if it was me actually doing it consciously or not, but I found my hand gently cupping his face as I looked at him.

"With everything that comes with being imprinting on me; that includes me being an angel and knowing that there are probably going to be times when other creatures come to me. Do you wish that maybe you had someone different as your soul mate?"

I felt him stiffen slightly and pull me closer when I mentioned other creatures coming to me; I felt as he nestled into my hand almost nuzzling it like he was trying to scent me. His eyes were darker than I had seen before and I felt guilty that I was the reason for him to react so strongly.

"No, I'm happy that you're my imprint that will never change. When your dad told us about you none of us had a clue what was going to happen. The whole situation and how you learnt about being my imprint I would. But no I'm very happy I got you as my imprint." His eyes were so sincere; you can't fake that kind of emotions.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, mimicking my tone and words. I nodded waiting for him to ask what I had shown him.

"Are you upset with being my imprint? Does being tied to me for the rest of your life?" the fear that had replaced the sincerity so fast that I would have thought that Jasper was around somewhere.

"No, I don't understand it all, and I think that it's my fault really when I took off when you were all trying to tell me about it. I wish I had stayed more than just to not have what happened happen; I know it was more of fear than of me not believing what was going on that caused me to run. After having my mom and Phil killed practically in front of my eyes, and then losing my dad. I think it was the fear of losing you all and the idea of you all pranking me was easier to believe than what I should have listened to." He nodded and waited for me to continue, letting me gather my thoughts a little more.

"As for being tied to you for the rest of my life, I don't think it's a bad thing to be tied down with you. I guess it's just going to be a little different than most others our age, but I'm not scared or upset by being with you." I watched as the fear and apprehension was wiped off his face and eyes, his smile blinding me momentarily.

"Good." The whisper was followed so quickly as he kissed me gently at first, only using the softest of touches.

He pulled back slowly looking for something. He smiled down at me as I looked probably like a deer stunned by lights.

"Hey guys you two ready to head back. Everyone's waiting." Embry called from the path in the trees.

"Anyone think this is somewhat familiar?" Leah asked bringing a round of barks from the wolves and laughs from the elders.

"Wonder if we'll see any animals again?" Emily asked as she too decided to walk along side me and Leah.

The walk was pretty quiet, and much to Emily's dismay the animals kept in the woods around us. I could tell them I guess you could say, but I couldn't actually see anything. I did however notice that the every time I got too close to the trees one of the wolves would suddenly appear at my side to bring me back to the middle of the path.

"Bella, why do you keep doing that, I'm surprised Seth hasn't decided to carry you with how many times you've walked towards the woods…" Leah laughed, I shrugged and Seth huffed as much as a horse sized wolf could huff. I couldn't answer, I just felt like it really. It was beautiful and quiet.

Within 10 minutes we could hear the laughter of the vampires. The sound of multiple bells going off was beautiful, but I guess that's part of the allure of their kind…

"Thank you for meeting us once more. I would like to introduce you to our friends from the Amazon, Senna, Kachiri, and their leader Zafrina." Carlisle seemed a little on edge when he introduced the new members of the group.

"Yes, we have told them of everything that had happened and what Bella here suggested. They do have some questions, if you don't mind of course Bella." Edward was looking at Sam before turning towards me. His smile large as Maggie came to stand beside him.

"It is a pleasure to meet an angel; we have only just arrived, a few hours ago. I have to admit the idea of meeting you is quite surprising. We were led to believe that the eternal innocent were just a myth. Apparently we were misled." Zafrina was a large and rather intimating woman to be sure; she held no fear of the large wolves and seemed to be at ease around human's considering her home is in the middle of a jungle.

"It seems that I was not the only one to learn of more the supernatural world these past few days." I smiled as she laughed; it was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. "Please ask your questions, but please understand that anything that concerns what happened with Marcus and I will not be answered." She in turn smiled as I watched Eleazar looked somewhat chest fallen.

"Why do you believe that we as a group can handle the ruling of the Vampire world if the three brother's couldn't?" the smaller of the three asked, her broken English somewhat a little harder to understand.

"What happened with the three brothers was something that cannot be done again. The evil that Aro and Caius possessed was something that only the most vile and corrupted could reach. For the time being the four of you will be able to not only keep the peace within your kind. When the fifth member of the council joins you; you will know that it is time to act and bring peace to your kind for good.

"You Zafrina will be the ultimate deciding card so to speak. You survive off of both human and animal blood. You do not hunt those unless they are dying or truly evil." Her eyes grew and sparkled at the same time. She truly wasn't sure what I knew, and honestly I didn't know how I knew her eating habits.

"You said that once the fifth member of the group joins us, it will be time to bring true and complete peace to our kind. What did you mean by that angel?" Zafrina asked as she came to sit by me. A soft growl broke from Seth's chest, as he stalked his way towards us, slumping down beside me, his teeth bared. However she didn't seem to pay attention to his show of dominance.

"I did, but for now you need to focus on the now instead of the future. But for now I will tell you that it won't be the last you see of me after today. He not only needs to see his way, but time to prepare for what he will become. So for now, I will let you know that I will be there to help when it comes to the final threat of your kind." Somehow I had ended up resting against Seth's flank, the heat doing wonderful things to relax me; however I felt him stiffen rather significantly as did Paul and Embry at my words.

"Then I have no more questions to ask, and will see you some time in the future." She smiled as she stood and raced over to where the rest of her coven stood.

"Well that was easy." Peter snorted, breaking the silence that had fallen over the field.

I couldn't help but giggle at his outburst. He seemed pleased that I did actually. But he kept it to himself.

We watched as vampire after vampire left the field, some heading down towards Seattle others heading up to Canada. Their numbers dwindling faster than I think some of us could keep count. I watched as some looked back and smiled at me, while others ran without a backwards glance; leaving the Cullen's and those tied to the members of their new leaders.

"Thank you Bella." Jasper tipped his imaginary hat like the good southern gentleman that he was raised all those years ago.

I smiled as one by one the final group of vampires left, leaving only the wolves, imprints and elders alone in the field.

"Do you think that's the last we'll see of them or do you think that the Cullen's will stay living in that glass house?" Jared asked as the sounds of the forest crept back.

"We'll see them again, but they won't be living here anymore." I murmured as I stood up.

**A/N: Well my dear's that is the end of Angels, very different and very anti climatic I think, but I had to leave it here so I had somewhere to go on the sequel that will follow soon. I will be doing an epilogue for this however, so it will tie some of the loose ends up that I created. **

**I have had so much fun with writing this story and am happy that so many of you have found enjoyment out of my little one shot that was quickly expanded. I don't know how or why this one began as it did, but I can say that I'm glad that it did. **

**I would like to say a big thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted or fav'ed this story. It meant so much seeing those little messages pop up on my e-mail each time. I know it took me a while to reply to some reviews in the beginning but I did finally get around to answering them… procrastination is my best friend but she's also my worst enemy… ask my university teachers.**

**I once read somewhere that writing is liberating and all-consuming at the same time. I have to say that it's true, I had gone through so many drafts with this story that I think crashing one computer taught me a lesson I will never forget… back the damned thing up. **

**So it is with a sad heart that it's time for the angel and wolves to rest and repair. But they will be back in the future some time. Not sure when but Seth and Bella will return one day…**


End file.
